It hurts cause i'm alone
by Jester Smiles
Summary: You ever walked a path that made you not only alone but so distant people didn't bother to look at you. Follow a orphan as he tries to make his dream of being at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria real. But can you understand why the world wants to hurt him? (Male OC X All female animatronics) ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes;**

**Jester; Hello everyone I'm Jester and this psycho is Smiles. And today we're throwing our hats into the Five Nights game.**

**Smiles; Yup and I love the lore behind this game. It's one of the few games that has scared me but also left me with a lot of questions.**

**Jester; Also this story will be a little different from the game and its time line. Along with how must other stories we read goes. Also it will follow the growth of our OC as he tries not only to live. But understand the world that doesn't look fondly at him. So lets jump right into things Smiles.**

**Smiles; High five from Freddy himself!**

**Third person's View**

It's yet another rainy day in Honey county Appalachia. The rainy season was set to finish in another week. But along the streets were a decent amount of people driving back and forth. Walking down the street with his head hidden behind a worn hoodie was yet another orphan. Peaking through his brown hoodie the boy's dark red hair hid his hollow hazel eyes. Walking down the rain drenched street the young orphan was one of a few that didn't trust the foster care program. The children that left felt the harsh words of some of the caregivers that were charged with watching them. Walking down a side alley the boy climbed down into a basement window and closed it behind him. Taking off his pants, hoodie, and shoes the boy placed them to one side then lite a match. Placing the match on a candle he closed the candles holder and waited for the small room to be illumined by the candle. Walking to a small shelf the boy cracked open a pack of spam and began to warm it on top of the candleholder.

In time a good amount of steam was coming off the can and the boy began to eat. In time the boy was finished and he slipped into a pair of worn sweat pants and a large t-shirt. Locking his hidden homes entrance the boy patted his makeshift bed. It was nothing more then two beat up pillows, an sheet he found from the dumpster, and five boxes he flattened for a mattress. Slowly the boy dimmed the light of the candle and drifted off to sleep. It was murky again in the small town that the orphan boy lived in. With his black hoodie once more hiding his face he began to pick through trash early to recycle things along with trying to find anything useful for him to use. Or simply to find food that others just didn't want to finish. The boy knew after the months he's been on his own that food had a certain smell when it was in the trash. If it gave off a sugary or puffy kind of smell he shouldn't eat it. If the smell was sour or strange it was ok to eat. Adding more bottles to his bag the boy had found enough for a few dollars.

Walking a few blocks down he came to the supermarket where he exchanged bottles and cans. He finished fast and collected his money just under five minutes. He didn't like the looks people going into the store gave him. He knew they were looking at him like either a stray animal or a just a disgusting sight. Back in his home the boy pulled a can from behind a brick and pulled out a roll of money. The one good thing he learned from the orphanage was learning to count to one hundred. Counting the money he had he counted forty-seven dollars and a few small coins that made up close to a dollar. Pulling his money safely back behind the brick the boy went over to read one of the books he kept when he left the orphanage. Flipping through the pages the book read he saw the brave hero protect the sisters and ladies of a famous family. All the while he was aided and guided by a spirit. During the story the hero had to face different trails to protect the lands he called home.

The pages of the book were so old and beat up that the boy couldn't finish the last few pages. So every time he read the story the villain had the hero and his spirit wounded and trapped. Placing the book back of its makeshift shelf the boy then started to play with the small ball he found. With another day gone he warmed up a can of half eaten beans and washed it down with warm rainwater. Lying down the boy changed into his sleeping cloths and once more was off in his dreamless mind. It was yet another day as the orphan walked down a side road to try his luck finding berries. The Appalachian wilderness houses an abundance of things to eat if you knew where to look. Wandering around the vast wilderness the boy heard the familiar party music that often told him which side of the town he was close to. Picking a few more berry patches the boy walked through the wet forest until he saw the famous fun house. Even from the back the boy knew that it was none other then Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.

Smiling to himself the boy walked over and peaked in through a side window. He made sure not to be noticed staying to the corner as best he could. But seeing the bright lights and partying kids was just great. Looking at the stage the boy saw not other then the three females that made up three fourths of the Fazbear gang. Chica the chicken, Bonnie the bunny, and Freddia the bear were all singing the happy party song. Looking further in he saw Foxy the pirate she was humming and telling her tales of the high seas. Smiling once more the boy heard the deep crack as the sky once more went into a downpour. Smiling at his little visit the orphan once more went to his basement home. To him it was yet another day surviving on his own. Another day looking for things to help him stay feed or supplied till the next day or so. Walking into the woods the boy began to fill his water cans with fresh stream water. With all seven cans filled and caped the boy began to walk. But a loud bang sounded through the woods. Stumbling behind a tree the boy looked around vigorously trying to find the source without being noticed.

Hearing what sounded like shouts the boy walked down a small hill. In time he came to a stop seeing two men and a woman standing over a man lying on his stomach. The boy exhaled in surprise with caught the trio's attention. One man said, "Hey kid what are you doing here"? The boy remained silent clinging to the tree as if he was trying to blend into it. The second man walked over to the boy with a small smirk. Second man, "Now son did you see what happened to our friend"? The boy shook his head, as the man looked him over. But the man kept his smirk and reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Man, "Take this and get yourself something to eat and don't worry my friend down there is just sleeping". The boy eyed the money and nodded as he gave a small wave the boy once more was walking alone through the woods. Woman, "We should kill him too he saw our faces". Second man, "The kids a stray I saw him looking through trash along the high way earlier in the week. He won't tell anyone plus no one will listen to a mute. Lets drop him in a ditch and get before someone else wanders by".

The boy as happy he had a good amount of money to try his luck at buying a nice set of cloths. Walking behind several stores the boy stopped at the clothing shop that was on the west side of the town. Knocking twice the door soon opened a security guard with a cigarette looked down at the boy. Guard, "I don't go any change kid". The boy shook his head and whispered, "Can I buy some clothes"? The Guard looked at the small boy he could tell the boy was around his nephew's age. Guard, "Why aren't you with a shelter"? Boy, "They're mean and call me names". Guard, "Well come in and I'll help you but do you have money". Nodding the boy handed the man the fifty-dollar and was told to wait by the door. In front guard told one of the clerks and she went off to find a few things the boy could wear. In time the guard returned with a bag with new pants, a few shirts, and a baseball hat. The guard snuck into the back room and added two pack of hand soap knowing the boy could us in more then a random customer.

The boy thanked the guard and once more he was off in the rain. Keeping his new things as dry as he could the boy get back to his hidden home and slept. A few days later it was bright and sunny but the boy had enough money and nice clothes to try his luck. Using the soap the boy cleaned his face, armpits, feet, and head. Once the last bits of gunk left his hair he slipped into his new clothes and began to walk. His long red hair tucked into the baseball cape he noticed how different he looked in a stores window. Smiling softly the boy walked on until he reached his destination. With the music playing the boy walked into the pizzeria. A guard stopped him saying, "Hey boy where are your parents"? The boy only handed the man a ten-dollar looked at the man with his deep hazel eyes. Sighing the guard took the boys money and waved him off to have fun. The boy was adrift by the smell of pizza, soda, and cupcakes.

Smiling the boy sat in the back row and listened to Foxy the pirate whistling a sea shanty for the kids. Smiling the boy walked over to the kitchen and bought a single slice, which cast him three dollars along with a small soda. After an hour of listening to the party songs of the band and tales of the sea. The boy walked to the back and began to use the bathroom. When he was finished he began to wash his hands. Humming to himself the boy left the bathroom and saw an older man walking from a side room. The man looked like he was in his fifties or so. Man, "Hey little buddy having fun"? The boy nodded and saw the odd stain on the man hands. Man, "Ok well head to the main room and have more fun then". Smiling the boy nodded and walked back to the room. The older man was happy to see so many children in his restaurant. The man looked at a picture on the wall it was of his brother one of the founding three members of the pizzeria. Man, "We did it brother we did it and everyone is happy because of our kindness".

As the day came to and end the boy spent in all twenty dollars. But he managed to get a nice cupcake plushy. Squeezing the toy he once more climbed down into his makeshift home and was off to sleep. It took the boy five weeks to get another twenty dollars to make another trip to Freddy's Pizzeria. Once more bribing the guard the boy again went through the motions of having fun. But his mind wondered to the room he saw the old man leave all the weeks back. Sneaking off he found the room and went inside. Looking around the boy was surprised at what he found. The room was filled with what he though were metal skeletons with plastic goggle eyes. Touching the cool metal being the boy wasn't scare he was more interested then anything. Poking the skeletons jaws he pushed them up just to watch them bounce back down. Giggling the boy looked around the room more and found a large table. It was filled with books and tools that he never knew existed. Picking up a wrench the boy looked at the arm for one skeleton. Placing the wrench on the joint he began to loosen the arm and once it was off he carried it to the table. Opening one book he started to stare at the pictures.

Unable to read fully the boy smiled as he managed to understand most of the pictures and words. Popping open the joint the boy began to play with the wires. He even made metal notes on where some were going. But before the boy finished someone spun him around. Holding his shoulder was the same older man he saw all those weeks ago. Man, "Don't you know curiosity often causes problems". The boy said, "Sorry here". Holding out five dollars the man looked from the money then to the boy. Man, "Son I don't want your money but I will ask where your parents are"? Boy, "I don't know where they are". The boy looked at his feet feeling the cold sensation creep into his body. The man saw the boy shiver and tremor slightly and knew he didn't need to ask any more questions. Looking at his workbench the man saw that the boy had took apart the metal arm and looked as if he was studying one of his books. Man, "How about I show you how I piece together all my friends"?

The boy looked at the man and tilted his head slightly. Man, "My friends and family is Freddia and her friends. Back here is where I put them together my wife makes their clothes and costumes. So would you like to see how I do it all"? The boy nodded and so the man began to show him the various wires and metal pieces that made the Fazbear gang. After the days end the boy looked down and slowly walked away. But the man stopped him and gave him something. Man, "Use that key to come in through the back of the store. Just say Mr. Fazbear wanted to see you". The boy's eyes went wide as the older man gave a big smile. The boy nodded and thanked the famous pizzeria owner. Weeks went by, as the boy would often visit the owner Mr. Fazbear. But one day the boy was allowed to stay late and see Mr. Fazbear work on the ladies directly. Seeing the animatronics inner components was different then their bare skeletons.

As the boy left with his small worn book Mr. Fazbear was sitting in his office. The man smiled at his wife who said, "That boy came by again didn't he"? Mr. Fazbear, "Yes dear he's a good boy I we managed to find out his name today". Wife, "Oh and what is his name dear"? Mr. Fazbear, "His name is Dante and he's an orphan. One of the twelve orphans that the city over said ran from their shelter". Wife, "He traveled over twelve miles on his own... that boy must be special". Mr. Fazbear, "No he's just good at being quiet. He doesn't talk because he's afraid of some adults. But he's fast at learning things then I've seen for most children. And that's impressive for a nine or ten year old. But dear I want your opinion on these new designs". Ms. Fazbear looked over the sketches and smiled. Ms. Fazbear, "What do you plan to call them"? Mr. Fazbear, "I think I'll call them the toy models. But the parts I have won't cut it for these new models. So for now we'll have to wait to make them.

"Still I wonder what the future hold for young Dante". Smiling at her husband Ms. Fazbear kisses his cheek saying, "I sure you'll help him find his path". Looking up at his wife Mr. Fazbear nodded and looked over his appointments for tomorrow. Mr. Fazbear, "Well for the most part things will sort themselves out. Oh yes tomorrow I have to meet with the new night guard. The last one left for some reason she said she saw shadows moving around the bathrooms and side halls. Hope she likes whatever she finds in the market". Ms. Fazbear, "I hope so too but what's the name of the new guard"? Mr. Fazbear, "His name is Jeremy Fitzgerald from the phone call he sounds very professional". Nodding at the husband the two set a pot of coffee and began to talk about the day. Over in his basement young orphan Dante was looking over the sketch's he made of Foxy, Freddia, Chica, and Bonnie. Closing the book Dante tucked it away and once more drifted off to his dreams.

**Smiles; Well that was a sad but uplifting opening.**

**Jester; Just like I planned so like, comments, and share if you all would.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Hello everyone we're here for another round right Smiles?**

**Smiles; I can't wait I need Five nights three.**

**Jester; Relax we'll get it and scream like friends. Ok reviews, TheFriendlyDemon glad to hear you like it and yes Smiles is insane... well my insane room mate. Plus he really likes to give people hugs after a while.**

**Smiles; It's just my way of say we're going to have fun.**

**Jester; Right ok LilMate thanks for the advice but we're good we know where this story will go. So Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; Scream for me!**

**Third person's View**

Dante spent a good few years at the fun party pizzeria that was called Freddy's Fazbear. But half a year ago an accident happened resulting in the injury of a guard. Because of the constant investigations, gossiping, and payouts resulting in Freddy's closure. Dante's heart sunk now slightly older the orphans wandering routine was set once again. Poor Dante even had to move from his former basement home after someone bought the building. The new owner found his barricaded room and moved some stuff around. But that was all Dante needed and in an hour he was off to find a new place. He did find a place but it was deep in the woods. It was an old tree house with missing pieces of boards and a few guests that he had to get rid of. But in time Dante fixed the small tree home and made it his own. Inside the tree house he found an odd object that on further inspection revealed it to be a small hunting knife.

Happy with the find Dante went into his scavenging route. With berries, bottles, and a few bean cans Dante climbed into his tree home. With another day gone Dante reread the letter Mr. Fazbear left him.

_Dear, Dante_

_ I know how much you loved the pizzeria and how you love to learn from me. But as you know the store has been receiving fire from all over. Even though Jeremy revealed the guard in question motives however the scumbags family has caused the store so much problems. I'm sorry to say but the store will remain closed until I believe the time is right to reopen. I'm sorry again I know how much you loved to party with the girls. Hope you remain strong for when we reopen and have fun forever._

_Your Friend,_

_Freddy Fazbear_

Smiling after rereading the letter for the unknown time Dante tucked it away into his sketchbook. Over the years his drawing skills got better thanks to Mr. Fazbear. But tomorrow Dante planned to take a trip to the ghetto side of the city in hopes of finding more stuff to scavenge. Tucking in for sleep Dante knew that if he wasn't prepared that this year's winter was going to be unbearable. Walking down the dirty side street Dante once more was hidden behind a dirty hoodie. Lifting a trashcan he pulled and shook the bag inside. Hearing nothing rattle Dante moved on as he did he heard yelling coming from back up the street. Looking around the corner Dante saw several African American's chasing a guy down the street. The guy bashed shoulder first into Dante who fell back into a few trash bags. The guy fell into a greasy stain on the floor but the dark skinned men began to beat him senseless.

Satisfied with their work they turned to Dante. Who was shaking trying to hide alongside the bags of trash. One said, "Yo should we smoke him and get out of here"? Second, "No fool he's just a kid". Third, "That's right a kid that looks like he needs a little money guidance". The third walked over and lightly kicked Dante's shoe to get his attention. Third, "Hey kid how would you like to make some money and get a nice job out of it"? Dante looked up almost pleading not to get hurt. Third, "Don't worry we won't hurt you like him. He crossed our boss but I can tell from your face that you won't. So come on lets get you some cash and a job". Helping Dante up the older teen walked with his hand on Dante's shoulder smiling the whole time. Inside a warehouse Dante was nerves because he never saw so many guns in one place. He often looked into gun stores but never saw the guns like the older teens and young men around him were holding.

Dante looked at the older man take a breath from an odd glass pipe. Only to exhale a larger breathe of smoke. Man, "Did you take care of the damn snitch"? Third teen, "Yeah and we found this little guy. I was thinking that if we use him as a carrier the police wouldn't search him. You seeing as he's well you know". Man, "Kid do you know what we do"? Dante looked around the room from behind his hoodie to say, "Buy guns"? The man smiled and laughed for a moment to say, "Something like that but like my boy said we could use someone like you. The police don't like us sealing special items to our customers. So that's where you come in you take our items from here hand them to our customers. Then they give you something to give to me. And you get paid for doing this for us. Now remember you don't talk to any police and you get paid for every job. Also if you see any police or guys sneaking the place you tell us ok". Dante nodded excited to get paid for being able to help

The man grabbed a brick shaped bag and handed it to Dante. Man, "Now remember don't peak at what it is and you get your money". Dante nodded again and was off once he was told where to go. Walking several blocks from the warehouse Dante came into a building complex. Finding the room on the fourth floor he knocked like the teens showed him. A woman opened the door looked at Dante to say, "I don't got any spare food kid". Dante pulled the package from his pack and handed it to the woman. Who in return smiled and told Dante to wait for a moment. She then came back with an envelope and handed it to Dante. Dante, "Thank you". Walking back to the warehouse Dante gave the man his money and he exhaled more smoke. Man, "Kid call me Fur this guys are my boys. And from now on you're our Runner, you take our packages to our customers and you get paid. Here a little extra for doing so good and getting back here fast". Fur handed Dante sixty dollars and Dante thanked Fur in return.

Fur, "Now Runner we have five more packages we need to deliver so get going". Dante nodded and walked off happy to have a good paying job. After several weeks of doing jobs for Mr. Fur Dante made a large amount of money. Smiling at his success Dante continued to do jobs for Mr. Fur. Walking to the warehouse Dante was shocked as he saw a few police cars and shouts coming from inside the warehouse. Soon loud bangs were going off from the warehouse and Dante instinctively stumbled back. After what felt like hours the bangs and shouts were over. Looking over from the building side Dante saw several of Mr. Fur's boys be taken away and thrown into police cars. Dante felt a hand tug him around to find one of Mr. Fur's boys looking at him. Teen, "Runner get lost the police got everyone your out of a job. Here take this". The teen then unwrapped a covered object revealing it to be a pistol with two loaded clips. Wrapping it back up he shoved it into Dante's pack saying, "Only use it when someone really scary wants to take something very important from you". Dante nodded and left knowing that what Mr. Fur said was right all those weeks back. Mr. Fur, _'Police won't stop until they put us all away and stop us from giving packages to customers'_.

A good two months have gone by since Dante saw the police catch Mr. Fur and his boys. Counting the money he hand Dante counted in all four stacks of a hundred dollars and another stack equaling thirty dollars. Using the thirty Dante bought himself a large amount of food and supplies for the winter. With the tree house as secure as he could make it Dante lite his pieced together hotplate. Using it to warm his beans and the single room tree house Dante hoped the winter would be manageable. In four days time the winter was upon Dante and it was rough. The first snowfall was a full blizzard bashing the trees and branches with every gust. In time the blizzard ended living the forest covered in fresh snow. Dante made a snowman, snow angel, and even had a snowball fight with a tree. Being alone wasn't fun even when you've been alone for as long as Dante has.

Sighing at the cold Dante wandered on. Soon Dante found a horrible sight he found a man buried up to his chest in snow. Tapping the man's leg for a moment Dante found the man was unresponsive. Pushing the snow from around the man he found the man was just like him. Messy and baggy clothes but unlike Dante he hand a bigger backpack. Pulling the pack from the man Dante found several cans, bottles with soda, and a shortened double barrel shotgun. Dante seen one hanging in Mr. Fazbear's office, opening all the man's pockets Dante found twenty-one shells. With all supplies he could find Dante was about to walk away until his foot bumped into a large stick. But it wasn't a normal stick it was carved and lined with a nice clean finish. It even had a strap handle attached to it. Placing the pack back with the man Dante walked off silent once again not wanting to disrupt the deep sleeping man.

Running along the iced over pond Dante loved sliding around the place. After what may have been hours Dante was tired and he soon was off to get home. Inside his tree house Dante warmed up a can of beans and took some cracks out of a pack. Adding the crackers to beans Dante began to mash the two together. In time he was eating down the soft but crunchy mess. And shorty after he was a drift in his mind once again. With the winter still going strong Dante couldn't help but wander around the cold forest again. Soon he found a group of campers by a fire. They were laughing as they drank warm cups of something sweet smelling. Dante caught the gaze of one who said, "Hey what are you dong out here"? Dante remained still once again trying to blend into with a tree. The man's friends looked at Dante then pour another cup of the warm stuff. Walking over the man held out the cup to Dante.

Taking the cup Dante took a sip and his taste buds loved what they were tasting. Drinking down the rest Dante handed the man the cup and began to slowly back away. Man, "Hey come on we won't hurt you come to the fire". Dante sat by the fire as he listened to the men talk. One man began to talk about some kind of plant. And how he was cheated out of getting enough before the winter. Dante, "Sir what are you talking about"? The man looked at Dante to say, "Ginseng son it's very expensive and only grows at a certain time of the year. And when the snowfalls you can't find the plant that shows where it's growing. I was cheated cause of those damn backwoods idiots the Reed brothers". Next man, "I heard of them they don't care if you're from the state or not they'll kill you. You got to be more careful Bill". Dante looked at the man to ask, "What is kill"? The man looked at Dante sighing to say, "It's when someone get really hurt that they can't do anything anymore. It also means they die and never wake up".

Dante looked off into the woods to say, "A man is a sleep like you said by the pond I like to slide on". The men's eyes went wide and told Dante to show them. It didn't take Dante long to show the men where the man was asleep as he called it. The men told Dante to always tell people when he found people like this. Giving Dante a thermos of the sweet stuff the men sent he boy on his way. Looking at one another one men said, "I'd hate to know the other things that boy's seen on his own around these woods". Bill, "Who knows what he's seen"? In time the men showed the park rangers where the boy was. Ranger, "You said a kid with red hair showed you this guy"? Man, "Yeah he looked like he lives out here also you can tell it too". Ranger two, "Yup that the kid alright a could of times we heard of him. How he leaves and comes back. One ranger said he has a tree house close by here. It's no wonder you saw him often he hides when people see him. One officer said he saw that kid on his day off around Freddy's Pizza".

Man, "You heard anything about old man Freddy"? Ranger, "Nothing good from what the department says it was an accident. But an accident doesn't cause a man to go fly through a wall. Some thing don't smell right and Ms. Fazbear will be giving someone hell".

**Smiles; Fly through a wall I thinks that the name of a song?**

**Jester; I don't know like, share, and comment if its not too much.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Dude its Valentines Day why are we updating?**

**Jester; One cause it is Valentines Day and two cause we need to show more love to our fics. So yeah relax and lets read this review to update. TheFriendlyDemon Smiles send our Friendly friend an epic hug and replica great sword.**

**Smiles; What kind of finish on the sword?**

**Jester; Give it a copper blue mix tint. Also Friendly you may ask what makes an epic hug so epic?**

**Smiles; My epic hugs are so great because we drink a ton a whiskey and I talk to you in Morgan Freeman's voice.**

**Jester; Right now thanks to all who are still ready and hope you like this chapter.**

**Third person's View**

Today was a grin day for Honey County Appalachia. Today Freddy Fazbear the third was being buried. When word came to Dante of the old man passing it brought him to tears for days. Now sitting behind a gravestone Dante watched from a distance as the old pizzeria owner was laid to rest. In two hours the grave of Mr. Fazbear was covered over allowing Dante to finally walk over. With no one around Dante cried his silent tears until he spoke, "Why Mr. Fazbear why did you have to die? You showed me so many fun things and you took care of Freddia, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. We miss you". Tears dropping from his cheeks Dante stood by the grave for an hour before walking off. Now fourteen Dante wasn't like he was when he was younger. He was taller, slightly less shy, and more willing to talk to people. Walking through the streets Dante passed a newspaper stand. The held lines read 'Freddy Fazbear passing brings worry of the unknown reopening of famous pizzeria'. With Mr. Fazbear gone even Dante doubted that the pizza place that brought joy to all would ever have its doors open again.

Walking down further Dante saw the man that he was working for the last few weeks. The man smirked seeing Dante to say, "Well son did you find that car I asked you about"? Dante nodded and told the man where he could find the car. The man took out his radio and gave a call to his driver. For the last year Dante was working for a reposition group that reclaimed cars that people couldn't pay off. The group asked Dante to find the cars because now one would think twice at seeing a homeless teen digging through their trash for bottles or food. The man gave Dante a twenty and waited for his friend to come and pick him up. Dante simply left planning to us the twenty to buy food. After two hours Dante was walking through the woods to his little hidden cabin. Two years the tree house was hit by a bad snowstorm at the end of the winter season and the whole tree came down. Using the material he found and had he created a small cabin with a basement. He used hard clay stone to stop bugs from getting into his little basement.

Heating up a can of beans and opening a can of peaches the boy ate then went to sleep. Yet another day Dante had enough bottles to turn in. Walking to the grocery store Dante wasn't shocked he was the only person turning in bottles for money. With money in hand Dante walked down the street to look around. Over the years many stores can and went. Often leaving empty places the he could explore for things to mess with. One store closed leaving a bunch of old spot stuff just sitting in the backroom. Seeing that some of the stores had workers in them Dante didn't have his hopes high. But as he rounded the next corner he found one store still boarded up. Walking down the alley Dante took out a rusty hammer and pulled one windows board off. Placing it down gently Dante went inside. Seeing the place was gutted of any shelves or table Dante began looking from room to room.

Dante remember this being a small exchange store people often called a pawn store. Find stray change even a gold ring Dante found nothing else that really stood out. Making it to the last room Dante stepped on a slightly loss piece in the floor. Prying open the loss floor Dante found a tin with a plastic top. Opening it Dante found a roll of money and bunch of big shiny coins. The coins were in small plastic wraps that said silver prof. Putting the money and coins into the tin Dante knew that this was all he would find. Leaving the abandoned store went home to count his money. With seven stacks of hundreds, sixty dollars in another stack, and lastly random shiny things that he was told were valuable. Dante knew he would be ok for the year to come so long as he kept working and not get lazy. For one month last year Dante was lazy he ran out of supplies and nearly had nothing for when the rainy season started.

Dante pulled out his sketchbook and once more drawing another image that popped into his mind. When it was finished the image hand a pirate sailing on a ship with a giant sea monster trying to sink it. Smiling at the drawing inspire by one of Foxy's tales. Dante closed the book and went off to sleep. It was mid day and Dante was looking for berries to add to his food mash for dinner tonight. But soon the familiar bang went off in the air. Dante scrambled up a tree using the long stick he found on the dead man to help him reach each branch. Looking around from behind the leaves Dante saw a dog with brown and black fur. It was creating a whimpering sound but its side had red stuff dripping from it. A short time later a man ran over holding a long gun. The man was pissed saying mean words at the poor dog. But what Dante saw next made him angry the man raised his gun aiming it at the dog's head. The dog growled but shook unable to fight back.

Dante slide down a few branches and then dropped onto the man. Lifting up his stick Dante took several swings connecting with the man's head. The man groaned ad toppled to the soft soil. Dante poked the man with his stick only hearing a groan leave his still body. Dante then looked at the poor dog and go closer. The dog didn't growl it just made the same whimper like sound. Picking up the dog Dante went as fast as he could back into town. Finding a small pet store Dante looked at the storeowner from under his hoodie. The woman motioned for Dante. Owner, "What happened"? Dante, "Bad man hurt him tried to kill him for no reason". The woman felt sick and said, "Wait out here and I'll help him". Dante waited for a long time it was way past dark when the woman finally let Dante see the hurt dog. On seeing him the dog began to wag its tail and even licked Dante's hand as he petted it. Woman, "The bullet didn't hurt him too bad but he'll have to stay here until he's better".

Dante, "Can I come visit him". Woman, "As far as it matters to me he's yours. What's your name"? Dante told her his name and petted the dog again saying he would return tomorrow. Leaving the store Dante walked back home wondering how things with his new companion would work. A few months have gone by and Dante now had a new friend walking the streets with him. Dante's new friend was called Duke cause of the clump of hair that made it look as if he had a Mohawk. Dante and Duke walked down the street with bottle clanging in his pack. In time Dante had a good thirty dollars with him. Buy three cans of dog food, five cans of various fruits, and water Dante and Duke went home before the rainy season began. With these last supplies Dante's last task was to finish the last few things he had to do around the cabin. Once home Dante began to use his small rusty hatchet and started to cut large branches into the right sizes. A large huff echoed through the trees and Dante knew just what it was. A few weeks ago he had a run in with the large furry brutes of the forest of Honey Appalachia. The large Black bears often wandered the forest from time to time. Working faster Dante pulled Duke inside and set to eat dinner and go to sleep.

The next day Dante and Duke were looking for piece of metal. Dante found out that some people liked to abandon random pieces of metal in the forests. Looking around the rain drenched floor Dante used his stick to poke and jab into the soil. Finding a large pipe Dante put it into his pack. Duke however began to grown with caught Dante's attention. Dante began to look around the forest was quiet. Dante knew when all he could hear was raindrop was bad. A loud huff caught his attention as a large black bear emerged from behind a bush. The bear charge Dante who dove to the right behind a tree. Duke barks echoed through the tree but he stayed close to Dante. Dante tapped Duke's back and the two began to run as fast as they could. But the bear gave chase. Dante and Duke began to zigzag between trees. As Dante and Duke saw the small stream that ran close to their cabin Dante smiled. Pushing themselves their cabin was closing in. But as they got closer the huffs got closer as well until Dante felt his back leg swept up from under him.

Landing in a sliding roll Dante slammed into one of the stumps by the cabin. Looking up the bear towered over Dante giving a roar but as it raised its pawn Duke retaliated. Biting into the bear's leg the bear growled loudly hitting Duke with its paw. Duke's whines began to tell Dante he was hurt and that was all Dante needed. As the bear turned Dante took several swings at the bears head. The bear in turn lashed out cutting deep into Dante's side. Rolling on the ground in pain Dante looked up as the bear approached Duke his only friend. Leaving him no choice Dante grabbed his last resort tool. Shouting Dante got closer and held his weapon tight. As the kick of the weapon hit Dante's hip and belly the bear was no match for the weapon. With a mid huff the bear dropped with two large holes in its shoulder and side. Popping his shotgun open Dante quickly reloaded the gun and eased himself closer. Tapping it with his foot Dante was sure it was dead. Sighing Dante felt the sting in his side as blood trickled down his thigh along his pants and shoes.

Quickly checking Duke Dante found that he was only bruised unlike himself. Dante and Duke made it back to the cabin for first aid. Three painful hours later Dante had his leg wrapped with special tree sap and a clear medicine that burned every time he put it on a cut. Wheeling his pull cart from alongside the cabin Dante pushed, pulled, and kicked the bear onto the cart as best he could. Then another two hours later he was walking through town with his kill. Getting all the way across town Dante knocked of the door to the hunters store to the shock of the three owners. Inside the three were surprised that Dante took down the bear of his own. After checking his wound in the back one owner went to talk to the others. Owner one, "Should we call the sheriff"? Owner two, "No I've seen that kid around here for years. He's a good kid he's done nothing wrong he just lives on his own. Lets give him some money for the bear and a few things from the store and send him on his way". The third owner looked around the store and put together a rough sack of items. The owners handed the sack to Dante along with two hundred dollars. Thanking the men Dante limped back home with pull cart in toe.

Another week of pain Dante's side still felt the affects of the brown bears claws. The owner told Dante he was lucky just to have bruises and a light claw attack from the bear he fought. The owner said often those bear cut far deeper then what he got. Smiling that it was a nicer wound compared to some Dante wasn't going to let it stop him from fixing up his small cabin. Placing the flat metal pieces on his cabins roof Dante tied and nailed the down with branches. Dante was grateful to the storeowners the sack they gave him had a lot of nice things. One being a fishing line and book on fishing, a sowing kit and fist aid manual, a sleeping bag, and a pair of cargo pants. But tucked inside one of the pockets were several shotgun shells. Happy at the owner's kindness Dante was off to fish for the first time in his life. From what the book said the best place to go was at large rivers where the most fish would be.

With Duke at his side Dante walked for a good three miles until they found the river. Once at the river Dante placed the worm on the end and spun it over his head like a lasso. Until he let it flew off into the water. Using a rock as a chair Dante sat and waited for a tug on his line. In time a tug came and Dante tugged back. Putting all his strength into bringing the fish to him Dante was in awe at how high the fish jumped as he pulled it closer. With it close enough Dante picked up a rock and hit the fishes head like the book said. With the fish dead Dante once more went on to fish. After a while Dante heard voices coming from up stream. Turning in the voices direction Dante saw a group of five two of them where kids like him. Dante however recognized on of the adults. He was one of the hunters he saw years ago camping during the winter. The man saw Dante and smiled. Walking over the man said, "Well I never thought I'd see you again and from the looks of it the fish must be biting". Dante nodded as the man introduce his two nephews, his son in law, and daughter.

Daughter, "Dad he's the boy you said you found in the woods"? Man, "Yes Rebecca would around town is that you killed a brown bear son". Dante lifted his cargo pants to show his still slightly bandaged wounds. The son in law and his boys were surprised because they too heard the story of a homeless boy walking through town with a bear in a pull cart. Knowing that it was Dante was even more of a surprise. Man, "Well rainy season will end soon and then everyone will be running through these mountains for that flower gold". Dante, "Flower gold"? Helping the kids set their lines the man nodded saying, "Ginseng season starts in two months time. But I'm worried about my friends those damn Reed brothers had gotten worse over the years. Just last year they burned a man truck in the woods cause they think all the land in here belongs to them". Dante petted Duke to say, "The bears own the land more then even us". The man nodded saying, "Well if you feel like it here's what you need to know about Ginseng".

On his trip back home Dante was going over the notes he took of the plant called Ginseng. At the cabin Dante wasted no time he cleaned the fish then began to dry them out like the book said. In time they were nice and dry like jerky and he and Duke ate each bite they had for dinner. But with Ginseng season a few months away Dante knew that money was going to be harder then ever. People were paying their bills and some even began to recycle naturally. Leaving Dante to have to work even harder during the year to make even twenty dollars. Remembering the numbers the hunter was saying about Ginseng Dante knew that this season he would have to take a step into hunting the golden plant of Honey county.

**Smiles; Hey lets go to Appalachia for a while.**

**Jester; I'm not risking my life for a root. Any way hope you all liked it and hope to hear more comments soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Didn't we just put out an update?**

**Jester; We did but I also saw that we needed a little more so everyone here's another update. We hope that you started to read more into what we write.**

**Smiles; I don't think everyone knows about subtext in writing dude.**

**Jester; I know but still TheFriendlyDemon glad to hear back from you and hope your enjoying your gifts. Smiles if you would roll us in.**

**Smiles; Square are good for one thing FINISHING TETRIS!**

**Third person's View**

Dante and Duke were tired after walking five miles Dante to found the Ginseng store that bought and sold the plant. Walking inside Dante found an employee who asked, "You lost son"? Dante, "No I was wondering if this was the place where you sell and buy Ginseng"? Employee, "That's here Spider Cage's shop. Listen you came at a good time Ginseng is at four hundred dollars a select pound. Find enough and bring it here and Mr. Spider will give you a nice paycheck". Dante, "I need bills not checks sir". Employee, "It's ok just tell the man when you have some Seng. And watch yourself out there ok". Nodding Dante and Duke walked off to the west of the store to begin their hunt for Ginseng. Duke was having fun the rainy season was over and he was rubbing against the trees. Smiling at his friends antics Dante went on to look around the forest floor. After half and hour Dante came to a small break in the tree's to find a few of the plants. Smiling Dante used the bottom of his stick to dig into the ground and pull up the roots like the book said. The book warned him not to pull up too fast or he'd lose the sides of the root.

Wiping the dirt off Dante saw the stumpy looking root with several small roots growing from the side. Pulling off the green top Dante then put the berries back into the hole and covered it with dirt. The hunter's book told Dante to think about next year and plant the berries for the next generation to pick. Doing the same for another three Ginseng plants within a few feet Dante smiled at Duke. Wiping his hands Dante petted Duke and off they went to find more Seng. Walking down a rocky trail Dante slid to a stop and found another small patch of Ginseng. Uprooting the new patch Dante was covered in dirt and was happy to be for once. He knew he was going to be paid more then he ever was by collecting bottles. With a good amount of Ginseng is his pack Dante was feeling light on his feet. Dante, "Never felt so happy Duke maybe we can finally achieve our goal... one day we'll buy my old favorite place. I'm sure Mr. Fazbear would love to see his famous store once more open for kids to have fun and play with the gang. You might even get to met them as well".

Ruffling Dukes ears and hair Dante and his friend walked further. Soon Dante came to a dirt road but what he heard coming his way caught his attention. It was a truck ducking back into the tree's Dante tapped Dukes chin telling him to keep quiet. As the truck rolled by Dante knew that some people wouldn't like him picking on their land. But with no idea on where the lands stopped and started. Dante not one to pick a fight with the law slowly made it to the other side of the road. With the trucks engine off in the distance Dante was once more looking for spots to look for more Ginseng. Coming to a small stream Dante startled a dear and as it ran away Duke gave a happy bark. Petting Duke Dante looked at what it was eating. Seeing the half eaten Ginseng plant Dante smiled as he once more dug for the root. Looking around Dante smiled seeing a few more plants close by. After another hour of digging and replanting Dante felt great to have a good source of money once again.

Walking along one of the trails Dante looked around a bush to see a face he hadn't seen in years. It was another on of the hunter's he talked to about Ginseng. Smiling Dante walked over to the man who in turn smiled and gave a light chuckle. Man, "Well I'll be damned good to see you again son". Shaking the man's hand Dante introduced himself properly along with Duke as the hunter did the same calling himself Jerry. Jerry, "You looking for Ginseng too man good to hear. But watch yourself those Reed brothers are around the place. If you see a green beat up junker of a truck then that's them. And they like to take shots at people they see looking for Ginseng. This portion of the mountains don't belong to anyone but those two red necked idiots think since their families live here for all these years. They think they have the run of the place. So watch yourself try staying higher up in those hills up there". Thanking Jerry Dante and Duke went off to take his advice not wanting to get hit by a bullet or cause problems.

After another hour of walking Dante and Duke found that they were face-to-face will the slopped side of a rocky hill. Walking around the hill they managed to find a way to walk up. And after close to another hour of walking they found another cluster of Ginseng plants. Pulling and digging for what may have been hours Dante looked up seeing the sun close to dropping to half way into the evening. Smiling Dante patted Duke and both walked back to Mr. Cage's store to receive money for what they already had. At the store Dante saw Jerry has was walking out with a good amount of money. Seeing the young man Jerry waved at Dante who nodded in return. Walking into the office Dante saw a man in overalls typing away at a little machine with numbers and a roll of paper sticking out of one end. The desk sticker said Spider Long and as the dark skinned man raised his head at Dante he nodded. Mr. Spider, "You looking for change or to sell something boy"? Dante lowered his pack and showed that it was filled with Ginseng root. Nodding the man pulled a scale from under his desk.

Dante placed all the roots he had onto the scale and watched the many weigh it all. Smiling Mr. Spider said, "You got a pound and a quarter so that's four hundred and thirty eight dollars". As Mr. Spider counted off the money Dante thanked the man and be began to leave. On his way out two men were laughing at one another with a black bags over their shoulders. Seeing Dante one pushed him out of the way not nicely but violently. The man spat something out of his mouth saying, "Stay out of our way you little stain". Dante looked up at the man from under his hoodie while Duke bark at the man. Several employees at the shop saw and just shook their heads in disgust once again the Reed brothers were picking a fight. But with a kid no less. Mr. Spider heard the barks and came out of his office seeing the two loom over the young man. Mr. Spider, "I told you two to stop it! Now if you do this crap again on my property you're not only going to leave here in cuffs you'll be leaving here with a few bruises too". One brother said, "We were just kidding Spider lets get back to business sir".

With the two following Spider watched as young Dante walked off. After another few hours of walking home Dante and Duke got home with little trouble. Dante's though his head hit something when he hit the ground. His head was pounding and he swore he heard one pound say something. Shaking it off he tried to fix himself so Duke wouldn't worry too much. Smiling at the money Dante now had six stacks of hundreds and another stack of seventy dollars and change. Hanging his hoodie Dante changed into his sleeping clothes and warmth up a nice meal for him and Duke to eat for dinner.

Two weeks into Ginseng season and Dante was happy he just found an old abandoned four-story hospital. Dante heard that spirits haunted abandoned places like this. Dante, "Hello spirits can you tell me what my future will be like"? Hearing his voice echo slightly Dante sighed and looked down at Duke who seemed to like the place. Smiling Dante thought the new place would make a good home. Making an entry into his small book how to find the hospital Dante started to looked around to see if any rooms were good enough to hold up in. Find a connecting room on the third floor Dante smiled and said, "Duke this will be our new home for the winter". Barking happy at their new place Dante and Duke went off to find more Ginsengs.

Now into the last week of Ginseng season Dante's new home was closer to his hunting ground and it was great. But Dante wasn't as happy as he was before he heard that Jerry got into a fight with the Reed brothers. Which ended in them breaking his right arm. Dante was sad but he got one of Mr. Cage's employees to send Jerry a card from him telling Jerry to get well. With another day out picking roots of Seng Dante had only a few more hours until he could call it a day. As Dante and Duke found another patch they heard the rustling close by. Picking the last few roots close by the two began to walk off to find another spot to pick. But as the came down a small hill Dante heard the familiar laughing of the Reed bothers. Brother, "You though we wouldn't find you, you little scum sucker". Tapping Duke Dante began to run as fast as they could. The rustling and heavy boots of someone else close behind. The two ducked off behind a large cluster of bushes.

Tapping Dukes chin he grow silent. Peaking from inside the bust Dante saw one brother chamber a round in his rifle and a sick smile grew across his face. Crawling backward Dante pulled his shotgun from the hidden pocket on the side of his pack. Clicking off the safety Dante knew the brothers were out to hurt him and Duke bad. Walking slowly Dante and Duke kept close to the big trees. But Dukes ears perked up and Dante began to look around. Before Dante knew it the crack of a rifle round went off hitting Duke clean in the side of the stomach. As Dante looked around he wilding aimed at where he saw Duke get hit and fired both rounds. But as he tried to reload another crack went of. Dante felt light headed then felt his hands tremble worse then when he was in the orphanage. Looking down his saw his hoodie leak and trail with blood. Falling backwards Dante began to tremble on his back while his head rested on an exposed tree root.

**Dante's View**

I was on my back and the pain in my stomach hurt so bad. Looking over I saw the two Reed brothers emerge from the bushes both laughing. One brother said, "Hey lets take his Sing and get before some one sees us". As the man reached for my pack another bang went off this time it was one of the brothers that went down. An older voice said, "Drop your gun Bob Reed or you'll get a slug in you leg next". Turning my head slightly I saw two gray bearded men holding hunting shotguns. Both trained them on the Reed brothers. Seeing the other brother surrender my eyes just felt so heavy. I didn't know where I was but when I saw the older bearded man sitting next to the soft bed I was on I felt happy. The man saw me to say, "Don't worry son those two won't be getting away with what they did. And your dog is ok he's at the pet clinic ". Smiling I said, "Please don't make people know I was involved please". The man nodded saying, "My name is Glenn and my brother Mitchel heard the rounds go off while hunting for dear. Glad to know that you're ok". "I'm Dante and thank you for saving us not many people really like to help us. Did they take my Ginseng"? Glenn, "No we turned it in and exchanged it we're holding the money for when you get out. Mitchel's taking care of the police those two fools are going to get just what they deserve".

Smiling at the old man I thanked him again and went off to sleep. It was a few months after Duke and I got shot. We were both ok and Glenn and Mitchel were happy to help us. With the two older men as neighbors I was beyond glad to have them around. One day as we sat and talked Mitchel said, "Glenn moonshine season's going to start up soon". "What's moonshine"? Glenn, "Its pure alcohol but the thing is the police and government don't like it when you make it. It's illegal to make tax-free things as you know. But some people don't mind making it so long as there is a big enough demand for good whiskey. So Dante want to learn the trade"? Smiling I nodded as Mitchel showed me to one of their back rooms. Inside was a collection of what they called moonshine stills. The odd shapes of containers made from wooden barrels and copper was something so see. Glenn, "Dante come on lets go find a place to set up the still". "Ok so where do we start looking"? Glenn, "The key to moonshine is that you have to be somewhere the police won't find you.

"You don't want those officers getting to you while your holding jugs of shine. So rule one find a place that's far from where you live. Rule two make sure you have a constant supply of cool water. Lastly the big one don't tell anyone you are a moonshiner unless you really trust them". Nodding at Mitchel's words we began to walk out of their property. If moonshine was as illegal as they said then it meant that the government wouldn't allow them to keep their home or the money they made. In time we found a small stream but touching it I felt how cold it was. "Glenn what if we follow this stream to its source and see how big it is"? Glenn said, "Good thinking son lets head that way then". After an hour of walking we found a sloped smooth rock side with a good amount of water running down it. Glenn touched the water he then start dancing around in a circle. Glenn, "I've got a feeling about this year Dante and your going to be a big help for us". Smiling at Glenn's excitement we walked back to his house. Getting their Duke and Glenn's dog Boxer started to jump and lick me.

"You two sure like to play". Throwing the ball the two ran to catch it before the other. Smiling I did that a few times as Mitchel came out to talk. Mitchel, "Ok the stills are good now all we need is the sugar, corn, and various other ingredients for the shine". Nodding I asked what they needed from the store. Glenn, "Easy Dante for all the things we need you can't just walk into town with your pull cart. You need a truck and you need to have some special friends. So once we get into town we'll introduce you to our special friends and then we can start making some sweet old moonshine". Smiling as he started to laugh I joined in and couldn't help but feel happy to have new and fun old friends. _'Mr. Fazbear you were right hearing old people laugh is funny'_.

**Smiles; Well that was touching.**

**Jester; Right now like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

**Smiles; Honestly its not too much. Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; What's up dear readers sorry for the really late update. Two main reasons due to us moving to a new place we had to change the Wi-Fi in our new place to a private connection. The other is that our schedules have hindered us from getting back online until yesterday afternoon. Still hope you all don't mind it too much but our updating dates must change. So we'll be updating from now on at least Thursday or Saturday.**

**Smiles; Well its better then not updating at all.**

**Jester; That's true now on to the reviews. Random guest thanks for the words of praise here's your update. Devil56 I understand your worry that this story is getting off topic but don't worry this update will help. Sheph3rdOfFire glad to hear from you too. Also yeah we're trying to build up Dante so he becomes a more rounded character. Random guest here's more for you. Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; I beat you'd love to sleep for five nights.**

**Dante's View**

It's been good few weeks I've been back and forth running moonshine for Glenn and Mitchel. As I dig through the trash I start to look for bottles to put into my pack. Seeing several police cars over the month I knew that they really didn't want people selling or buying moonshine. With the five small jars in my pack I knew just where to go. Walking a short way down the block I went around back of the convenience store and knocked twice. Soon a woman in her forties opened the doors. Her name was Ms. Peachy she really like moonshine. And after talking to Glenn and Mitchel she knew I was their new delivery guy. Ms. Peachy, "Nice to see you Dante you got my three jars"? "Yes here you go". Handing her the three jars she in turn handed me the money for Glenn and Mitchel. Thanking her I went off to my next drop. Over at the apartments I knocked for Mr. John's. He was a thirty-year-old war survivor who lost his arm fighting for a country overseas.

Smiling at me Mr. John's handed me the money and I handed him the jars. Walking down the side streets I stopped as three high school kids stepped in my path. Teen, "Yo trash digger got any money for me"? Just smiled I fished into my back pocket but instead of money I pulled out a Bowe knife. A gift that Mitchel gave me a few months ago for my fifteen birthday. "So you three got anything for me"? The boys back up as I kept a smile taking a few steps the boys ran off calling me crazy. But I knew I was defending myself from people that wanted our hard earned money. After two hours I was back at the brother's home. Walking in Duke and Boxer greeted me with happy jumps and playful licks. Walking into the kitchen I found Mitchel make soup. Mitchel, "Hey Dante how was your run"? "You know got the money punks tried to mess with me the usual". Mitchel, "Scared them off right"? Nodding with a smile I turned to see Glenn carrying a crate.

**Unknown View**

Voice one, "I like his style he knows how to have fun". Voice two, "Your right but how do we enter his life he's not ready"? Voice one, "Don't worry I'm sure just as before luck will give him a bad hand. Only this time one of us will be there to help pickup the pieces". Huffing in agreement the voice slipped away to hid once more.

**Dante's View**

Placing the crates on the side he opened it showing twelve jars on top of another twelve jars. Glenn, "Dante we just got another order while you were out. But this guy wants us to carry the order along the river to a small dock. So we're going to send you and Boxer on a paddleboat. And you two are going to make your way down. Once you get there your going to met a guy called Justin. He's going to hand you a envelop of five thousand dollars. You count it real fast then you paddle back home ok". Nodding Glenn smiled as Mitchel pours us each a bowl of beef and vegetable soup. It was a murky day as I paddled my way down the river. Smiling I patted Boxers head as he sat at my feet. Under my seat hidden by dirt, mud, and leaves was the order. It took me a while to find the cut off but when I did I saw the small dock that Glenn told me I had to find. Tying the side of the boat I sat on the side of the dock. Taking out a fishing line I casted it with bait and waited.

In time I heard several footsteps heading my way turning slightly I saw four men walking down the trail to the dock. One man said, "Hey how are you"? "Oh I just stopped here to fish is there a problem sir"? Man, "Yeah we're waiting for a friend so get I can smell you from all the way over here". "It's not nice to talk about someone less fortunate you know. Maybe I should tell your friend not to stop by and have him fish with me"? Another man said, "Shut up Phil he's the runner. You go the shipment don't you"? "Maybe don't like being called mean names... maybe I should tell my friends not to let you buy their stuff". Man, "Now hold on I apologize for my friends words he doesn't understand not everyone has a good life. So now can we do business"? "Let me see the money and you get your order". Walking over the man opened a paper bag showing me five stacks of money. Reaching in I flipped through the stacks making sure they were all one hundred dollars instead of random bills. Last time that happened Glenn had a bone to pick with the creep.

Nodding I walked back into the boat and pulled the crack form under the leaves. Taking the bag the man then took the crate. Man, "Hope to see you more". Nodding I called Boxer back into the boat and began to paddle back up the river. It was a warm night when we got back to the cabin. Handing off the bag Glenn nodded happy and Mitchel said, "Another job well done Dante. Tomorrow you and me are going to have to work through the night while Glenn goes out of state to handle a new buyer. Also on his way back he has to take care of a few things in town so we won't see him until maybe Thursday". "Well what's the new buyers order"? Glenn, "He wants two hundred jars of shine for next week. But I have to head over to talk to him about the price. While you were gone I pick up all the supplies we need to start running first thing in the morning. And we can't stop until all the mash we have is pure alcohol hope you ready". Smiling I turned to Duke and Boxer who were chewing on big bones.

**Unknown View**

Voice one, "This will hurt him but it's for his own good right". Voice two, "whose to say he might just go cold inside. But at least he'll have pieces of them". Voice one, "That's the bit of good news we could give him".

**Dante's View**

With a warm meal in my belly I waved bye to Glenn and Mitchel and went home with Duke. Pulling the metal sliding door of the hospitals stairway to one side I closed it once Duke was past me. Spinning the handle it locked and Duke and me went up. Locking the second and third floors sliding doors Duke and I walked three rooms down the hall. Finding our room I tugged a handle inside on the exposed wall and the pushed in the door. Locking it behind us I smiled as Duke went to his mat and was already drifting off to sleep. Stretching a little I changed my clothes and smelt my armpits. The guy was right you could smell me so I took my washbowl and a bar of soap and gave myself a nice wash off. Slipping into my sweat pants and a tank top I was wrapped up on my sleeping bag bed. It was basically a sleeping bag I opened up and stuffed with the insides of a few pillows. Pulling the blanket over my body I was wrapped up tight and pulled the blanket over my head.

It was earlier around the break of dawn Duke and Boxer was yawning both were still sleeping. Smiling I began to add in the mix to the steering drum and Mitchel was taking care of the still. He was making sure the still was sealed up and wouldn't leak. In time Mitchel lite the bottom of the barrel and we began to pour the mash in. Sealing up the top it was now a waiting game. Looking up at the drifting clouds I said, "You know Mitchel Ginseng season starts the next month. I hope you a Glenn don't mind me going off every now and again to find some". Mitchel, "It's alright Dante we know how much you like to saw money. That dream of yours to reopen the restaurant is nice". "Yeah Mr. Fazbear was such a nice guy one of few people I ever met like you and Mitchel. One of the few that didn't talk down to me or called me names. Heck you two even put up with me smelling back even when I can hardly tell myself". Mitchel, "Hey Glenn and me gone at least a week plus without taking a bath so it's ok. Now look here we go some shine flowing".

Looking at the third barrels end nozzle with a twig sticking out of it began to trickle with moonshine. Taking some shine into a jar he shook it for a few seconds to say, "You see all those bubbles Dante that means that you got a real good batch of shine right there. Also don't forget to give it a little taste. You have to make sure it burns a little when it hits your tongue. But when it goes down your throat it makes you have a cool sensation as you breath". Feeling what Mitchel was talking about I shook my head saying, "That was a spoonful and it still hurt when I drink it". Mitchel, "Don't worry it'll grow on you just give it time. So now lets get packing". Nodding I started to pack the jars of shine into the crates. In time we had our first crateful of shine and still had another five batches of shine to make. So that was the process mixing, adding, waiting, and packing. That was the cycle and it went on for hours well into the night. Lighting a lantern Mitchel and I continued our shining for another few hours.

Mitchel, "And done seven crates of shine and five jars to ourselves for later. Good job Dante lets carry these to the house and then wait for Glenn". Nodding we started to carry the shine to the house and placed them to one side of the room. Soon an engine was making its way down the road but as I looked out the window I was it was a police car. "Mitchel police". Grabbing a tarp he threw it over the stack of crate and walked out onto his porch. As the car came to a stop two officers walked over to us as I petted Boxer. Mitchel, "Morning officer what can I do for you"? Officer, "Mitchel I have some bad news".

**Third person's View**

For a whole month Glenn was in the hospital injured from a drunken fool running a red light. The man was arrest and sued by Mitchel. The man couldn't believe his actions but Dante knew better then to listen to his words. Dante found that people acted like animals when they had control or not. It was in people's nature to hurt or try to hurt one another. But now Dante was looking at Glenn from the chair worried he might lose another friend. Mitchel walked into the room he had to check a few things as he told Dante. Seeing the bags under the young mans eyes Mitchel said, "Dante head on back home and get some sleep you need you rest. Glenn wouldn't like to hear that you skipped out on Ginseng season". Nodding Dante tapped Glenn's hand and walked out of the hospital.

As Dante walked a whisper lingered around him. Whisper, _"It hurts to lost the people and things you care for right"_? Dante, "Who said that"? Looking around the empty dirt road Dante wondered if someone followed him. Whisper, _"Well you can't see me yet its understandable. But in time we will talk face to face in a matter of specking. But relax I'm a friend not the one you should worry about. And in time you place in all their lives will come full circle. But for now go home you'll need to be awake for what's to come"_. As the whisper drifted Dante was on edge unsure either to go home or race back to the hospital.

Dante was home the wind outside told him that Ginseng season was going to end soon and the winter would be on them. Smiling as the sunlight peaked in through the covered window Dante grabbed his stick and walked out into the woods. With Duke in toe Dante paddled down stream to his secret stash of Ginseng. People knew better to try and get on Glenn and Mitchel's land. After what happened to the Reed brothers not many wanted to get sued or end up with shotgun pellets in the bellies. Dante pulled over alongside a rock face and tied the boat to a large rock. Petting Duke Dante climbed up to his hidden cave. A few weeks ago Mitchel told Dante of all the caves the honey combed all the mountains. When he found this one he got a great idea. Taking buckets of dirt from all over the place and making a few holes allowing rainwater to travel into the cave. Dante had his own hiding spots for his secret supply of Ginseng. He had three more stashes along the rocky river face. A bush that Dante planted covered each stash spot. Looking at his stash Dante felt the soil was nice an evenly wet. Dante, "Glad to know you all are getting nice an old". Planting two more berries he picked from yesterday Dante went to check the rest of his stash.

With his stashes ok Dante now headed in deeper to pick more Ginseng. After a good few years of wandering with Dante Duke grew to now have a nose of Ginseng. Which was a big help to Dante so with the season winding down the two need a good amount to end off the year. Running alongside Duke it didn't take long for the two to find more Ginsengs. Pulling up the roots with his stick Dante then replanted the berries and moved on to the next one. After picking five roots in the area they were off running to the next patch of Seng. In time Dante pulled up another seven patches of various numbers of Ginseng. With his bag nearly full Dante needed another two or three patches to fill his bag. Running with Duke in front it wasn't long before they found another two patches. But there was so much Seng that Dante had to use his packs side pockets. After four hours of running for Ginseng Dante's season was at an end and it was a good end. With his pack full he paddled back to Mr. Spiders shop.

Smiling Dante walked into the Ginseng store and nodded at Mr. Spider. Mr. Spider, "Dante heard about Glenn he doing ok"? Dante, "Don't know but I hope he gets well I mean he's one of the few that..." Trailing of Dante unloaded his Ginseng on a scale for Mr. Spider to tell him how much money he earned. Mr. Spider, "Seven pounds that's about five hundred dollars and a few odd bills". Dante, "That'll be find it should get us even closer to my dream". Mr. Spider handed Dante the money and once he was done counting Dante walked off. Employee, "Damn I just can't believe the Glenn Moore died". Dante stopped in his tracks and turned to the employees as they continued their conversation. Tapping Duke Dante and him went into a mad dash back into town to see if it was true. Dante, _'Please no I don't want to lose anyone else please'_. After hours of running the two got to the hospital and found Mitchel leaving the lobby.

Whisper, _"Hold back your tears and listen. We must meet after he talks walk alone and sit by the stump in the back"_. Dante, _'Who are you and why are you doing this to me'_? Whisper, _"I've done nothing Dante its lady luck casting her dice for your life. And she keeps giving you snake eyes"_. As the whispered ended Dante raised his head looking right at the bearded elderly man. Mitchel saw the dirt covering Dante's legs and the sporadic panting coming from Dante and Duke. Both toe Mitchel looked as if the ran a marathon then ran home just to say the won. Mitchel saw the stains of tears and red eyes that his young friend had. Walking over Mitchel held something in his hand. It was Glenn's leather snakeskin hat. Placing it on Dante's head to say, "He didn't suffer and he told me to tell you that 'your a good kid Dante and you'll make a great man one day'".

Walking off with Mitchel to his truck Dante held Duke on his lap. After a short drive the two was back at the brother cabin. Dante didn't like it when he lost someone he cared about. But in this world things like the lose of those you cared of often shaped your life. Sleeping on the couch Dante saw the light for Mitchel's room go out meaning that he was a sleep. Slipping out the window closet to him Dante found the stump at the open field. After twenty minutes of staring at the clear night sky a laugh caused him to turn his head. But it was more like a chuckle still slowly a large figure rose from the shadows. To Dante it was as if the shadows themselves were giving a chance to live. Dante was started but he didn't run instead he pulled his knife. Shadow, _"Good to know that the first question is out of the way. But for now I'd like to introduce myself I'm Shadow Freddy"_.

Dante, "You look like one of the old animatronics from Fazbear's..." Shadow Freddy, _"Yes the Dinner was where me and my friend was born. But you passed it when you were younger allowing us to follow you. You were more interesting compared to other that passed us. My time for now is short but you will meet my friend soon. And sorry we can't talk on a daily bases... not yet at least. A few more moments and you will understand how the story ends"_. With that Shadow Freddy slipped back down into Dante's shadow leaving him with more questions then answers. But one thing was for sure Dante's dream to reopen the pizzeria was more then just a simple goal.

Today was the day Mitchel brought Glenn home but he was nothing but ash. Mitchel, "Don't ever get buried its easy to get cremated that and it saves money for the family. Don't worry Dante he's in a better place and he's watching over us". Dante nodded tucked his long red hair into Glenn's hand and smiled as best he could. Mitchel smiled through his beard and walked into the next room. He came back with a small portable radio and a hand crank generator. Mitchel, "Glenn and I thought it would be a good idea for you to have power and seeing as you know a thing or two about wiring we though this would help. The radio is so that Duke doesn't get bored".

Smiling at one another the two share a hug and Dante help the gifts. Dante, "I'll make my dream come true Mitchel and I'm happy knowing Glenn is going to watch me get there". Nodding at his young friend Mitchel went to get Dinner ready and Dante clicked on the radio.

**Smiles; Well that was trippy.**

**Jester; Well not much to say really but the usual like, share, and comment if you would.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Well this is messed up nearly a whole week goes bye a barely anyone seems to read. But I'm not going to let that get me down. We still got one person to leave a comment. TheFriendlyDemon the cake part is taking a while to bake. But Smiles hugs are real you feel that strong grip around your sternum that's him giving you a hug one handed like a man should. And THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE! Ok well thanks Demon now on with the fic.**

**Mitchel's View**

"Dante how are things in Kentucky"? Dante answered on the other end of the line saying, "Wet what else is new... Mitchel you should be resting you really scared me after that heart attack". "Now don't you be getting all teary eyed how did things go with Ms. Cooper"? Dante, "She liked the shipment so much that she wants to ask for twice as much next season". "Good to hear when you get back I've got a few things to tell you so don't take too long ok". Dante, "I'll try Mitchel the roads as being slowed by the rain water". "When has a little water ever stopped you from walking where you wanted to go"? "Ok I'll start walking just make sure you get some rest". Hanging up I looked at the box next to my bed. "Hope you like it".

**Dante's View**

As I walked down the rainy street I found my eyes wandering once more. But as I looked at a newsstand the headlines of an article reading, 'Grand day's ahead Ms. Fazbear in talks about where Freddy Fazbear pizzeria will head'. "Hope you bring them fun back to everyone Ms. Fazbear we sure need it". Walking down the street I turned off into the main road and began to walk. After two hours I checked my watch to see it was seven at night. Pulling an energy bar from my pack I ate it down and chased it down with a bottle of fruit punch. Shivering a little I once more felt what Glenn called someone walking over my grave. Looking from up the raining road to back down it I shrugged and kept walking. But it was odd it sounded as if the wind was whispering in my ear. I could have sworn I heard the wind say, 'save them'. Walking on I knew it would take me a good two-day walked back home. "Man I should really by something with a motor... maybe not Mitchel told me how much gas cost".

Getting to the hospital I had bought Mitchel a pack of his favorite potato chips. But when I got into the room I saw a doctor pull the bed sheet over Mitchel's head. Seeing me a nurse said, "I'm sorry son". The doctor walked over to say, "I understand how you feel". Turning to him I said, "Do you know what its like to have no one but always lose people that want to help you"? The doctor said nothing and walked away leaving me alone with my dead friend. Pulling the sheet from his head I saw the colorless face of my bearded friend. Feeling the pain once more erupt from inside me I pulled off Mitchel's headband and held it. "I'll always have you both watching over me... thank you for helping me grow to know the world some more". Tucking the headband into my pocket I looked at the box next to his head. Opening the card attached it was to me.

_Dear, Dante_

_ I know that Glenn and me have been a big help in your life. But I want you to know you've been a big help to us as well. Keep growing and stay strong. And if you don't mind move the still into your place so no one will take it. And happy sixteenth birthday Dante hope you like it._

_Your friend,_

_Mitchel Moore_

When I finished the note I opened the box to see a book that read in Glenn hand's writing 'Moonshine for the youth'. Next to that were stacks of hundreds. "You two were the closet things I had to a family... thank you". Closing the box I put it in my pack and started to write a note saying, 'cremate my friend'. With the note in hand I felt weird no tears or watery eyes I just felt cold. Pulling the sheet over Mitchel's head I placed the note on his chest. But instead of leaving I sat down in the chair just staring at the blank white wall with the small TV. Seeing the lights flicker with not even a sound was odd however. But still I sat not saying a word it was as if my body was instinctively waiting. Feeling a light brush on my opposite arm I turned my head slightly to see a shadowy bulky Bonnie. "You're Shadow Freddy's friend right"? He nodded but remained quiet even in the darkness of the room everything was still.

"Why doesn't it hurt? Before it hurt to lose the people I cared for but now I just feel spent". Shadow Bonnie, _"It'll never be easy but those you are for will come and go. Its hard and overtime it'll feel like others will never know the real you. Remember that cause soon your path will never be more clear"_. As he faded back into the shadows the lights remained off only the patter of rain keeping me company. Walking to Glenn and Mitchel's cabin I found Boxer siting inside. Smiling at him I grabbed all the food from inside the cabin and locked up the window shutters. Whistling for Boxer the big bloodhound made his way outside and I locked the door. Taking off Glenn's hat I wrapped my hair back with Mitchel's headband then put back on Glenn's hat. "Thanks for being my family". With Boxer next to me I walked off to collect the still and make our way home.

**Third person's View**

It been two months since Mitchel passed and with winter in full swing Dante and his dog friends once more had to find things to do. Using everything at his disposal Dante closed up the windows and began to find various ways to keep their room warm. Find an old map Dante saw that there was a junkyard down in Kentucky. Nodding his head Dante new his best chance to make the place warmer for him and the guys was to find working parts and wiring. Dante, "Ok guys we're going to have to make a long trip and I don't know how long it'll be until we get back. But lets make sure we do what we can to make our dream come true". Happily barking at Dante's idea he wrapped them it puffy clothes along with wrapping their legs. Dante hid his more valuable things and then closed the doors to the stairway and their room as best he could. In time Dante was walking through the soft snow with Duke and Boxer right at his side.

Today we find Dante walking through the streets of a small grassy town in lower Kentucky. Dante and his friends spend days walking and asking for off the books jobs. Tonight however Dante was guarding a construction site. Over the last week several night watchmen allowed vandals to trash and halt the construction. So Dante asked if he could watch instead and pretend to be a random bum. But while he walking around he could record the vandals and stop them for the owner. The owner agreed and here we are Dante sitting alongside the inner gate waiting to hear something. Sighing Dante looked at his watch then back up from the shadows into the empty loot. The only evidence of construction was the metal beams sticking out from the ground with concrete mixers close by. Dante, "Hope those two aren't barking like last time don't want to have to look for another place to call home until we go back to Honey county".

In time a truck pilled up to the side of the site and Dante heard several foot get out of the car. Hearing the chain rattle Dante turned on the small camera and started to record from the shadows. He watched as the hooded goons took crowbars and sledgehammers to all the equipment in site. Nodding at the evidence he had Dante pulled the football helmet onto his head. Tapping it twice he hopped to his feet and began to skate to the goons. With a lasso in his hand he charged. Caught off guard the goons were shocked seeing Dante in old football pads and skates charging them with a lasso. Snaring one in his first try Dante laughed as the others tried to run away. Tying down the first in seconds the second and third goon didn't get far catching both with another lasso Dante skated around them until they dropped to the ground. Looking at the last man try to climb the gate Dante lassoed his leg and tugged him down to the ground. In seconds the guy was hog-tied and Dante went to make a call to the owner. As the owner pulled up Dante knew it wouldn't be long before the cops came too.

Dante, "Well sir I think my work here is done. You have the evidence and them so I'll be on my way". The owner nodded knowing Dante wouldn't stay. Handing Dante a roll of money he skated away happy to make money once again. Back at the small run down corner store Dante climbed the back fire escape. Pulling a board from the window then went inside. And was greeted by happy licks and barks. Dante, "Ok calm down I'm happy to see you both as well". Petting his canine friends Dante took off his gear and cranked the small scooter motor he had in the room. With several pipes hooked up around the room the pipes began to get hot. But thanks to the vent pipe Dante also had hooked up the motor didn't knock them out with exhaust foams. Warming their dinner Dante was happy that the two friends with him were ok after a year of not being with Glenn and Mitchel. Putting on Glenn's hat Dante knew that the two old men would never really be gone. Taking off his clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers Dante began to exercise.

Jumping jacks for twenty minutes, six minutes of sit-ups, and lastly a jog up and down the side stairs. With his workout done Dante went downstairs to once more work on the motorbike he built from hand. Sure he found all the parts from his now favorite junk dealers Ben. But the one thing he could say about the junk dealer was that he knew the difference between things that were really junk. And the things he could sell on the side for money. Taking out the welding torch Dante started to connect the back end to the pull cart he's been using nearly his whole life. With the smoke clearing Dante nodded at his work and once more went to work trying to get the engine to start. Pouring a little gas into the engine he used the kick pedal to try and give the old engine life once more. After five kicks the engine still refused to show any signs of life. Sighing Dante once more broke down the engine and to check what was wrong. Working late once again Dante called it a day went to sleep.

The next day Dante was out with Duke and Boxer looking for work. Looking at a flier Dante saw that the local gun range was offering one thousand dollars for anyone who could shoot twelve ducks from out of the sky. Walking all the way across and a little out of town Dante and friends found the gun store. With the sign up booth still up Dante walked over and asked, "Hey can I try for the contest"? Woman, "Sorry son only people with a gun license or permission from a guardian can participate". Sighing Dante chose to just watch instead. Sitting in the back Dante watched as several hunters walked out each holding their own gun. In time the contest began and Dante couldn't believe it the guys were missing so badly. Only one guy managed to get nine plastic clay decoys. Shaking his head Dante said, "Man someone help these guys can't hit anything". One contestant heard Dante looking at him to say, "Why don't you try and do better brat"? Dante, "I would but I don't have a license to compete". Another man said, "Hey you can borrow my license kid". Looking at the man he nodded as the handed Dante the flat plastic card the woman in charge allowed Dante to try. Taking a hunting shotgun Dante easily loaded the slugs into the gun and chambered the gun.

Dante, "Pull". As the first decoy went flying Dante locked onto it and took it out with ease done the same five more times after. Loading another full clip of six slugs Dante called for the next wave of decoys. Dante showed up the other contestants by taking out another six decoys with ease. Smiling Dante placed the gun down and walked past the men with a smile on his face. Thanks to his time with Glenn and Mitchel Dante knew his way around some guns. But before he left the winner of the contest said, "He son you ever tried trick shooting"? Dante, "No what's that"? Man, "The names James son and I would like to help you get even better at that little talent of yours". Dante, "Sure the names Dante I don't know what you're talking about but I know I'll have fun". Shaking the mans hand Dante and the trick shooter James were going to have a long talk. And they did in two weeks time Dante was in clean clothes and not as foal smelling as he was before. But he was doing gun tricks for anyone who would pay him to show them off. Dante even brought back some old gun tricks that many thought were long gone.

Dante was now was going to fire with his back turned. Holding nothing but a mirror Dante lined up his sights and took aim at the center of the target. With his silver long barrel handgun Dante opened fire. As all nine rounds connected with the wooden target Dante used the bullets to make a smiley face. Turning to the crowd they began to clap as Dante moved to his next trick. With Boxer and Dukes help Dante hand them start to tug a rope with a knot in the middle. Reloading his gun Dante opened fire hitting the knot with every shot until the knot gave. Duke and Boxer began to strut away with their share of the rope. Both knew that it was an act but they loved that they got a new chew toy at every show. For his last trick Dante was going to fire from his side as fast as he could. While someone from the crowd threw a hat into the air. A girl Dante's age was picked and she was giggling like crazy. Dante showed no interest in girls.

Its not that he didn't like woman just that Dante hated how girly some would act. Often either giggling too much or just asking him questioning that he didn't like. James, "Ok girl give it as good throw". The girl nodded and off the hat went. Dante honed in on the hat and shot every round into the hat with a smirk. The girl picked up the hat and was shocked at Dante's skill. Soon the shows announcer came out saying, "Lets give a big hand for Dante the lone shot"! Hearing the cheers Dante walked with James and his friends back to their camper. James, "Another great show too bad it'll be the last one for a while". Dante smiled to say, "Hey more time for me and the guys to relax. I want to thank you James going around to do theses shows have been fun". James, "Hey you showed me up at a gun contest and did it with style. No thanks needed you just opened my eyes".

While James was talking with the shows director while Dante was going over the newspaper. But he stopped at an article, 'Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria asking for night guard to watch the store'. A smile grew across Dante's face as James came back into the camper with the money. Seeing Dante James asked what it was he was reading. Dante, "My favorite place in the world is open James... I need to go home". Reading the article James remembered how Dante went on about his childhood friend Freddy Fazbear. Nodding James started the camper saying, "Next stop Honey County".

**Jester; You all know what's going to happen but still leave a comment its not that hard. So anyway peace off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Well it not much but we still got a good amount of reviews.**

**Jester; True but like always I wish more people would comment. But its how people feel and I won't force them. So lets reviews, Random guest glad to hear hope you like this update as well. TheFriendlyDemon well if you or anyone wants to see more frequent update its simple. We asked this before in our other fics but now we settle for any reviews we get. But if you all can give us five reviews then we'll provide an early update before next week. And yes we know other Freddy fics update more frequently then us. However we're not only working on this fic alone.**

**Smiles; All our other open fics and the ones that are still in productions as well. Along with the advice and collaborations we do it's a lot.**

**Jester; And top that off with our day-to-day lives and we have to push it to write updates for all our fics. Still it all comes full circle when you the readers give us feedback on what we wrote. So last comment from Sheph3rdOfFire like you just explained Fire we're known for our AT fics more. But also we went off and created an OC that doesn't interact with the FNAF crew as frequent as the other fics up right now. Still thanks for the kind words as always hope you all like the update.**

**Smiles; LETS RUN IT!**

**Dante's View**

Standing in the outfit store I needed to buy new clothes for my first night as the guard for my favorite place in the world. James, "So you're serious about working at this place aren't you"? "Hey I called they said to show up ready for work tonight. So yeah I'll call you if I need anything James so don't worry". James, "Dante are you sure you want to stay in the woods"? "Yeah I grew up with Duke and Boxer in the woods and that's where we'll stay". Nodding at me I picked the dark blue shirt from the rack along with the matching pants. Paying for both I shook James hand as he drove off. "Lets go home guys". With both my friends with me we got to our abandoned home hospital. "Well nothing seems out of place just a few new weeds around the place" Petting Boxer I unlocked the secret handle for the stairs door and closed it behind us. Walking up the stars I unlocked the other doors and repeated the process for our room.

Once more in our room I found all the things we left behind. Pulling out a brick I found the small ammo box Glenn found in the woods. Opening it I found the thousand dollars I originally left behind. Adding the money I made to the money and valuables I hid I had close to seven thousand dollars. Hiding the box once more I walked over to the pile of metal I had collected while I was in Kentucky. Smiling I also found the scooter I pieced together with nothing but junk parts. Disconnecting the cart from the back I cleaned the engine and gave it a test run. With the engine roaring to life after six kicks I said, "Well we won't have to worry about me being late guys". Barking happily at me I gave them warm dog food and started to warm up a pack of soup. Checking over the special things I had James get me I wanted to be ready. "One Taser, one can of pepper spray, and a nightstick.

"Ok well might as well eat fast and get going". Drinking down the warm soup I changed my clothes but not before giving myself a quick wash off. Carry my scooter down the stairs I locked the door behind me and rode off. Riding my way to the fun pizzeria its remodeled shaped in the papers gave me an even bigger smile. "Mr. Fazbear you don't have to rollover in your grave it happened. Now I can keep my promise I'll watch and protect them. I just wish it didn't take me so much time... No I'm here and I'll make you all proud. Not just you Mr. Fazbear, Glenn, Mitchel... you all gave me a chance when no one else would. You lost your lives but opened my life to some many new faces. Still what the Shadows said has to matter cause something's still waiting for me..."

**Third person's View**

Parking in the side loot Dante then walked inside with his backpack over his shoulder. Walking inside a man smiled as he approached Dante saying, "Hello well I say your going to do just find here Mr. Dante. Ok the office is in the back just walked past the bathrooms hallway or the storage bay hallways. Then you'll find the large open door to the security office. The day guard will explain what you need to do through out the night so you'll be ok". Handing Dante the key's Dante locked up behind the man and walked to the office. But what Dante noticed while walking was that the main room was far bigger then it had been before. To one side of the room Dante saw a new arcade area for the kids. Dante, "I'll try a few games later". Looking more Dante saw the new versions of his childhood friends the now famous toy models. Walking around a little more Dante found an area called kids cove inside he found two more animatronics.

One was a kid with various called balloons and a sign. Off in one corner he found the other animatronic its was missing a lot of parts plus its eye was popped out. The fox like head it had reminded Dante of Foxy. Dante, "So your the toy model of Ms. Foxy. Hm wonder what happened to you"? Before Dante could press the issue a phone began to ring. Looking around Dante jogged to find the source not wanting to miss an important call. Finding himself in the office Dante clicked the speaker button saying, "Freddy Fazbear Emporium we're closed at the moment". Caller, "Hello... hello oh hi ok I'm the day guard that use to have the nightshift. The last guard their finished his shift but complained about conditions. Ok before I talk about the disclaimer I need to give you the company welcome. So yeah welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear Emporium a wonderful place for kids to have fun. And for adults to relax as their kids enjoy.

"And blah blah blah animatronics create joy and stuff. Ok so seeing as it's your first night I am advised to warn you that the animatronics like to wander at night. It's to stop their servos from locking during the day. The old animatronics and newer ones weren't given a night function so there allowed to wonder freely. After the old store rotted for a few years the company came back and did renovations. Finding the old animatronics they used some of their parts to create the newer ones. But there have been problems a few kids disappeared in the area around the time the store opened back up. Now after the investigation the manager pressed the company to allow new software upgrades to the toy models. They have sex offender scanners in their eyes allowing them to spot a threat. So yeah I don't get why they aren't protecting you instead. So also they appear to have the same problem as the older models. If they see you this late they'll see you as exoskeleton without its suite on... so watch out.

"Cause if they catch you then they'll force you into a suite. And because of all the metals, wire, and other electronics in the suites. You'll most likely die a painful death. So we've given you an empty animatronics head, so you can put it on when ever you want. But remember it only works of some of them not all of them. Also might want to windup the music box in the kid's prize room. So use the tablet to watch things, keep the music box winded, and you'll be find. So have a safe night". At the end of the call Dante felt cold but a whisper filled his ears. Whisper, _'It hurts... dead... death by dawn'_. With the whispers dying down Dante felt the small knife he found in his old tree house burn slightly in his back pocket. Touching the knifes handle Dante noticed the it moved slightly as if its was shivering. Pulling up the tablet Dante winded the music box and began to flip through the cameras.

Looking around the room Dante found that there were two vents on both sidewalls. Both vents had a click down metal grate the buttons to control them on the desk in front of him. Testing both Dante noticed that they vent grates were reinforced with steel and thick wires. Clicking the hallway lights Dante saw nothing in the hallway to the office. Checking both vents Dante found nothing as he opened his pack to check his things. Dante, "From the noise outside the place is running on a generation. Huh well I won't be running out of power so long as I have my hand crank". Pulling the hand crank generator from his pack Dante opened the fuse box from under his desk and crossed wire a spark battery pack he made from twenty large round batteries. Hooking up the battery pack and his crank to the generators wires Dante began to add more power. Looking at the table Dante saw his power rise from eighty percent to eighty-nine after a few cranks. Winding the music box after a few minutes Dante closed the two vent grates.

Pulling up the store cameras Dante saw Toy Chica and toy Bonnie no longer on stage. TC was near the bathrooms looking at the halls camera. Dante saw that she no longer had her beak and eyes. TB was in one of the side party rooms kneeling by the vent. Cranking more power into the battery Dante increased the power supple. Clicking through the camera's more Dante found the storage room camera. Inside his heart sank at what he saw. Original Bonnie was missing half her face, one of her ears, and an arm. Original Chica was missing her hands, her jaw was just hanging, and her left legs exoskeleton was showing. Original Freddia looked the most kept together of the originals she only had various tears and wires handing from her furry body. Original Foxy as propped up against a wall he exoskeleton showing through the side of her face, her hook looked rusted and cracked, and her fur was torn off from her legs and waist. Dante shook his head saying, "I won't let you four just sitting and turning to junk". Putting down the tablet Dante clicked the hallways light seeing to his surprised toy Freddia standing down the hall.

Dante kept the light on and quickly winded the music box. Seeing it was ok he turned as he heard tapping from one of the grates. Looking at Freddia in the hall light her eyes were blacked out. Walking to the doors edge Dante felt his knife shiver and warm up once again. Stopping at the doors edge Dante said, "I'm happy... I'm happy that you all got to show such joy to children. But what I know you're trying to do is wrong... Stop trying to kill I don't know why you want to but I know its your choice. Please be the fun friends I wanted to stay with when I was still a kid... Mr. Fazbear wanted you all to bring joy to children of all ages. Killing people only brings pain". Walking back to his desk Dante turned off the light and heard the rustling in the vent moved away. Clicking on the hall light again Dante saw that TFr was gone. Nodding Dante looked around with the camera once again looking for anything odd. When he got to the toy room he was an odd animatronics popping out of the toy rooms prize box. Dante, "Another one... wonder what you do"?

At his words the puppet like animatronics turned slightly to the camera. Dante stared back but he couldn't help it. He was locked in a trance and his eyes felt heavy. Slowly his vision dulled until he was walking down a buzzy hallway. Looking left to right Dante saw the puppets face down the right hall. Following it Dante didn't understand why. As he reached the puppet he found a door. Slowly pushing the door Dante felt something wet hit his head and his feet. Dante hear a scream and smelt the odor of fresh rain and blood. Soon a sinister snicker met the screaming until the pain Dante felt was too much. Jumping back Dante found himself once more in the office looking around frantically. Looking at the camera Dante found the odd puppet was once more inside its box. Looking up Dante heard the chime telling him that his shift was over and he could leave. But Dante didn't want to after he had reset everything he walked into the storage room. Looking at his four old friends Dante couldn't help but let a few tears slip down his face. Touching Original Freddia's hands Dante said, "I didn't forget how fun you made my childhood... and I won't leave you to waste way... not like they did".

Standing up Dante closed the door and walked out front. Seeing the man from last night he was smiling at Dante as he walked up. Man, "Hello Mr. Dante how was your night"? Dante, "I remembered them... but they didn't remember me". Passing the man the key Dante noticed his shirt said manager. Kick starting his scooter Dante went home to find Boxer and Duke sleeping the morning away. Smiling Dante started to cook them breakfast and in time the two were up and about barking happily for food. Putting the two bowels of food in front of them the two dogs happily began to eat their food. Dante However still had his thoughts on Freddy's. What happened through the night he couldn't explain nor would anyone believe him. But Dante understood that something was wrong and the animatronics actions weren't just cause of some servo locking crap. He saw Mr. Fazbear's plans and blue prints the animatronics were his kids in a way. Dante remembered how much love he put into making sure each wire went to the right joint. Dante, "I promised I'd bring the fun back for him and I will".

After finishing his food Dante rode back into town and made a call. In the pay phone booth Dante heard the familiar scruffy voice of Ben his junk dealer. Dante, "Ben I got an order for you and its a big on". Telling Ben his list Ben answer was, "From what you just said it won't be hard for me to get these things to you. But why the hurry"? Dante, "Because some old friends need my help and no one else seems to care". Ben, "Ok where do you want to met"? Telling Ben the time and place Dante knew it wouldn't tale long for the junk dealer to find the parts. It was moving them all was the problem so time was going to be against him. Dante thanked Ben and went off to pick up a few things for his trip back home.

**Smiles; Well that was fun!**

**Jester; Too true like, share, and comment its all we ask. And if you want an earlier update live five comments and you'll get it.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Holly crap didn't see this coming!**

**Jester; Hello everyone once again we have another update for you all. But why so early you're wondering? Well not only did you reach the five-review mark. Well you all left some really kind reviews for Smiles and myself. So as thanks we'll go ahead and drop the next update. SleepiPanda no spoilers but theirs plenty more to be sad about. TheFriendlyDemon good to hear and hope you like this update as well. Zero1111 glad to hear and here's your update. Sheph3rdOfFire we'll Fire your words really did come true cause more people are reviewing so thanks a bunch.**

**Smiles; Prepare for an Epic Smiles hug. What makes them so damn Epic? I give you great apple whisky and hug you while narrating stuff in Morgan Freeman's voice.**

**Jester; Well there you go Fire hope you like it. Elatedrune well your wait for more is over cause here's more. Random guest no need to beg here's more hope you like it.**

**Smiles; Sing you yellow belly's SING OR I TAKE A BITE!**

**Dante's View**

It was three in the morning and toy Foxy. Better known as Mangle by the staff as the phone guy told me was in the vents. But with my hand crank keeping everything charged she was not getting past the grates. Looking up I saw original Foxy standing in the hallway as Balloon boy said hello in the left vent. Staring right at OF she was standing in the middle of the hallway her head hung down. "Please Foxy be the strong female captain I know you are". Double clicking the light she was gone in a fast her metal feet clattering through the halls. Winding the music box I soon heard what sounded like an off tone shanty in the form of humming. Clicking through the cameras the humming was coming from the storage room. Seeing OF's gold eyes in the corned the humming grew slight as I said to myself, "So you all can understand me..." Clicking back into the prize room I once more saw the Puppet or marionette as the phone guy told me.

With our eyes locking again I felt my eyes drift once more. Slowly I once more found myself in the buzzy hallway. Shaking my head I followed the Puppet saying, "Please tell me what happened"? It remained slight as it once more faded into the dark. Pushing into the shadows I felt that the darkness was a curtain with it to one side my eyes widened in horror. I saw the party room of the old Freddy's covered in blood and a large bloody print on a table next to a card. Walking over I opened the card all it read was in blood 'Save them'. Hearing the loud shriek again I jumped up to see OF standing in the room. She was feet from my desk her hand out stretch at me. But as the light began to flicker the chime for the speakers once more went off. The flickering ended with metal steps racing out the room. Shivering I felt as if someone was walking over my grave again.

Resetting the fuse boxes wiring I walked into the prize room. Touching the large gift box that the Marionette popped out of I run my hand along the side. "I want to know what happened and you still won't tell me. If you can show me pieces of the past you can probably see mine. Please if you can't trust me I understand but don't treat me like the others. I want to listen unlike them". Walking away I heard a whispered voice say something but just as fast I heard it the whisper ended. Nodding at the box I left the store again handing the manager Kane the keys once more. Once home I feed Boxer and Duke and ate too. After a while I went to sleep wondering what will happen tonight. Stopping my scooter in the empty parking space I walked to the door not to see Mr. Kane standing there with the keys. But instead I heard several things crashing. Rushing inside I found several teenagers messing up the place.

Pulling my nightstick I run up behind one and hit the back of his leg then punched his jaw. The other two shouted at me but I said, "You either leave of get arrested"? Teen, "Fuck you rental cop"! Running at me with a bat I peppered sprayed him then kicked him in the gut. The other ran at me brandishing a chain. Ducking under his swing I Tasered his leg. Falling to the ground I pulled some shoestrings from my pack and tied their hands. Making a call to the police the officers where there in no time. Giving my statement one officer was pissed cause one teen was his nephew. Officer, "Franklin when your mother hears this see will send your ass to military camp for good". In time Mr. Kane came in asking what happened. With both my explanation and the officer Mr. Kane didn't seem happy. Mr. Kane, "Officer I expect charges to be brought up against these boys and damages repaid". Officer, "Not to worry sir these boys will spend time in juvenile hall and their parents will pay for the damages". Nodding Mr. Kane turned to me saying, "Well in my rush earlier I may have left you with too much. Take the night off Mr. Dante I'll have to close the store for a few days until the parents pay".

"Sir I could come in earlier tomorrow seeing as no one will be here. Don't want those kids friends getting any ideas". Mr. Kane, "Good Idea". Locking up the store Mr. Kane handed me the keys and he left in his car. Riding through town I made a quick call and after that went home to feed Boxer and Duke. The next day I was sitting in the parking loot with my toolbox next to me. In time the horn for an old pick up truck rolled into the loot. Smiling I saw Ben the Junker in his overalls and boots. Ben, "So why did you have me bring all these parts here"? "Cause I made a promise and I need to see it through". With my help we brought the parts into the main room. Clearing a table I set up my tools and with Ben's help brought all the animatronics into the main room. Ben, "Damn man these old girls smell". "Which is why I need to help them. Thanks again Ben for all the help". Ben, "Can't have my number one customer thinking I can supply. See you later Dante". Nodding my thanks I turned to the girls say, "Lets give you all a look over".

**Third person's View**

Dante took off the fur of each animatronics and began to give each a look over. Not only did they have external mechanical problems but also inside it was worse. Gunk was stalling their systems and each had an odd pouch tucked inside their Exo's head. Looking inside the pouch Dante found that it had odd ash and bones. Putting the pouches into his pack Dante began repairing the girls. Starting simple he cleaned their gunk from their systems, then replacing their wires, and then moving onto the major repairs. Dante looked at the clock he spent two hours along just fixing OC's hands and OB's arm. Wiping his head Dante knew he was far from finished. In time he finished repairing OF's left side and fitted TF's plastic pieces. Dante noticed that TF's second head wasn't set right. Resetting it Dante placed the small-unpainted parrot onto her shoulder. Smiling Dante took off the soft plastic pieces and began to paint them.

In time TF was once more in her white and pink fur color skim. The parrot a bright orange and blue-breasted color. Sliding TF into her costume he was happy to see the fox pirate fully restored and ready to show her stuff. After another three hours of sowing often poking his hand Dante had created new full sized body furs for the old gang. Sliding them on Dante then gave them their newly made outfits. Foxy once more a pirate her black hat, gold painted hook, leather boots, and waist long pirate cloak just as Dante remembered. Bonnie in her skirt and blouse with a large bow in the front. Chica now had a new bib saying with glitter on it read 'party house'. And finally Freddia had her top hat, with a red bowtie and a new microphone in her hand. Dante turned to the new models happy that he repainted and buffed out the scratches they had received from the teens the other day. Stretching Dante scratched his neck looking at the clock. Dante had three hours before the night shift. Putting his tools away Dante sat and slowly drifted off to sleep. Smiling at the old and new generation of Freddy's girls.

**Unknown View**

Slowly I awoke from my sleep and to my shock I was the night guard just sleeping in the main room. But it was odd why was I standing so close to him. Turning I saw the other they were all just as confused as me. "Do you all feel weird as well"? Chica turned slightly looking at her hands. Toy Chica, "Yesterday we were all banged up but today we're fixed and I feel weird... I don't want to kill him". Turning to the guard he was sound asleep he was barely moving or breathing. Toy Bonnie, "His hands... he fixed us". Looking at his hands they had paint and bandages on his fingertips. Looking myself over I saw my fur repaired, a new mic in my hand, and on my head a new hat. Toy Foxy, "But why we tried to kill him why fix us"? Walking over I saw a small bag next to him. Opening it I found a book among the things inside. Flipping through the pages I found old drawings. "Look he's been drawing us these pictures go back to the original pizzeria".

Foxy, "The lad almost seems familiar but I don't know why". In time we heard the whispers of the Marionette, _'He messed you... he fix cause he missed you'_. With the whispers ended we looked at each other then the guard. Pulling off his hat a wave of red locks ran down his face and neck. Pushing back the hair I gasped he was really good looking. Foxy, "Freddia what..." Soon they all saw his face he looked as if he was only seventeen or eighteen. Bonnie, "This good-looking guy fixed us... reminded me to ask for a more intimate upgrade". "Really Bonnie... we just met him"? Toy Foxy, "Yeah at least let the guy take you on a date before you try getting him into bed". Toy Bonnie, "Still he's really good looking". Foxy, "Girls listen to this its an entry in his journal... 'Today the rain was coming down even harder then normal. Passing the closed pizzeria only brought up the pain of knowing that the one place that was close to a real home was closed. Duke pulled my jacket making me snap out of my thought. He's such a good friend I can't wait to let him met Freddia and the gang when I make enough money...

"I have to keep my promise to Mr. Fazbear. I'll take care of the place he made that brought kids like me so much fun'. That was marked a few years ago. From what I've read he's been trying different ways to make money to buy the place. All to fix it up and call it home". Looking at the sleeping guard the front door clicked looking at one another we sprinted off to hid. The Toy's ran on stage pretending to be still to my surprise it was Ms. Fazbear that was walking inside.

**Dante's View**

It was happening again yet another dream of me following the Marionette. But this time a man ran in my way he was dressed in a purple suite. Marionette, _'Save them'_. Repeating the phrase three times the man grabbed my throat saying with a hiss, "You can't". Jumping up I turned hearing as gasp. Standing there was none other then Ms. Fazbear. Pushing my hair back she smiled saying, "After all these years you came back". "You remember me"? Ms. Fazbear nodded saying, "Yes I do I remember the little stray boy walking through the streets stopping every now an again by the pizzeria. He would peak in hoping no one would notice. But I did and in time so did my husband who took the little boy under his wing". "I could never repay what kindness he gave me. It was thanks to Mr. Fazbear that I learned to repair and make things. The whole day I repair the Toy and Original models of Freddia's gang.

"But Ms. Fazbear I don't remember Mr. Fazbear ever mention an animatronic called Balloon Boy or Marionette". Ms. Fazbear, "My husband never designed those ones Balloon Boy showed up with the shipment for the Toy models. And the Marionette just appeared one night... I thought it was a good idea to let the kids get different things to do. But for some reason I never felt right being around those two". Reaching into my bag I pulled out one of the little pouches to asked Ms. Fazbear about them. Ms. Fazbear, "You say you found them inside the animatronics did you find anything else"? "I did inside their exoskeletons was an odd chest piece. It wasn't the battery cell but what was the oddest thing about the pieces it was almost as if they had heartbeats". Ms. Fazbear, "This looks like some kind of spice... talk to Mr. Johns in the export store he might be able to help you". Thanking her I walked her to her car and she drove off. Walking back inside I looked at the stage eyeing each animatronic.

"Apart of me knows you can hear me... please hear me I know you had a chance to kill me. But you didn't because I fixed you. Or you just wanted to make me shake in my shoes. Either way I wanted to thank you all you gave me a chance... a chance to strive for a goal. Sure plenty of people give up on a goal they set as kid's cause they started to think about their future. But every time I think of my future I want nothing more then to be here at Freddy's with all of you. If you do kill me at least I get to spend the rest of my nights here... good night girls have fun tomorrow". With that the speakers chimed and I walked outside. Mr. Kane, "Stressful night Dante"? "No sir making piece with old friends when they finally catch me".

**Smiles; He doesn't just have a death wish... he has a death achievement.**

**Jester; Touch's you right at the soft spot doesn't it. Ok like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

**Smiles; Another five reviews get you all-another update. So peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Did we die cause this didn't happen when we didn't ask?**

**Jester; Asking is more powerful then you think my friend. Now once again everyone thank you for posting enough comments so that we can drop you another update. Things are going to get crazy so be prepare. Now onto the reviews, Shep3rdOfFire really big thanks for the praise Smiles is coming over with another Epic hug.**

**Smiles; YEAH EPIC HUGS FOR THE WIN!**

**Jester; Right now Zero1111 oh we have something special in store for that moment. And Smiles Zero sent you a cookie and thanks.**

**Smiles; COOKIES! What is it chocolate..? CHOCOLATE!**

**Jester; While he stuffs his face lets move onto the next review. Elatedrune well thanks again more hugs.**

**Smiles * Talks with cookies in his mouth* first time we got so many back.**

**Jester; That is true... TheFriendlyDemon thanks for understanding. Yes it was short but remember when we do an early update we basically mean it's early. So we wake up around three in the morning before we go about our day to write up the chapters.**

**Smiles; Yeah sorry we write what we can.**

**Jester; Zombiejacob12 well you'll find out what will happen with those upgrades soon. Smiles.**

**Smiles; Touch any of these cookies and you'll see who really took captain Hooks hand.**

**Toy Foxy's View**

With everyone gone the girls and me snuck into the manager's office to use his computer. Hacking into the system we found no employee record of the current night guard. Freddia, "Try looking up anyone in the area by the name Dante". Typing in the name I found a few articles talking about and showing a young boy called Dante. Reading the articles aloud we were shocked he was homeless going from place to place to try and make money. Even more shocking was seeing a picture with him pulling a dead bear in a cart. Toy Chica, "For a kid he was tough... no wonder he's not afraid of us when we were kill crazy". Toy Bonnie, "Say's here that someone matching his description was mortally wounded a few years ago. Resulting in two men going to jail for life". Toy Freddia, "From what we heard last night he's expecting something to hurt him". Bonnie, "He's expecting us to hurt him but I wont". "I agree the one person to actually show such kindness to us was never given the same kindness his whole life". With us all agree we had to wait for tonight to see Dante again.

**Dante's View**

Thanks to Mr. Johns I managed get a meeting with Mama wolf. She was the mountains spiritual guild as some people I asked called her. Riding up the dirt trail I soon found her cabin nestled over a running stream. Walking to her front door a voice inside said, "Come in child you don't need to knock". Pushing in the door I found the elderly brown skinned woman sitting alone. Along her walks were odd paintings, pictures, and symbols. Mama wolf, "I heard from my boys you wanted to see me son. What can dear old Mama wolf do for you"? Handing her the pouch she said, "Where did you find this son"? Explaining her the events I went through at Freddy's she said, "Someone there is a very dark person. This is black magic son old world type of stuff. Now I can give you what you need to protect yourself but I don't know what good it'll do you". "Please the only people I've ever had that gave me a purpose are in danger please".

Nodding she handed me a bag to say, "Follow the ingredients and you'll do fine my boy". Thanking her I stopped to turn back to her. "Before I go can you tell me more about this"? Handing her the small knife she said, "This is very rare kept this close son this will help you fight the dark". Nodding again I left racing home to prepare for the unknown. It took me three hours but my preparations were done and I was happy. Putting everything I need into a duffle bag I rode off to Freddy's. Looking at my watch it said it was a little before eleven o'clock. Smiling I walked in only to feel cold the atmosphere in the place was like a freezer. Walking further into the store I stopped as my knife shivered in my back pocket. Then the laugh from the voice in my dream echoed throughout the room. Then it got really close saying, "It's me". Turning there stood a Golden Freddia but its body built said the suite was made for a guy to wear. The suite even had the body build of a guy. The suite said, "It's your favorite friend Freddy you've been messing with things you shouldn't have... time to die".

With one good swing his forearm connected with my ribs. Feeling the burn from my ribs I was flung from the feet. Bounce off a table top and landed on the tiled floor. Spitting a little blood I saw Freddy approach me. Grabbing my neck he flipped me over only to have pepper spray wash his eyeholes. Groaning in pain he grabbed my leg and threw me into another table. Rolling off I pulled my bag under a table and pulled on my gear. Freddy, "You've been a pain in my ass for nearly a week and your going to die choking". Flipping the table I was under I popped and said, "Batter up"! Taking a swing at his head I felt the bat connect and hear sick crack of bones breaking. As Freddy staggered back I lifted my other hand holding a cricket bat. With a downward arch I used the edge to hit his neck. Growling Freddy raised his hand and sent me flying. "Ok who taught you to be a Jedi"? Laughing Freddy caused several of the tables to fly at me. Running for cover he kept laughing as he said, "You know how long I waited for you Dante...Its been so boring having to clean up the left overs of those other weak fools.

"But you are special... you got closer then anyone else even made it... you even made them look beautiful again. But now you die... but don't worry you'll be my true price". As he rounded a table I popped out from under it and hit him in the ribs then tired to hit his head. But my bat merely grazed his head. As the suites head fell to the ground I saw a man with ash colored skin and hollow black eye. Smiling at me his razor teeth shinned in the dim light. Raising his hand he once more sent me flying. Slamming into one of the ceilings beams I dropped my cricket bat. Pulling myself up I saw him standing next to me. Smiling still he kick me off causing me to crashing down into the table. Rolling off the smashed table I crawled into the kitchen. Freddy, "Dante come out and play". "Who are you... your voice is familiar"? Lighting his voice the man said, "Hello I walked you through your first night... but unlike the other I wanted to save you're for myself". "Why me what did I do to make you want me"? Freddy, "Your my diamond in the rough... yes its cheese if you know the reference but I needed you to end this damn cycle.

"Thanks to a certain little pain I lost out on collecting eight certain souls". Clicking on the deep fryers I placed a pot into the oils. Looking next to the grease bottles I found a long neck fire lighter. Freddy, "But thanks to your the cycle broke and now I can take the eight and you. So die if you'd please". Grabbing a pot and threw a portion of the fryers oil into his face. I then tackled him back into the hallway. Rolling off I kicked Freddy in the face. But as we stood I lite the lighter and turned my pepper spray into a mini flamethrower. As I back up something stabbed the back of my leg. Turning I was hit with something hard. Even though I had my football helmet on it still hurt. Feeling my arms restrained I turned to see Balloon boy holding my arms. Freddy, "Good job now hold him still I need to collect his soul to get the others". As Freddy approached I said, "How are you"? Freddy, "I'm the Purple guy better know as the Purple suite killer". Pulling off the suite his slick purple suite was still bright even in the stores dim light. Looking at him I said, "You forget one thing". Purple guy, "What did I forget"? "You forgot the music box".

In a flash the screech filled the hallway as the Marionette hit Balloon boy then Purple. Pulling my Taser I held Balloon boy and stabbed my Taser into his eye. Shaking violently he dropped to his back. Turing I saw Purple struggle to fight the Marionette. Pulling a small pouch from my pocket I said, "Marionette get back". Jumping away I threw a pouch of the stuff Mama wolf told me to make. Hiss through his teeth he asked, "What is this stuff"? "Coffa dust specialty from Mama wolf". Gripping the bat I bashed it into his head a few times until he grabbed the bat and bent it. Back handing me he threw me into a wall. Feeling my head go through the dry wall I had to wipe the pieces of the wall from my face. Feeling a portion of my face sting I saw blood dripping to the floor. Wobbling to my feet I saw Marionette stabbing into Purple's arms. Growling he threw Marionette into me. Grabbing hold of him I sprinted down the hall.

Purple, "Running you do know the doors are locked right"? Getting into the office I looked at Marionette his masked was cracked in three places, his arm was limp, and his chest was squeaking. Placing him next to the vent I pulled my nightstick. Purple was standing in the hallway with a smirk, "Dante time to die". Raising his hand he hurled me backward into the desk. Feeling the desk give I felt pieces of my football pads fall to pieces under me. Looking up Purple smirked was wide and sinister. Purple, "Just like it the tales... a wandering soul looking for his place and his love... you think your going to live through this little tale of yours Dante? Sorry to break it to you but just like the other Dante's of history you die trying to be the hero". Reaching into my pack I pulled a little surprise. Purple, "And what is that suppose to be a little cap gun"? "No it's a arch gun". With that a large electrical beam curved through the air hitting him. As Purple screamed in pain I said, "Monsters like you are always in every tale of justice and righteousness.

"You look down on the innocent cause they don't believe monsters like you can be so close. But tonight I kill a real monster and save the innocent that you want to hurt". Roaring a creaturely scream all the glass in the room and hall shattered and I was sent flying into the wall. Coughing up blood I looked up as Purple's foot connected with my jaw. Purple, "Before you die I want to confine something's in you. I killed that little freak over their he was my first kill at Freddy's dinner. But it didn't feel right I soon found that he escaped my spells. So when I made a deal with a few spirits I found out the real thrill in killing. Taking souls I found that younger souls taste oh so good. But from time to time I like to taste older ones. But when Mr. Freddy found out about my activates with Kane he tried to stop us. But that didn't end well. What's with that look Dante as you said I'm a monster... killings in my nature. But thanks to that little freak I lost four young and tasty souls.

"A few month later Freddy's Pizzeria goes under and the night guard Jeremy takes the fall. Added he gets a little frontal lobe taken off too. All thanks to me adding a little something into the animatronics. After the freak puts the girls inside of their new bodies. Sometime before you got here another night guard tried to save them. But he died too all thanks to my tinkering with the girls. He too helped that puppet to stop me from catching another four tasty souls"! "And what about Balloon boy and the other night guard what did they do"? Purple, "Balloon boy he was another soul I caught after I made my deal. But unlike the others him wanted to help. So I gave him a new body and he was good to go. But that last night guard Mike something he was a really pain. He made it through all the nights. But when I came during over time he never go to see the clock strike one. But now you get to die and join my collection a trophy adding my power. And soon this whole county will fear the nights of darkness that the Purple killer will spread". Gripping hard at my throat he slammed my head into the wall. Soon Marionette screech sinking his fingers into Purple's face. Growling Purple threw us both to the grated vent eyeing us both with hunger.

Purple, "Why are you smiling"? "Cause we will die but the girls will be safe from you". Purple raised his hand but I pulled my gun firing all nine shots into his chest. Screaming again he looked at me confused. But I smiled this time saying, "Coffa dust mixed with silver cross bullets. Mama wolf warned me that some monster need a little bit extra something to kill them". As Purple's black blood dripped onto the tiled floor I hugged Marionette and stood up. My leg was killing me and my shoulder and arm hurt. Dropping my gun I pulled my knife and placed it into Marionette's hand. Holding his hand we charged and stabbed into Purple's chest. Staring right at him I said, "We die being hero's... *cough* Purple you die like all other monsters alone and wishing you hadn't crossed us". Screeching Purple belched up a pool of black smoke that hissed in the air and vaporized after a moment. Slumping onto the ground I held Marionette as his masked cracked along the purple streak on his face.

"Marionette I sorry... we couldn't see their faces as they finally taste freedom. But now I know how my old storybook ends... the hero and his friend win but we... *coughs hard* die knowing that justice was set... Lets go together Marionette and know that we saved them". Looking down at him he nodded as he wrapped his good arm around me and I did the same. Slowly I felt the beating inside me slow and all I wanted to do was sleep. "Thanks Mr. Fazbear for giving me a chance... we all need a chance".

**Smiles; Now that's a cliffhanger... or a good ending.**

**Jester; Well that's what the comments are for. Like, comment, and share if you all would. **

**Smiles; Yup so peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Well then this is one cliffhanger ending we can't ignore.**

**Jester; Too true hello once again dear readers Smiles and I have returned to provide you with good news.**

**Smiles; That's right seeing as you all like the story so much now. We're going to keep providing you all more updates.**

**Jester; Sadly this is going to be our last early update. We need more ideas so that means we're going to need time to think.**

**Smiles; And if any of you have a small idea be sure to let us know. Also yes there will be lemons added soon just need to find the right chapter.**

**Jester; Anyway lets review, Zero1111 yes some of the heroes usually get the girls. And others die protecting the women they love. Still no problem we keep true to our word with fast update. Sheph3rdOfFire don't freak out its not the end here's the next update. And thanks for the praise. Elatedrune well your pleas have been answered so don't worry. Random guest thanks for the praise. Random guest it's not the end. Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; Heart weak... blood flow slowing... must shoot douchebag...**

**Toy Chica's View**

As the clocked hit twelve our free roam mode was set. But looking around we found the room in ruins. Examining the room I found a little blood. Foxy, "Everyone there's blood heading to the office". As we made our way to the office we found more signs of a fight. That creep Balloon Boy was trashed with a Taser jammed into his eye. Looking around we also found burn smudges and a beat up helmet. Racing down the hall with the others we found a man in a purple suite and Dante hugging the puppet. Freddia, "Shit he's bleeding". Racing over we separated the two but the puppet said, _'We save you sisters... he tried hurting more but we save you... we save all'_. Looking down Toy Freddia was trying to stop the bleeding. Toy Foxy, "We have to call for help we can't help him". Foxy, "Make the call we have to save him". Nodding I triggered the emergency signal inside my systems and received the confirmation trigger. In time we heard the police sirens getting close and we scrambled to our original places.

Seeing the officers scan the main area one officer said, "Shit it looks like Frankenstein went five rounds with Batman in here". Second officer, "Keep it tight we have no idea who's still here". Nodding the three officer began to move further into the store. In time two women in white shirts and blue pants ran in with a stretcher. Sometime later they had Dante on the stretcher racing to the door. But they stopped saying, "Shit he just flat lines sir I need you help". Soon the officer was using his hands to pump Dante's chest while another pump a round plastic thing on his face. The second white shirt began to work with a device saying, "Three two one clean". Using the paddled of the device on Dante's chest his body jumped. White shirt, "No good again". Officer, "Come on kid stay with us". Sending another jump into his body the second white shirt said, "I got a pulse its small but its there". Officer, "Hurry". Rushing out one officer said, "You two stay here I'll escort them to the hospital".

The two nodded and walked around the room. Younger officer, "Hey Key's is that the same kid that lives in the woods"? Other officer, "Yeah that's him I remember him a few years back. Still can't believe he lived on his own for so many years"? Younger officer, "From what the old timers tell me he's a fighter. And if you can live for all the years he's been on his own. Then you must be some tough ass son of a gun. Still they said the kid walked around all his life with a small smirk and his eyes hidden". Other officer, "Do you think he's going to make it"? Younger officer, "No idea but from what went down in here I'd be shocked if he didn't".

**Third person's View**

The whole state of West Virginia was up in arms when news of the Purple killers aka Jason Booth hit the airways. Every person in West Virginia wanted Kane Buster lynched. Kane tried to lawyer up but when Dante's recorded evidence of Kane's dealing with Jason got into police hands it was over. Charged with the aided murder of all the children, Mr. Fazbear, and numerous others Kane lost every cent he had. And was given death by the chair. Dante awoke two months after his injuries in a hospital bed. Dante made sure the not a single officer told the press that he was involved with bringing down Kane. Lying in the soft bed Dante watched as Kane walked in shame. Dante even chuckled when a woman clocked Kane in the jaw. Dante, "More questions officer"? The head sheriff was often in and out of Dante's room. Sheriff Bryan smiled weakly seeing the young man he often saw wandering the streets on his own. Often with a dog at his side Bryan new Dante and seeing him lick this was disheartening. Sheriff Bryan, "Dante someone wants to ask you a few questions". Nodding a man in a black suite and dark shades stepped into the room.

Suite, "May we have a moment sheriff Bryan"? Nodding the sheriff left leaving the two alone. Suite, "How are your dogs Dante"? Dante, "Fine I got a friend to looking after them while I stuck in here". Suite, "That's good but stuck isn't the word others would use. You have a fractured arm, busted leg, and you've got a few cracked ribs". Dante, "Well I'm not others plus I'm going to pay a big bill. And soon Freddy's will be closed again all I wanted was just to be at the one place that made me the happiest". Suite, "Dante the recording you took had to be edited a little you know that don't you"? Dante, "You don't want people know that real monsters exist? Ignorance isn't a healthy thing you know that right"? Suite, "We know Dante that's why we're asking you to keep quite. And we'll take care of your living expenses for a few years. Sounds like a good deal if you ask me"? Dante, "No I've got a better one. You make sure the press doesn't blame Freddy's for the wrong doing a two psycho's and repair the store.

"Then and only then will I stay quiet. Also give me back all my things from the investigation... even my knife. I know you understand how unique it is"? The Suite nodded saying, "I'll make some calls but remember Dante ignorance is bliss to some". Dante, "Well we both know how wrong they often are". Nodding the Suite left on his way out he said, "We keep our promises Dante". Walking off Dante was left to his thoughts wondering how the Suite would keep his promise. Five days later the Suite kept his promise an FBI agent was on the news saying, "Today we officially recognize that Freddy's Fazbear had no part in the wrong doings of Mr. Kane and Mr. Jason. Today we thank the young man who helped bring and end to those two crimes. In his request to remain unanimous he also request that people know that as a kid he visited this very Pizzeria.

"And he found this place to be his home and asks that parents not fear being here. Because Freddy's pizzeria is a wonderful place to visit when you're a kid". Dante smiled hearing a few knocks as his eyes widened seeing Ms. Fazbear walk into his room. Ms. Fazbear, "Watching TV Dante"? Nodding Dante said, "Did a guy in a Suite talk to you"? Ms. Fazbear, "Yes and he said he wouldn't take the girls so long as they behave under my super vision. Now that Freddy's in under my ownership fully I'm allowing the girls to fix the place. And do whatever maintenance they want done on themselves. Thanks to my husbands blue prints and my credit card they are making themselves fell more alive". Dante, "That's more that even I could ask for. Ms. Fazbear can I tell you a story... its about a boy who wanted to be a hero"? Nodding Ms. Fazbear pressed a button one her phone and listened in awe at the story of 'The boy and the spirit'.

**Ms. Fazbear's View**

Walking into the stores main room I found the girls sitting or walking around the place. Chica, "Mother it's good to see you". "It's good to see you all as well. But I need you all to gather around. I want you all to listen to what Dante has always wanted us to hear". Foxy, "What do you mean ma'am"? Placing my phone on the circular plastic table I started the tape. Dante, "Ms. Fazbear have you ever heard the story of the boy and the spirit? It's a tale of a young man with no one but his guided by to his... destiny is what the boy called his spirit guide. The boy worked his whole like with little thanks or even little to call his own. The boy one day asked in his sleep was his life to be nothing but loneliness? But the answer was give to him by the Spirit. The Spirit told the boy that his homeland would ask him to undertake the path that few others could walk. The boy took the path and walked it for years learning and growing.

"But no one told the boy how close he would get to people... and how little time he would have with them. When they left him it hurt and the boy had to learn from the pain. In time the boy's homeland called to him. And then when he stood for his homeland none else warned or stood with him. He was alone as the evil of the land forced him to fight day after day. But as the days and nights went on he didn't falter because he was ready. The years on his own, the words of his elders, and the guiding voice of the Spirit showed him the heroic path. While people talked down about his home he didn't listen because he knew that the land and its people as a whole. He knew they should not and should never be held in contempt for the foolish and selfish actions of the few. The boy revealed the truth after he defected the evil. But in winning he realized that the landed didn't need a hero... it needed a rally cry.

"I just learned how that story ended with the boy now hero walking away because he could never be apart of his home. He was always close but still so far. Cause the land will always be inside of him and his memories. But he wouldn't be able to remain because of the skills he had and the way of life he grew to know that now". "That little boy was you and now you can't stay because you're afraid of how people will look at you". Dante, "Yes Marionette he whispered all my life... he guided me even when I didn't know it. Now with Purple dead my purpose is over like all heroes. We ask if people noticed us or if we're needed for something else? But I'm not need Mr. Fazbear... Ms. Fazbear you and the girls, Glenn, Mitchel, Ben, James, Boxer, and Duke are the only people that looked at me like a person. None of you knew that you grooming me to be the hero but I thank you all. And in time you'll never see me again... Purple's not the only monster out there I know that now.

"Go to Mama wolf and she'll help you defend the girls from scum like Purple if they try anything. *I hold Dante's hand*, Thank you all for being my family please stay safe and protect them". With that the tape ends and I turn to the girls. "Dante disappeared from the hospital some time again. No one knows where he went so I don't know what to do. But I called in an old friend who I talked to a few years ago. But how do you all feel"? Looking at them all they each looked heart broken. Freddia, "Mom when we were alive we still have no idea what our lives were like. But when we woke up in these suites we were scared. But Dad he saw us and talked to us protected us with his last moments. And when he left he gave us a message that there was two others working to protect us besides you. And he was right Dante and Marionette saved us all... but now he's leaving because he doesn't want to draw more monsters to us. He wants Dad's dream to stay alive but without Dante it doesn't feel right".

Foxy, "The lad was strong he almost died but fought cause he wanted to make sure justice was done... we can't lost one of the few people that doesn't see us as mindless machines". "Don't worry girls we'll find him and you can see him in a different light. For now how are your upgrades going"? Toy Freddia, "The parts will get here tomorrow night. Thanks to Dad's personal blue prints we figured out how to make these special upgrades Mom". Walking over all the girls hugged me and I hugged back. "If only your father and uncle could see you all know... they would be so proud of how strong and brave you've all been. I couldn't ask for better girls".

**Unknown View**

Driving up slowly I parked the car seeing the old hospital. Next to me in the car my partner who asked, "Hey Bruce you sure this is the right place"? "Relax Bell this is the place those hunters said they saw a guy with a cast on his arm and leg make his way up here. From what we got from the hospital staff he snuck out with no one even seeing him". Bell, "That's hard to do from what the staff said his condition was. What did he take from their storage room"? "Five bags of morphine, a bottle of painkillers, and slings with paddings for his leg and arm. Guy knew what to take says he got skill". Getting to the front door I slid the metal door to the side finding a lone light bulb hanging from above. Looking around the place looked deserted but then I turned to see two dogs growling at me. Bell pulled his pistol but the click of a gun brought our attention to a side door.

Voice, "You got five seconds to either say why you're in our house. Or three seconds to run without getting fifty pellets of buckshot in your chests". Seeing the young man holding a saw off shotgun one handed his eyes said he was serious. The long scar going from over his right eyebrow down his nose and stopping in a split at his left cheekbone told me who he was. "Bell lower you gun... sorry your dogs scared us we just want to talk". "I'm listening but if you try anything my friends will enjoy having a midnight snack". "Ok well I'm private detective Bruce and this is my partner Bell we we're asked by a friend we share to find you. She's asking you to return to her store to talk one last time before you leave town. Also a few people wanted to give you this as thanks for what you've done". Placing the brown envelope on the floor I nudged Bell and we left. Sitting in the car I watched as the young man opened the envelope and began to read the note inside. A smile grew across his face as a few tears left his eyes.

Petting his two dogs he close the metal door and Bell nudge me. Bell, "What was that"? "You remember the Purple killer of Freddy"? Bell, "Yeah but what's that kid got to do with it he was in a car wreck"? "No he wasn't he was the one that fought the Purple killer Jason Booth to near death. From what on site and investigating officers said. Booth was a sick customer and he had the kid on the ropes. But a friend inside the Pizzeria helped the kid. Booth also had an inside guy but Dante killed him. Shove a Taser right into his eye socket and still with two on one Booth wiped the floor with Dante and his friend. The officers were kept quiet cause of an agreement with the FBI and Dante. But from what I got Dante killed Booth saying he had to protect the people Booth wanted to add to his collection. Dante and his friend won the fight... but he didn't want people to know.

"Jason Booth dying confession stated he killed several kids and a good number of workers. Looking around Booth's home they found thirteen child bodies along with forty adults. Nine boys weren't accounted for but the FBI still declared them dead cause of Booth's confession. My cousin Mike was one of the people killed by Booth and my sisters daughter was listed as one of the kids unfound but declared dead. He gave me and other victims justice and killed a monster. That envelope is our thanks to him twenty thousand plus dollars. And multiple letters of thanks to him... I read his file he's been alone his whole life with no one and he helped us all find justice. Not caring that he was honored publicly that guys a real man and his kids will know it. Cause I know it". Bell nodded at me and we drove off. Pulling my phone I told Ms. Fazbear who thanked me. "Ms. Fazbear keep the money I did this cause it was right not for the pay".

**Smiles; Well shit Dante's going to leave man what a twist.**

**Jester; Yup well like always comment, share, and like if it's not too much.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles: We're back.**

**Jester; Right you are Smiles we're back with more updates. So let's get right into things, Sheph3rdOfFire he sent us pizza and praise. Thanks Fire.**

**Smiles; PIZZA!**

**Jester; Hey some of that is mines too... oh never mind. Random guest we'll see if they get their own chapters.**

**Smiles; I'm not spoiling anything but I can't fully say if I'll give them all their own chapters. Still remember its me the guy who goes to rue 34 on nearly a daily basses.**

**Jester: I still don't need to know that. Random guest calm down your wait is over. Random guest Smiles...**

**Smiles; No comment all I will say is Dante will make something squeak and you'll will be surprised.**

**Jester; Random guest thanks for understand and here's the update.**

**Smiles; I'm now accepting donations help fund the construction of a really Freddy's pizzeria. Horny animatronics included...**

**Dante's View**

As I looked in the brown envelope I saw a ton of cash. On the side was a stack of at least ten or more letters.

_Dear, Saint_

_ I don't now when or if you'll get this letter but I want to thank you. You gave me the peace of mind that I need. You gave me the justice that no court or officer could. You allowed my son to rest in peace and his killer is now dead. Please us the money we leave as our full thank you for all you went through to bring that monster down._

_Sincerely,_

_Jenifer Fitzgerald_

Smiling I closed the door and felt the tears along my cheek. Looking at Duke and Boxer I petted them say, "Let's stop by before we go". Barking happily we went upstairs so I could read more. With my friends asleep I counted the money that was in the envelope. With the money in my hidden ammo moneybox. I then began to read the others letters. Parent after parent, sister, brothers, elder, and closest friends all had written letters. The letters were either addressed to Saint, Kind heart, Legend, or Hero. "Hero... wonder what the world will be like when I look for monsters"? That next evening Duke and Boxer were on the cart as I rode across town to the famous pizzeria. Parking in the empty lot I walked inside with my two friends close behind. Smiling I saw Ms. Fazbear stand next to a table. Walking over the lights went up showing the table decorated with food and drinks. Behind Ms. Fazbear were the girls all looking nice and new.

Ms. Fazbear, "Dante we're happy you made it". Smiling gently I walked over Duke and Boxer began to sniff the girls. Seeing their odd looks I asked, "First time seeing a dog up close girls"? TC, "Yeah are they friendly"? "Scratch behind their ears and they'll be your best friends". Doing as I said they all were surprised when Duke began to thump his back leg. Ms. Fazbear, "You found his favorite spot he really likes it". Sitting down I poured a cup of soda and watch the bubbles fizzle all over. OFr, "Dante are you ok"? "You all know that after what happened I can't stay. I got Mama wolf to drop off some Coffa dust to stop more monsters like him to come in and hurt you. But most of all they'll be after me for what I did". TF, "But we aren't under his control we can help defend ourselves". "I know you can fight but did you see what he did to me"? Ms. Fazbear, "I didn't let them watch the tape from that night". OB, "Dante what happened"?

"He wasn't human he used the souls of the kids he managed to capture and the guards you killed to gain powers. Then threw me around the place like a toy. If not for Marionette and my gadgets he would have collected my soul too. But after talking with the Suite I know there are more monsters out there. Plus how much he wanted my soul made it seem that there is something unique about me. What that might be I don't know". TB, "Dante please your one of the few people that looks at us and doesn't see us as machines... please don't leave". Boxer came over and nudged my hand. Looking at him he was giving me the sad face petting him I said, "But there's still the matter of the what if. What if someone tries something and none of us can stop it... I don't know if I can take losing the one place that I hold so dear". TB, "Stop worry already last time I checked we do count as being super human. We should be the ones protecting you". The all laughed looking at Ms. Fazbear she was chuckling.

Ms. Fazbear, "Dante you said this place feels like your home but what If it was your home"? Tilting my head she smiled and handed me a paper. Lifting it up my heart sank with joy as tears left my eyes. "Now I really can't leave". OC, "Mom what did you do"? Ms. Fazbear, "My dear husband put in a few calls and he never told me but he adopted Dante or should I say Dante Fazbear. *Hugging me* Welcome home my boy". Chuckling I cried into her arm as the girls came and started to hug me too. "It's nice to be home". The next few days I spent moving my stuff into the upper level of the Emporium. I was surprised at how much room the pizzeria really had. The girls were even given their own rooms upstairs too so they wouldn't have to sleep downstairs. Still needing time to heal I was once again the night guard of the store. But the girls and mom really wanted me to try relaxing more. Still I did my job so long as I didn't push my body. Sitting in the same office I turned as Marionette floating down the hall.

Marionette, _"You helped and freed us but you're afraid of losing them"_? "They're our family Marionette without them we would have just been wandering beings without a purpose. I don't want to admit it but without evil a hero is just a guy with skills. So I heard the kids like how happy you are with giving out gifts". Marionette, _"Yes they are really happy and I've changed the music that plays when a child has enough tickets. The special prize is a new custom mask in the style of the animatronics'"_. "Can the kids pick or is it at random"? _Marionette, "You know I can read minds my friend so don't worry I know just what they want"_. Nodding he floated back to the prize room and I sat and relaxed in the chair. It was almost twelve and today was a busy day from all the dishes in the kitchen things seemed to have gone well. TF, "Glad the kids stopped trying to take me apart". "Good to hear still hope you all don't push yourselves". OF, "We don't breath Dante but thanks to the special sensors we added to our upgrades we know the idea of feeling".

"Ok well just go and get some rest. TC OC are you sure you don't want help washing up"? OC, "Yes now get going check the store and sit down". "Right ok I'm gone". Walking into the floor room everything seemed ok for the most part. Shrugging I turned off the lights and went to the bathroom. After washing my hands I heard voices but it wasn't the girls or Marionette. Pulling my handgun I felt for Marionette's mind only for him to say, _'They're armed and searching for us not sure what they want'. 'They might be after the girls get to my room and grab the Coffa dust'_. Walking out into the main room I saw a guy on stage holding an odd device it was beeping from green to bright red. Guy, "John big hot spot anything for you"? Radio, "Yeah I got a hit by the kitchen". Taking aim I said, "Step off the stage and keep your hands up". Guy, "Look buddy were not here to cause any problems". "Yeah I don't believe you so step off the stage and empty your pockets". As the guy stepped off the stage he walked to a table. But soon a high-pitched yell caught my attention and a guy was sent flying through one of the glass windows to the kitchen.

Guy on the ground, "Shit Charles the robots are possessed". Turning back to me the guy he was holding a gun at me. The other guy pulled a gun too but Marionette screeched and tackled the other guy to the ground his gun sliding across the floor. Guy, "Shit". "Move and you take five rounds before you even reach him. Now put the gun down and don't move or the others will kill you for hurting me". Guy, "Others"? Hearing the girls foots steps I knew they were all in the room now. Guy on the ground, "Charles I think we're in trouble". "You two are in a world of trouble for trying to finished what that Purple asshole started. But this time I know that you are just two idiots that are going to die". Guy, "Whoa hold on were weren't here to hurt anyone we heard the reports and knew this was our field of investigation". "What are you... you work for the Suite don't you"? Guy on the floor, "Wait you said Suite does he have slick back hair sunglasses and a black suite with a blue shirt"? "Yeah that's him gave me a card just incase something happened".

The one standing put away his gun to say, "Can we talk this out"? "For now but if either of you try anything the girls won't be as kind as Marionette and me". OF, "The lads are sweet hearts compared to what we can do to you". Now sitting at a table I stared at them both as they started. Guy, "Ok I'm Charles and this is Bobby. We're hunters we kill things that go well things that go bump in the night". "So you stalk and kill people and monsters as a job. You two sure you do this professionally"? Bobby, "Yeah not one of our good nights". Charles, "So you killed the Purple demon"? "Yeah him and his little douchbag of a friend. With them dead the girls here got free and I got a family to stay with. So what was your plan when you came here? Find them and then what exorcise them"? Bobby, "Along those lines yes but from what we can tell they've been attached to those bodies long enough to do whatever they want". "Yeah cause Purple used them to kill and he collect other souls. He suppressed their free will which cause Marionette there to try and warn any night guard that managed to live past the first two nights.

"But once that Balloon dick got into the office and knocked out the lights. Foxy or Toy Foxy would be able to kill the guard in a flash". Bobby, "Did you know that this place has a song out about it. You know its about the kids that were lost here along with all the rumors and deaths associated with it". "I know the songs your talking about and I won't have the girls listen to them. I promised my mother and father with being a shareholder I'd protect them. But girls do you want to finally be at rest"? OFr, "Hell no we get to live without worry of being human. Plus we get to stay with you Dante". Smiling at the girls I turned to the two Hunters to say, "Well now you know but from how you make things sound the monsters out there are more powerful then what we faced". Charles, "They are some can control your mind with a stare, others can drain the blood from your veins in the dark, and some transform".

"What like werewolves"? Bobby nodded as I rubbed my neck to ask, "So what was Purple then"? Bobby, "From what you said there's no doubt that he became a demon of some kind of spell. Mages often get too carried away and make contact with dark forces. Resulting in stuff like what you said happened. But he might have been a lesser kind of demon for you to still be able to have held your own against him for so long". "Hey I wasn't alone I had Marionette with me. But that smoke he spitted up was that his soul or something"? Charles, "Yes demons or dark essence possess people by driving their demonic thoughts right down a persons throat taking complete control of the person". "How have you two not become possessed yet"? Lifting their shirtsleeves they showed me an odd sun tattoo. "So those tattoo symbols help keep them at bay"? Charles, "For the most part yes the only problem is if the tattoo is disrupted by anything like a cut or burn. Then the tattoo is useless". Taking a picture with my phone I said, "So I take it there are more monsters then Hunters right"?

Seeing them nod I said, "I want to help but I won't leave the girls. And even though the Suite didn't want me to draw attention to the place I think a little added protection will be necessary". Bobby handed me a card to say, "Call this guy his names Marco he'll be able to set you up with everything you'll need. Maybe he'll even be able to find a way that allow you to help more". "That's easy I could buy the land close to the mountains and create a stash house for Hunters that pass through. Plus the area is a great area to hid in". Bobby nodded and handed me a small pouch. Opening it I found a small silver ring with a gray stone on it. Bobby, "Each Hunter knows that your one of them with that around your neck. Plus monsters can't wear or touch anything silver something about the metal being too bright or pure I don't know". "Still for the most part I'm sure that things will work out. The world needs Hunters so the good can remain ignorant. Even though the world will be in denial it just means that people will still be able to live simple lives.

"But in the end life isn't simple is it. You two know what I mean I can tell from your eyes life's been just as cruel to you as it's been to me". Both of them nodded as I turned to the girls. "I think we should create our own brand of soda and whiskey. What do you all think"? OF, "I like the whiskey part more". Charles, "Can you all even drink without you know shorting out the machines inside of you"? "They can thanks to my fathers plans to make then more humanoid their insides have fake organs. They can eat and drink things if they feel like it. But they don't really feel hunger like the rest of us". Bobby, "I've been meaning to ask who are your parents"? "My parents is all of our parents we are the sons and daughters to Freddy and Harley Fazbear". Smiling gently the two looked shocked. Charles, "So your all adopted"? "Adopted or born to the family it doesn't matter we are still family. So if that's all it's late and the girls need rest for tomorrow". Nodding the two walked to the door.

Charles stopped and said, "Good luck Dante hope everything turns out ok". "No everything already turned out great and I couldn't ask for a better family". Nodding they left and I locked up. Walking to the office the girl's left me a pizza and I smiled at the note, 'Stay funny'. Nodding I sat down and started to eat.

**Smiles; That was cute.**

**Jester; Like, share, and comment if it's not too much. Oh we have a few more chapters so if we get five or six we'll post early.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Wonder what it would be like to have sex with a furry? Jester what was it like for you?**

**Jester; You see the art style of Jay Naylor yeah that's my kind of furries.**

**Smiles; Are we sick guys?**

**Jester; It would have to go with your idea of normal. And as we all know there is no such thing as a normal person in mind or body. Everybody has a kink.**

**Smiles; Well I'll stick to my kink about aliens... hot sexy aliens.**

**Jester; Moving on hello once again everyone we're back to give you all more. So lets jump right into some reviews. Random guest Smiles he sent you some ice cream.**

**Smiles; YEAH ICE CREAM!**

**Jester; Elatedrune whoa that's a lot of hugs. Smiles I think Elate could break your hug record if he gave eleven hugs to each person you gave one to.**

**Smiles; Well until he does I won't hand over my trophies. Fro Ninja glad to hear you liked the first chapter bro Jester will talk to you later.**

**Jester; Right now lets move onto the fic. **

**Third person's View**

Dante had spent two months so far as head manager for Freddy Fazbear Fun Zone. With Dante and his mother Harley now in full partnership over the store. They agreed to protect the girls with little help. Dante hired the twins Chris and Hue to man the kitchen while the Chica's went around the floor delivering or taking orders. Dante hired a day guard Vera she was from Russia. With great English Vera got the job and she's been great at handling the unruly costumers. Next was the trio of deliver's Mary, Cindy, and Bryan. The three would receive orders from Bonnie or Toy Freddie. And they would race off to make the delivery. Ms. Fazbear's job was to make sure the insurance, bankbooks, and bills were all kept up to date. Not only working as the daytime manager Dante also was tasked with watching the store at night. As well as keep track of shipments, payments, and daily income. Tonight was just another night right after locking the main doors Duke and Boxer were let loose around the building.

With doggy doors disguised, as small vents the two were able to move in an out with little help. Dante found it funny when a robber tried to get into a side window only for Duke to chase after him. The guy dropped his wallet and Dante called the police. Sitting in his office Dante was happy the place was finished with remodeling a few weeks earlier then expected and the kids loved it. Now a tube/ jungle playhouse was added to the right left side of the building. The arcade was expanded to allow a few more ticket games to be added. Then they added the V.I.P area so large groups of family could rent a space without any trouble. The price corner with Marionette was expanded as well he now had four ticket eating machines around him. If kids got a receipt with over six hundred or more points they were able to windup Marionette. After which he would jump out with an exclusive character plushy. Either the character was in a new costume or they were holding a small cup filled with taffy.

Back with Dante he typed away at the computer going over the various receipts of the day. Slowly Marionette floated into the room smiling as he did. Marionette, _"It's been a long day brother go to sleep"_. Dante, "You know if I put off these book checks until next week mom will be mad at me more then you. Besides I got these two still looming behind me". With that both Shadow Bonnie and Freddy split from Dante's shadow slowly manifesting into their full height. SB, _"Still can't believe you haven't made a move on one of the girls yet"?_ SFr, _"He's right Dante you're nineteen we know you have cravings but you keep putting work over them. You don't want to be alone until you middle aged do you"_? Dante, "No but I respect them too much to try and its not about age either. I see them as my sisters now and I love them as such. If they want me to pursue them I will. But for now I have to focus on protecting them. With means getting this soda brand made and shipped.

"Thanks to mom I have a license to make both soda and alcohol. But to keep it we have to build and additional building in the back big enough to pack, produce, and distribute. And that'll take a big chunk of cash and then we still have to fix up the base for the Hunters". Marionette, _"True they have done good work though as we know some takes the job too personal. Be alert when we tell you so"_. Dante, "Don't worry guy's I'll listen last thing I need is to get my ass handed to me again. But still why didn't you two help you can manipulate stuff so what was stopping you"? SFr, _"We were afraid Dante we didn't want to let you fight him alone... but his power was too strong"_. Dante, "Well I'm glad that you too at least stopped me from dying. So thanks for that". SB, _"Don't worry about it we would do it again. Dante we asked you before what you think we are do you have an answer now"_? Dante, "Your the ghosts of my moments with Freddy Fazbear, Glenn, and Mitchel.

"You two formed because my sadness would have driven me away. Leaving the girls and Marionette in his hands. The three of you guided me from the shadows even gifting me along the way. Thanks to you three I know life's sadness, its beauty, and its silence. Well the forms are done and now all I need to do is wait for my first batch of whiskey and soda to get the green light. Also you two stop watching me in my private moments. A guy needs time to himself and you two watching me as I do my business is just creepy". SF, _"We don't watch you until we are sure you aren't doing certain things. So don't stress it Dante we aren't perverts. Also find time to talk to the girls they don't see much of you with them always running around and keeping the kids busy"_. Dante, "That's true well good night you three see you... wait tomorrows Sunday stores closed. Man I have been working late".

**Dante's View**

Walking upstairs I found TC chasing TF who was running at almost a blur. OF and OFr were just watching while OB was trying to calm them down. TC, "Give me back my cupcake Fox". TF, "No I want to play with it". Walking in their paths I grab the plastic eyed cupcake staring at both of them. Both stopped in their tracks as I sighed saying, "Girls its late I know you need rest just as much as I do so please stop". Soon TB, TFr, and OC came in smiling that I stopped them. Giving TC back her cupcake I cracked my neck the echo of my bones startled TFr. TFr, "Dante come lie down I'll massage you back for a while". "Thanks but its nothing I just need some sleep. Plus hopefully we'll have the ok to start production on our new line of sodas and whiskey". OF, "Sounds like something me lad but what about the Seng. What yeh going to do with all that booty".

"Foxy you can change you voice to normal when it's just us talking. Also girls tomorrow I want to take the time to grow as a family. We're a family now and the thought that I'm letting us drift apart now breaks my heart. Plus these two knuckle heads won't stop telling me about it". All the girls give me a confused look until the two split from my shadow once again taking full shape. SF, _"Hello girls I'm Shadow Freddy and this is Shadow Bonnie. We're basically the original animatronics from Fazbear's diner. We were lost after the store was burned to the ground. But luckily we managed to hide in the shadows as these new forms. Along with Marionette's spirit we managed to make our way to the new store that Mr. Fazbear opened in his brothers memory. Then we latched ourselves to Dante seeing as he was not afraid to poke and explore even fixing up you all when he was younger"_. SB, _"Plus we managed to guide Dante to the place he is now._

_ "Still Dante we're glad you didn't become cold after all the things that you had to go through"_. "You two are just lucky I can't touch you. For now lets get some sleep and you two better not invade their dreams". Nodding at me they slipped back into my shadow both still smiling with their teeth shinning in the living rooms light. OFr, "So Bonnie and I had male versions before we were redesigned to be female why"? "Change in taste motherly figures is what children like. And with you all motherly looking or young adults children like you better. So girls please get some rest and sweet dreams". Walking down the hall I barely got my shoes off before I was out cold on my pillow.

**Toy Freddia's View**

Looking at the others they seemed to really listen to Dante. Toy Foxy, "So those two were created in the original store along with the left over Freddy costume that asshole stole to start the killings. Marionette, Duncan Fazbear, all those kids, the night guards, and Mr. Fazbear. They all wanted Dante to win so they could be avenged and he wouldn't join them. It hurts when you think about all the people Dante knew that got close to him and died as well". Freddia, "In the end it was so he was ready even though we don't like it. Dante was strong he freed us even as we tried to kill him he understood us why we were corrupted. He's strong for a guy so young". Foxy, "Ar the lad is a good matey but he needs that soft touch. The warmth of another lass that will understand his heart".

Toy Bonnie, "Foxy's right Dante's gives and gives he even plays with the younger kids when we need a break. And he still goes to check the books balances for the day. I mean have you see any manager here work not only the casher, greetings, and stock rooms as quickly and effective as him. He's done that same thing for the last few months only to drop asleep at close to midnight". "We know Bonnie but what can we do? We hardly talk to Dante and when he does have free time he runs off to try and make more money to come into the story to support us. Not to mention the charity drives he and mom does to help the homeless and orphans. The community of Honey County really has gone up thanks to them". Slowly Marionette floated in smiling as he hovered off the ground. Marionette, _"Dante's learned to give after he gained so much from us his... no our life's dream was to free and protect the eight of you. We has achieved his life dream... us his family. A family that won't let him go and in return won't let us go"_.

Chica, "I think we should us tomorrow like Dante said as a family building effort. But what should we do we hardly know what he likes"? Marionette, _"Books... Dante loves Books where the good guy has to achieve his dreams. Also he does need a new weapon the handgun and shotgun he has won't cut it when he has to deal with more creatures of evil"_. Toy Chica, "He's right if Dante plans to fight off another monster like him then Dante needs better weapons". Marionette, _"The knife Dante carries around can detect danger and evil thoughts. But its limited in a real fight"_. Freddia, "Alright its decided well look for stuff that can be shipped as fast as possible. And then give them to Dante as a thank you gift. But the only problem is where do we go to make sure the stuff we buy is real"? Marionette, _"To the same woman that showed Dante how to defend himself... Mama wolf. But when will you go"_? "Lets go now Marionette can you show us the way"? Marionette, _"I can't but those two can"_. Pointing to Dante's room we walked in and tapped his shadow.

Slowly the two male shadows took their full forms. Shadow Freddy, _"What is it Dante was having a nice family dream"_? "We need you two to show us how to find Mama wolf". Shadow Bonnie, _"Not a problem follow us but stay to the shadows"_. Nodding we smiled as Duke and Boxer wagged their tails as we ran through the back woods. After three hours of running we found the small shack that belonged to the Mama wolf. Knocking twice her voice gave a deep groan to say, "Who is it do you know what time it is child"? Toy Foxy, "Ma'am our friend well kind of our brother came here some time ago. Also please don't freak out when you see us"? The old dark skinned woman opened the door her eyes stern looking us up and down. Mama wolf, "Child before I saw some crazy things in my life seeing the eight of you talking is a nice thing compared to the other stuff. Well come on in". Walking inside the place smelt of incents and that Coffa stuff Dante would pump into the vents from time to time.

Freddia, "We're sorry to visit so late but we where wondering if you can buy some weapons. Our brother he saved us from a monster and we want to make sure next time he doesn't... well get close to death again". Mama wolf, "I know your brother can't watch TV around here without his face smiling in your stores ad. Child I can track down some more Hunters weapon but for the strong stuff it won't be easy or cheap". Foxy, "Anything yeh got we need for out matey... he be having a big heart". Mama wolf, "Well if you got the money ok and it's for the one guy I've seen in a long time that has that spirit. The eight or how many others are being watched by Dante are lucky. Not many men or women now believe in the old stories. Vampires, ghost, werewolves, phantoms, you name it those creatures were seen to be talked about. Now what kind of weapons did you have in mind"? Chica, "Maybe some kind of gun Dante's shotgun and handgun hardly did anything to that bastard".

Mama wolf, "That's easy I know someone but he doesn't come cheap. Grab Dante's guns when you get a chance and run them to me. And my friend will make them be able to put a hole in any evil thing that goes bump in the night. Also I might be able to get in touch with someone over seas to send a new blade. Dante's little hunting knife isn't something most sport in a real fight". In unisons we said, "We know". Mama wolf gave a chuckle to say, "Well if that's it then girls have a good night cause I'm going back to bed". Thanking her we sprinted back to the store to find that the office lights were on. A series of whines left the side hall and we found Duke and Boxer breathing heavy. Slowly we covered both sides of the door to the office to see a tired Dante at gunpoint.

**Third person's View**

What the girls didn't know was while they were gone a man and woman broke in. Drugging both Boxer and Duke the two found Dante as he was going to get a snack. Now at gunpoint the two were asking Dante a lot of questions. Man, "Where are those freaks you allow to touch kids you asshole"! Woman, "Why are we bothering lets just kill him and those freaks? Its better for these whole town anyway". Dante, "First off I killed the real monster so you two are a little late. Secondly my friends won't let you kill me so I'll ask you to calm down". Man, "You move an inch and your brains will be on that wall". Dante, "I don't have to move". Both Shadow Freddy and Bonnie manifest snatching the two's weapons and holding them in one-armed hugs. Marionette floated down form the ceiling vent with Dante's phone. Stopping the two from talking Dante called a friend close by to talk to the pair.

As Dante's friend walked into the girls were right behind her. Vera stood in her stern stance staring at the two Hunter. Vera showed the two her Hunter sign to say, "You two know this place is under both Hunter and Suite protection right"? Woman, "Suite as in the Suites that cover up crazy shit why"? Dante, "Because the freaks as you call us want to live in peace. My sisters were created after my three friends here saved them from a real monster. He trapped and killed innocent people to eat their spiritual energy or something. I killed him and now I swore to protect the girls Vera here is my contact when it comes to things like this. So if you two don't mind I need sleep so get the fuck out of our home". With that Vera dragged the two Hunters out the door.

Vera, "Did you two miss the state meeting for Hunters cause the Suites made it pretty clear that day. If anything happens to this store and Dante Fazbear there will be hell to pay. And I don't think you two want to be black listed by the US government. Now beat it". With his thanks Dante sent Vera home grabbing a sandwich Dante went back to bed. But stopped to say, "And where were all of you"? Shadow Bonnie said, _"They wanted to see where your old home was it took us a while seeing as it's so dark"._ Dante, "*Sigh* Fine just please don't leave without telling me or leave a note at the very least". With Dante back in bed the girls set off to do the same.

**Dante's View**

Yesterday was nice the girls and I got to know each other even more. I even got them to play cards. Which was funny cause Bonnie kept losing. But now it's Monday and a little girl called Mangy was having her seventh birthday. With her mother ordering the food and her family friends seated I went to use the bathroom. Setting into the hallway I started to sing to myself I remember the small jingle I heard and sang it a little. A gasp brought my attention to the blonde haired girl next to me. Smiling I said, "Hello sweetie are you having fun"? Nodding she said, "Yeah todays my seventh birthday but can I ask you something"? "Sure". Girl, "Can you sing for my party I like it when the Freddia's and Bonnie's play. But your voice was great and you work here". "But sweetie I can't I have to make sure everything is ok for everyone else".

Soon a man walked over picking up the girl to say, "Mangy there you are oh hello Mr. Fazbear sorry for my daughter she really hyper today". "It's alright and please call me Dante Mr. Fazbear was my fathers name". Mangy, "Dad can Mr. Dante sing for my party he's really good please". Mangy's dad looked at me with eyes that asked if I would mind. Dante, "Sure why not". Walking back stage I found both Freddia's and Bonnie's setting to start for the party. OB, "Dante what's up we're about to start the show"? "I know but Mangy the birthday girl caught me singing and wants me to sing for her party". OFr, "You can sing"? "Yes after hearing you all sing since I was little I started singing jingles I made up from time to time. Now well let's me change and we can start". Slipping into a barbershop singing group outfit I stood in from with the microphone on the stand. Nodding the curtain went up and the kids were clapping and cheering already. TFr was on the piano, OB was on the violin, TB, had a guitar, and OFr had the drums. Taking a breath I queued the music.

_Just remember that where we're standing in the most Joyce little place on earth_

_ We orbit around our galaxy but yet you little buggers run around all day_

_ Our world you see orbits and orbits all day but when it strikes that faithful hour_

_ We all have to say our goodbyes... but today you all see that sun is still up _

_ So lets have fun and run around for another hour._

_ Our world like you and me needs to rest and call it a day but I'm happy to say that on this day we have another joyful little time with one another._

_ Smiling cheek to cheek holding and laughing all the way we won't stop you know its true. But let me say here right now happy birthday to you little ones of all ages. Cause remember this happy golden rule cause its true... its fun while your young but when you're older you'll just say oh poop._

Stopping all the kids started the laugh and cheer. Even the staff started to clap at my singing taking a bow I was going to get back to work. Until the kids ask for another song from me. Smiling I nodded and asked for a lighter tone,

_Well I got this job caused I wanted to feel free..._

_ But now I see that was silly cause in the end I was always free._

_ But so now I'm kicking my shoes off and having laugh with all kids cause I want to be silly. Both Chica's like making snacks passing cupcakes and pizzas from hand to hand. While I'm up here on this stage with the band playing jams with the Freddia's and Bonne's... and now I'm singing cause its still funny. But in the end I gonna enjoy my days and night at Freddy's!_

Taking a bow the kids cheered even more wanted for me to sing another song. Smiling I looked at the girls who in return edged me onto do another song. Shaking my head at their smiles I asked for a seas shanty tone.

_Do what you want cause a pirate is free... you are a pirate_

_ Yar-Har-Fiddle-dee-dee_

_ Being a pirate is alright with me! Do what you want cause a pirate is free_

_ You are a Pirate!_

_ You are a pirate (yay) we've got us a map (a map)_

_ To lead us to a hidden box, that's all, locked up with locks (with locks)_

_ And buried deep away we'll dig up the box (the box)_

_ We know its full of precious booty burst open the locks and then we'll_

_ Say HOORAY!_

_ *With that OF and TF jumped in from across the rooms to sing*_

_ Yar-Har-Fiddle-dee-dee_

_ If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!_

_ *Back to me* Weigh Anchooooor!_

_ Yar-Har-Fiddle-dee-dee_

_ Being a pirate is alright with me! Do what you want cause a pirate is free_

_ You are a Pirate!_

_ Arr yarr, ahoy and avast, dinky-dink-dink-a-dinkadefast!_

_ Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!_

_ You are a pirate! Ha ha ha ha (yay) we're sailing away (set sail)_

_ Adventure waits on every shore we set sail and explore (ya-har)_

_ And run and jump all day (yay)_

_ We float on our boat (our boat) Until its time to drop the anchor_

_ Then hang up our coats (aye-aye) until we sail again_

_ *OF and TF*_

_ Yar-Har-Fiddle-dee-dee_

_ If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!_

_ *Me* Laanndd hoooooo_

_ Yar-Har-Fiddle-dee-dee_

_ Being a pirate is alright with me! Do what you want cause a pirate is free_

_ You are a Pirate!_

_ Yar har, wind at your backs, lads and lassie's, wherever you go!_

_ Blue sky above and blue oceans below, you are a pirate!_

_ Haahhaa you are a pirate hehehehe..._

With cheers and whistles I took another bow smiling at everyone. '_Dad I did it I finally made your dream come true. And everyone is happy to see it'._

**Smiles; Man that was touching.**

**Jester; Hope you all liked it so yeah like, share, and comment if its not too much.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; So anything new happening?**

**Jester; You forgot about spring break didn't you? You know we're going to not be updating for a whole week right?**

**Smiles; Shit I forgot about that... I'm going traveling!**

**Jester; Whatever I'm going to relax at home. Play my new game system the whole time.**

**Smiles; I'm staying instead.**

**Jester; Right... don't touch my system. Oh hey everyone sorry about that... um ok Sheph3rdOfFire... CHOCOLATE CAKE!**

**Smiles; I forget how much you like chocolate... thanks for that Fire. And glad we got you through that messed up day you had. Looks like I'm reviewing now seeing as he's stuffing his face. Elatedrune dude... * Bro tears*... man I'm putting you on the never kill list... and I'm going to agree to kill all your enemies. Man get over here and give me a hug...**

**Jester; While they have a moment *Belch* I'll try to finish while eating. DauntedSuperier I understand our writing style is unique. But it's how we write and no ones told us they couldn't understand who was talking. Also don't know if you like the idea for Dante's growth or are you just annoyed at it. Either way it's your opinion and at least you didn't do it in a manner that would have been rube. So thanks for your comment.**

**Smiles; Beat it I hugging my bro...**

**Dante's View**

Yet another day of helping the girls with the kids but the girls have been acting strange for the last few days. They often run off to do something before I could bring up the topic. Sitting in the repair room I was finalizing the model and blue prints submissions for the state to allow me to have the brewery building. TC came into the room as I welded the last copper piece. TC, "Hey Dante mom wants to see you... something about the state not allowing you to make the drinks anymore". I shoot up saying, "WHAT! They can't we have all the right papers"! Racing past her to the office I found it was dark until the lights turned on. Unison, "Surprise happy birthday Dante"! Looking around I saw mom, the girls, and Vera. They were all happy and smiling. "What its not my birthday"? Mom, "Yes it is Dante I found your birthday among the adoption paper". Smiling I hugged her and turned to everyone saying thanks. Marionette and my Shadows were standing to one side smiling.

"Why are you thee just standing their get over here". Giving Marionette a hug I was wondering how I was going to hug them. SB, _"So yeah awkward but don't worry Dante we can still enjoy things so relax. Our gift to you is a little painful but if you can get through it you'll have fun. Now think of nothing and try to relax"_. SFr, _"Yeah this will hurt if you don't keep your mind blank"_. Nodding I sat down and closed my eyes trying to make sure I had nothing on my mind. Soon however a large eruption of pains shook my brain. Screaming they back off as I held my head in pain. Mom, "What did you two do"? SB, _"It's so he will have a fighting chance if he runs into more monster"_. Mom, "Enough look at him he's bleeding from his ears". Patting mom's hand I said, "Please mom I need to do this... I don't want to lose anyone else". Taking a seat again I felt the two invade my mind again. Marionette, _"Dante blank your mind think of nothing please"_. Slowly I tried to think of nothing but the pain was still there.

Gritting my teeth I gasped as I shot up looking at the ceiling of the office. Sitting up I felt like someone was tap dancing on my chest. "What happened"? TF, "You passed out and mom yelled at your Shadows. But they said it worked whatever they were trying to do". Cracking my neck I stood up to go find everyone. It didn't take me long to find them all so we could continue the party. Mom was glaring at SB and SFr she wasn't too happy with me passing out. "So what did you two do inside my head anyway"? SB, _"You can move stuff with your mind now"_. "What like in Star Wars? Let me try what do I do"? SFr, _"For now all you have to do is be happy and it'll happen"_. Scratching my head I tried to find the happiest moment in my recent memory. Then it happened I started to laugh uncontrollable. But I used my power lifting TC and OB off the ground. OB, "Dante stop laughing and put use down". "Sorry Bonnie but I so happy".

Still laughing I set them back down and started to life myself off the ground. Hovering only a few inches I smiled saying, "This is going to be fun the kids will think I learn how to do magic". Marionette, _"A little more practice and you won't have to laugh like your insane to use your powers"_. Nodding I then said my thanks and was wondering what the girls got me. They each pared off in different groups to give me a gift. TC, TB, and OFr got me a custom world war two SVT-40 semi-automatic sniper. Its unique rotating scope had four chambers that I found was odd. OFr, "We each got together to buy you a few things to fight with Dante. Sooner or later someone's going to come after us. And we know you don't want us to fight. So we got you this rifle from what the letter said the rounds are made from Imp fairy metal pretty easy to make. Also the scope has a few features. One being able to see past the protective glamor spells that some monsters use to hide themselves.

"Lastly the front has a sprint release on the bayonet". "So that's why you wanted to borrow my little knife thanks". Next was OF and TFr the passed me a metal box. On opening it I saw not only my silver handgun but also I saw a gold tinted silver handgun next to it. Picking them up I saw that along the sides were engraved with ornate earth spells. "Let me guess you guys got Mama Wolf to make a few calls". Nodding OF said, "Yup lad the smith was mighty happy to help a few trouble souls like ourselves. He even gave you a few shatter bullets to go with the guns". Smiling I thank them for the gifts and that left OC, TF, and OB. Handing me my last gift I opened the box to find a short spear or sword inside. It had hieroglyphs going along the handle and the blade. TF, "Its a sword that Mama Wolf found on her last hunt years ago. The lady got around when she was younger. But from what she said the blade can cause harm to spirits, deflect certain spells, and probably wound other kind of monsters".

"Let me guess Mama Wolf never got a chance to test it did she"? OB, "She said she chased a spirit away with it but that's it. The rest she got from having the glyphs examined". "Well still thank you all I can't be more ready to protect you all. Still I hope we can live in peace for more then a few weeks... you know without having someone hold me at gun point". Mom, "That's what's Vera's for, speaking of which Vera what's the news from the Hunters order"? Vera drank down her beer to say, "Things aren't good the Dun-peels are on the move and that's not good". TC, "What are they"? Vera, "Dun-peels are half vampire half humans. After the extinction of the last pureblooded vampire their familiars got an idea. So that the species existence didn't die to history the familiars used the blood of their dead masters to mix with theirs. Dun-peels unlike purebloods don't turn people into vampire familiars or pets. The turn them into ghouls mindless flesh hungry animals. They went to war with the natural enemies of the Vampires a few hundred years ago during the Civil War".

"So your saying that the Native American's really did possess the ability to shape shift"? Vera, "Not shape shift Dante transform into the most furious creature they fought for food. The wolf..." "Werewolves that is so awesome". Vera, "Yeah well not anymore the only remaining Werewolves have hidden themselves from not only the Suites but the Hunters as well". TC, "It's understandable though why would you side with the groups that would turn on you if you show signs of evil or not being human". Vera, "Before yes that was the case but now Hunters are more tolerant to allowing some monsters remain seeing as they possess no true threat". "Hopefully that's us but so the Dun-peels moving is bad. But where are they coming from"? Vera, "Down around the Southern States is where the most recent reports came from". "*Sigh* should have guessed that but what's their goal". Vera, "With guys like you know dipping into dark spells every now and again they think that some humans can be of use to them. They want to work their way into the governments to make it harder for other Cryptids to live. And also to have a complete hold on humanity as a whole".

"Not going to happen I finally get to be with my family and I won't lose them to some power hungry suckers". Vera, "Our thoughts ecstatically which is why we're keeping close to all our protected like all of you. We know all you want to do is live in peace but if things go bad it might get worse before we can fully counter". OF, "Any bugger that tries will walk my plank. Dante and my sisters are happy we won't back down". Vera, "But if it comes to a moment when its too much you all need to run please remember there's no shame in it". "We know Vera but running leaves you open to getting shot in the back. Keep us in the loop Vera for whatever comes up". Nodding Vera left wishing me a happy birthday. Stretching my back I heard it crack in a few places causing me to hunch over. TFr, "What's it you're getting a massage now your killing you back". I couldn't argue she was pulling me by the collar without even listening.

**Toy Freddia's View**

It was the first time I saw Dante without his shirt on and I couldn't help but blush. He had a nice slim toned body but I couldn't over look the scars he had. "Dante you got all these scars from being on your own"? Dante, "Yeah most of them are on my legs the rest of my body don't have that much". "But you go shot with buckshot". Dante, "Yeah and I'm sure happy I still have my liver. Any more to the right and I would probably still be one a waiting list for a new one... or dead". Hearing him chuckle was funny finding the right cord I pinched to hear him winch in pain. Using a handful of warm oil I began to massage his lower back but hit a snag. "Dante you need to take off your pants or I can't get all you back". Sighing he slipped out of his jeans and was left in his loss boxers. Continuing the massage I began to hum as I got into my groove. Leaning my hip to his as I sat I continued to hum happy that he was so comfy and relaxed.

Finally making it to his neck it didn't take me as long as the rest of his back. But after the final few cracks I got up saying, "All done Dante you can get dressed now". Washing off my hands in his sink I walked back into his room to find he was still on his stomach. "Dante wake up". Rolling him over I was meet by a surprise Dante had a pitched tent. Seeing the slight throb in his member told me he was pretty much aroused. "Was it my massage man I'm good". Dante in a sleepy voice said, "I love you girls... but can't pursue... don't want to ruin... family". I was shocked Dante cared about us more then sisters just like Marionette told us. But he didn't want to hit on us and ruin our family. Smiling I pulled the blanket over him and kissed his cheek. "Dante we love you too". Smiling as he sighed with comfort I turned off the lights and left his room.

**Original Bonnie's View**

When Toy Freddia told us of the arousing events in Dante's room we all were either blushing. Or in my case aroused at the idea of Dante wanting us. We were all older then Dante some enough to be considered a decent girlfriend. Or to be considered his mother. TF, "Never knew Dante was a furry". OC, "So what if he is. Just means that he's holding back his inner need to feel our soft touch". OF, "Arr the lad be good too good to us and we only showed him that with a few material gifts. Still telling him that we need him to work to protect us". OFr, "Foxy's right Dante works his ass off just as much as we do. And at the end of the day he still holds back his really feelings for us. Girls I have a plan seeing as next week is the start of school the store won't be as open as it normally is. So we'll give Dante a new schedule of work and you all will agree it will be fun".

Telling them my plan they all started to snicker and smile devilishly at the idea. OB, "My mouths watering at the idea already. But how do we decide who does what"? OFr, "Leave that to me thanks to the soundproof walls and doors no noise can leave the building. And when we catch Dante he'll be screaming all night long. Now Chica go and hide those little gadgets of Dante's don't want him getting and unfair advantage. The rest of you keep quiet and try and avoid Dante again. He'll probably think we're going to throw him another party". TF, "Oh it'll be a special party between his legs". Laughing loudly I went to have a talk with Marionette and those two shadows.

**Dante's View**

"That was a great nights sleep". Well I've been having a lot now thanks to TFr massage. My back hasn't been killing me for the whole weekend and I felt great. But with school open kids would only be able to come to the store on the weekends or Friday afternoons. "Hey SB SFr what's on the news"? Without an answer I tapped the floor to feel and hear no response. Shrugging I went downstairs to find that neither Chica's nor TF was making breakfast. Making a bowl of cereal I walked into the prize room. Tapping Marionette's box I waited for him to pop out. "Hey Marionette wake up". Not even hearing his music box I opened the top to find that his box was empty. Going into my office I found that there was a message on the phone. Message, "Dante it's me Marionette and you're Shadows are staying with me for a few days. Read the note on the table from the girls ok". With the messages end I sat in my chair and opened the note.

_Dear, Dante_

_ Your probably wondering what's going on well today your going to be the day guard for the store. But here's the twist you're trying to stop us from fucking you. That's right Dante we have urges just like you. And we're tired of waiting so here's how this will work. If we catch you before two o'clock your going to be that girls fuck buddy and lover for the rest of the day. But if you make it to past two then we wait on you hand and foot for the day. Oh and don't bother looking for those gadgets of yours we hid then so the game would be fair. So see you at eight._

_Hugs and kiss the girls._

I was laughing at the idea that the girls would really be after me. Pulling up the camera's I saw them all in their places on the stages. Tapping the loud speaker I said, "Ok girls you had your joke come on lets get started on the ideas for the new sodas". But just like that the screen went buzzy and when the feed came back I was both shocked and intrigued. TC and OC were on one of the tables their breasts covered with whip cream and their crotches in tight shinny thongs. OF and TF were sporting leather dominatrix other fits that left little to imagine. OF's outfit had a tight leather shorts and boots along with a whip. Her breast perking and at attention while TF was in tight leather panties and high heels. In one hand she had a pair of handcuffs and the other a mouth gage. OB and TB where in school girl outfits both hand an arm over the others shoulder. And both of their skirts showed off their bunny heart thongs. Plus their nipples were hidden behind pasties.

Finally OFr and TFr were sporting nightgowns. But gowns were honey gold and both had their own bee themed item. TFr was holding a dripping honey stick while OFr was holding a pot of honey. Gulping at what I was seeing I grabbed the speaker. "Girls come on can't we talk this out like adults... please"? Another buzz went through the screen and on the floor was a pizza with the peperoni saying 'no'. "Come on girls lets be reasonable now I care about all of you. And I don't want you know sexual tension to drive us apart... damn ok if that how you want to play at least nod at me". A whistle went off down the hall to the prize room. Pulling up the camera I saw the prize room completely changed. In it was now a large fluffy bed with a note saying 'reserved for the happy family'. Gulping the clock struck eight and a marry chime started to play. "Of all the times I wished I stayed in bed instead of going to work... this is one of them".

**Smiles; Damn that was a tease.**

**Jester; Yup so like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Hello once again dear readers we have returned with another update. Smiles is going over the comments for his aliens fic right now. So lets jump right into shall we? DAUNTEDSUPERIER well I can't change how I write. But I do know that its not that hard to differentiate from who's talking. Still I hope you come back to read more. Sheph3rdOfFire I thank you for the hugs. And yes we got the creatures of Dun-peels from Vampire hunter D. His second movie primarily. Elatedrune I'll let Smiles know you're stopping by. Ok let's roll right on then.**

**Third Person's View**

Well you can't say Dante didn't try and he did try. Two hours he held off the girls but OF and TF out matched him when it came to pure speed. Dante caught OF as she tried to rush down the hall. But TF was already well into the vents before he could catch her in the lights as well. And now both agreed that they were going to bury their treasure. Both were wearing dominatrix outfits and Dante was in a bad position. With his hands cuffed behind his back and his mouth gaged he tried to struggle. But with TF pinching him every time he did which was very painful. Passing the main room the others sighed saying that the two foxes were lucky. TB, "Wait so does that mean that Toy Foxy and Foxy get to try again tomorrow too"? OFr, "No we each get one night everyone gets a chance. Also you can switch with someone if you want to go another day".

OC, "Man I wish I hadn't made a noise in that damn vent. I really wanted the first taste of Dante's bone". OB, "Don't worry we may have to wait till tomorrow. But that doesn't mean that Dante will be any less innocent". TC, "Have you see the toys those two play with at night? I'm surprised we have enough batteries for how many they burn out"? TB, "She does have a point". TFr, "Nothing we can do now lets go upstairs and watch TV. Freddia you coming"? OFr, "No you all go ahead I'll hang back and make sure no one wanders in and see them going at it". Nodding the others went upstairs to change. But Freddia stayed in Dante's office watching everything. Cuffed to the bed Dante was receiving a soft but still slightly painful whipping from Foxy. While Toy Foxy was jerking him off. OF, "Toy is he twitching yet"? TF, "He's still holding back". OF, "Not for long".

Whip after whip hit Dante's back apart of him like it and another part told him this was very annoying foreplay. TF soon felt Dante's throbs become more violent and clamped her hand down at the base. Squeezing just enough for him to groan in protest. TF slightly fingering herself gave OF a smirk of pure sinister joy. Crawling between Dante's legs TF opened her legs eagle style showing Dante her white puffy lips. Dante stared and slowly moved down angling himself to enter. But Foxy grabbed him from behind saying, "Not so fast Dante you were very mean to us... me and the girls hand to wait months until we came up with this plan. Now your going to get nothing but teases until we feel you learned your lesson". Shaking his head not liking the idea TF turned Dante's face back to her.

TF, "She's right your head was so caught up on work you left your poor sisters to suffer sexually. Now its your turn". Just like that Foxy was jerking Dante off feverously while Toy Foxy was grinding her wet slit on the underside of his shaft. Foxy then used her special modifications to vibrate her hook. Cupping Dante's shack with the plastic hook Dante whined through the gage feeling like he was going to explode. TF grabbed an empty cup and began to help Foxy jerk Dante off. In no time Dante shot his load right into the cuff. After seven powerful bursts Dante collapsed onto his stomach. Smiling TF and OF each took turns taking sips from the cup.

Back in the office old Freddia was smiling she had her finger in her crotch after seeing Dante's length. OFr, "Glad you didn't go into porn Dante cause that snake will be really cozy with this bear". Dante now on his back was receiving a two-way tit job and a deep throat contest between the two foxes. Both took long licks when they switched and both were murdering cock. OF, "I think its time we ended this Toy we showed Dante just how frustrating he left us". TF nodded in agreement and both clicked and internal switch. These set both their boobs to begin vibrating at a great rate. Dante was flailing all over he never would have expected them to modify themselves like this.

With one moved the two caught Dante's cock and sent his over the edge. With mouthfuls of cum the two began to kiss and swapped cum with one another. Redressing Dante well all they did was put back on his boxer the two left him to collect his thoughts. Petting Dante's face Foxy said, "Remember Dante don't every keep a girl waiting. For now you can keep your virginity. But the others won't let you walk away with it". Both foxes gave Dante a kiss filled with passion and gentle strokes to his soft shaft. Pushing off the bed they went upstairs to tell the others the good news. Wobbling to his feet Dante walked to his office to collect his pants and his shirt. Getting into the office the lights were off. Trying the light he found that they wouldn't turn on.

Sighing Dante was about to try the fuse box when two soft hands grabbed his arm and covered his mouth. Looking up Dante saw OFr smiling at him. Hushing him Freddia then pinned both Dante's hands and went right to jerking him off. Moaning slightly the bear told Dante, "Tomorrow you cock will taste my honey pot Dante. So when I come tomorrow don't you dare flash that light at me. Or you're going to make me a very mad bear". Kissing Dante she squeezed his cock to give him a stern look. Nodding back that he understood Freddia let go. Leaving Dante to Lean against the wall Freddia began to leave but Dante grabbed her ass.

Turning she saw a smiling Dante closing the gap Dante whispered to her, "Please don't make me wait". Petting his face Freddia nodded and then went upstairs. Meeting up the girls they were giddy Dante was still pure and he knew the girls had enough waiting. OB, "But still you two could have rode him all night. Why let one of use take his first time"? OF, "A pirate doesn't strike first they steal first. When the time is right Dante will be more then willing to allow us to plunder him". TB, "Whatever what matters is how we're going to get Dante tomorrow without Foxy or TF we can't flank Dante's as fast".

Freddia walked past the group still smiling. As she passed Bonnie asked, "Hey Freddia Dante ok"? Freddia, "He's ok can't walk right but ok. Poor thing told me that was his first time ejaculating". Chica, "What really"? Freddia, "Looks like Dante knew about sex but never really imaged it happening to himself. Poor dear really had his mind set of watching over us". With that Freddia went into her room to formulate a plan to use the others and make it to Dante.

**Dante's View**

I was sweating like crazy Chica almost caught me and I knew Freddia wouldn't have like that. Our little exchange yesterday reminded me of why she was my favorite of them all. She was stern but not too stern. Freddia had the body of a trophy milf and I was happy to give her my first time. That is if she would move and not wait so long. It was already two and Bonnie was standing in the hallway smiling at me. TC was in the vent trying to make it too me as well. Flashing both I then timed it right and pulled on the empty prop head. The rule with the empty head was that if they got into the room. And I had it on they had twelve seconds to leave before the lights flashed them. Then when the lights flashed them they had to stay on their stages for two minutes. With the clock finally hitting two Freddia was on the move but she wasn't heading anyway I thought she would go. Seeing TB in the left vent shocked me cause she was so close.

But before I could pull down the mask the lights flickered. But it wasn't TB that was holding my hand. When I looked TB was standing in front of my desk and it was Freddia holding me. Smiling down at me she said, "I caught you". Pulling me out of the room the others were surprised I wasn't fighting her. Freddia, "See you girls upstairs". Nodding the others left and I turned smiling at her. "I knew you would catch me". Smiling back she leaned in and licked my neck growling softly into my ear. Once on the bed we wasted little time. I threw off her bra nightgown and she tore off all my clothes. Gripping my cock she pushed me onto my back and started to ride me lick a stallion. Freddia, "How does it feel tell me everything"? "It's too good to descried... *moan* mama bear please don't be so rough". Freddia growled into my ear to grip my neck.

Freddia, "Your mines and I'm not going to go easy on you... *Moaning she grabbing my face she licks my cheek* you know why bears are so big? *Shake my head no* cause we know how to drive our men wild". Pinning me on my back Freddie licks and bites into my neck. Whimper I could feel her clamping down on my cock. Grabbing her ample ass I hissed into her bust and in return she held my head. Freddia, "Dante suck my breasts". Following what she asked as I sucked I got a nice surprise. Her breasts were filled with warm honey. "*Moans and sucking sounds* so good *pant* Freddia turn around please". Changing positions I was fucking her from behind and it was great. She was clamping down like crazy and she was laughing as I thrust franticly. Seeing Freddia's ass bounce and jiggle was just beautiful. Raising my hand I gave her cheeks each a smack. Turning at me Freddia smiled saying, "Keep going baby this bears going to have a good winter". Reaching under herself Freddia grabbed my balls and started to massage them.

Freddia, "Come on I know you got some love honey in there for me". Screaming into my ejaculation I was seeing stars. I felt each burst work its way from my cock into the warm oven inside Freddia the bear. Pushing me onto my back Freddia began to grind me even bounce a little. Feeling my balls hit her ass she smiled widely saying, "Baby I love hearing you pant but this bears not asleep yet". With that Freddia was once more riding me like a stallion. Growling down at me with hungry eyes she pulled free of my cock with a pop. Frantic I grabbed her hips pleading with my eyes.

Smirking she motioned me to stay as she grabbed something. Seeing the tube of lube she handed it to me and got back on the bed. Grabbing both her cheeks she spread her ass and I knew what my mama bear wanted. Lubing my crotch I went for it one deep thrust. Freddia gave a deep growl as I went back at our usual pace. It time my cock throbbed to me I was already feeling it Freddia pushed my off. Once more she gripped my cock saying, "No no no. Mama bear has one rule cock honey goes to the oven. This bear needs to make sure she gets cubs". My eyes went wide and Freddia nodded down at me I didn't know they could get pregnant. Once more balls deep in Freddia my mind said I don't care. The girls were my life and I kids was what they wanted who was I to deny that to them.

They earned it they had to take care of other people's kids all days for years. The earned the right to raise kids of their own. Sitting up I once more was kissing Freddia my hands roaming her supple body. Gripping her breasts I squeezed watching the warm honey slid down my hands. Pulling away I covered my cock with honey and shoved it down her throat. Freddia didn't protest she went right into deep throating me. With my legs shaking after a few deep gulps I pushed Freddia onto her back. "Does my mama bear like it when I fuck her". Freddia, "Yes". Growling into my ear I asked her more. "How many cubs do you want mama bear"? Freddia, "Push into my womb and you tell me". Lifting her legs by the thighs I started my barrage of thrusts. I was kissing Freddia's womb all right and I was happy too.

Smiling at her she had he nails dug into the bed and growling like crazy. With one more thrust my balls hit her asshole, which cause Freddia's womb to drop. With my cock head inside the real bear cave I came and held nothing back. Hissing as I let out a held breath Freddia was groaning in joy under me. Pulling me down I latched onto one of her nipples getting one last meal before we drifted to sleep. Freddia, "The girls will try everything they can tomorrow". "Doesn't matter right now mama bear... I just want to stay inside of your cave". Kissing one last time I went to sleep with my lips still on her nipple.

**Jester; Hope you all liked it. And like always like, comment, and share if it's not too much. And like always peace off.**

**Smiles shouts from another room; AND WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Hey everybody we're back. Yes sorry for the long delay had some stuff to do. It's been a very busy few weeks. But in the end we still give you your updates.**

**Smiles; So what's going to happen now?**

**Jester; Well you said you had an announcement to make for you fic so get to it. And while Smiles does that I'll read your reviews. Elatedrune Smiles when you're done I've got a lot of cookies to give you. He23t not to worry so long as you have fun reading we did our job. Random guest its not that weird means you liked the lemons in the last chapter. Shep3rdOfFire sounds like you have fun reading and thanks for understanding the delay for the last few weeks. So here your update everyone.**

**Toy Bonnie's View**

The remaining girls and me had enough after Freddia Dante's been outsmarting us. Not only has he time everything just right he was even teasing us. But today was the worse he was... he is completely naked. Sitting in his office chair with his hard erection just right there. Clinching my teeth he waved at me from the hall. Dante, "TB come on I know your trying but try harder. I mean you have only today left before the weekend".

Blowing me a kiss he slipped on the mask as Chica slipped in through the flickering lights. When the lights came back on Dante was smiling. Toy Chica was on the right side of the hall seeing what I was seeing. She was panting almost as heavy as I was Dante was sweet all day. But now we got him so wrapped up on sex he teases us to no end. Just yesterday when we lost he slapped Toy Freddia's ass. Before she could say anything he honked her noise.

Toy Freddia is happy that Dante likes to tease but we hated it when he teased us. Mostly cause of the things he was doing now. Walking around naked, fingering us out of the blue, and saying sweet words when we slept in. "Damn it Dante please just let us win we're dripping wet... please baby we need you inside of us". Dante "*Sigh* Ok I'll surrender on one condition". Toy Chica, "Just tell us my pussy's soaking through my panties here". Dante, "I want you each to twerk in front of me with a vibrator inside of each of you".

Our jaws dropped at what he said Dante waited all this time for that. Toy Freddia, "If you wanted an orgy why didn't you tell us"? Dante, "Cause I wanted you to understand that I too had to hold back. For years I passed by random TV's and computers not caring about getting lad. But after I saw the special augmentations you all did to yourselves well... I had to give myself a person sexual educations class. And man I hit the fucking jackpot by having all you girls to call family.

"So will you all agree cause you can pick whatever song you want to dance to. So long as it can keep me erect while you all dance". Bonnie, "Don't worry Dante I know just the song. But I want you be remember this song is cause we want to arouse you. You better not think any less of us when you hear it". Dante stood up and walked down the hall to say, "No way in hell I would ever look or think any less of my sweet hearts". Kissing Bonnie on the cheek Dante walked to the prize room his cock bouncing as he left us.

"So Bonnie what's the plan"? Bonnie, "Dante's going to see us shake our asses and he's going to have to make a lot of cum if he wants to stay hard". Finding our vibrators upstairs both Foxy, Toy Foxy, and Freddia looked at us. Foxy, "Did the lab beat you again"? Chica, "No we came to an agreement now he have to hurry or Dante will finish himself off". Racing down to the prize room Dante is slightly limp with his eyes close.

TC, "Dante please don't go to sleep". Opening his eyes Dante said, "Then lets have a party girls". Nodding we pushed the dildo's inside of us. We were so wet that they slid in with little effort. Dante, "Damn I'm sorry I left you girls so wet. Lets get you all twerking so I can quench that flood". Nodding we turned our backs to Dante as he sat in the middle of the bed. Clicking the mp3 player the song Anaconda began to play. Smiling at each other we sang, "_MY Anaconda don't... MY Anaconda don't... MY Anaconda don't... Want none unless you got bun's hun"!_

With that we started twerking at our own paces. Toy Freddia and me were on our knees making our asses jiggle. While the others hand their hands on their knees twerking in synced. Turning slightly Dante eyes were wide nearly drooling at what he was seeing. Whistling as the beat hit right we locked our arms and started to twerk as one. With our asses bounce and jiggling at the beds edge Dante was at full arousal and he was shaking. After twerking to the whole song we jumped onto the bed.

Chica and I went right for his cock while the others distracted his top half. Toy Chica hand one of Dante's hands while Toy Freddia used the other. And Bonnie sat on his face holding his face tight to her crotch while Dante ate her. Toy Freddia was using Dante's hand to thrust the dildo deeper inside of her. And Toy Chica was using glazed sugar to coat Dante's hand. The she nearly shoved his whole hand into her well it was like three and a half fingers at most. Chica and me were deep throating Dante to no end.

Cupping his balls I focused on them and the base of his shaft. Seeing Chica's cheeks puff out as she pressed and sucked Dante's cock all around her mouth. The slurping sounds she was making was drowned out by Bonnie screams until she finally squirted all over Dante's face. Toy Chica and Freddia didn't last long either both came blushing as their juices trickled down Dante's hands. Giving the three each a kiss Dante turned to us. Dante, "Chica TB which of you wants the go first these three need a break". Smiling at each other we held each other saying, "We want a tag team".

Nodding Chica was above me as Dante moved behind us. Feeling Dante's shaft rub between both our slits was so nice. Soon however Dante got his rhythm and was thrusting into both of us at a wonderful pace. Feeling Dante plunge into then leave after five thrusts was frustrating. But at the same time it was so good. In time Chica and me were moaning in sync. And shorted after Dante gave both of our asses a hard smack. Just like Bonnie I was an squitter but that didn't stop Dante. And a few more thrust while Chica and I was still on our sexual highs Dante blasted our pussy's with a good amount of sperm.

**Toy Freddia's View**

When Dante told me he was going balls deep he meant it. Feeling Dante's balls bounce off my ass was nice. He even fingered my ass from time to time. "Dante"! Clamping down on him I felt his cum go deep inside of my vagina was nice. Kissing my cheek Dante pulled out of me with a pop. Turning I saw Toy Chica taking the last turn. Dante eating skills had been too good for Bonnie she had passed out after she had came. Smiling he showed us why Dante's tongue was like a hardcore rocker he could almost lick his chin.

Seeing Toy Chica French him it wasn't not surprise that she was moaning even louder as she bounced off his lap. Dante then shocked her as he griped he ass and stood up. In a squatting position TC thighs were bouncing off Dante's thighs. Panting like crazy she really did want Dante's last drops to last. Grabbing a mouth full of TC's perky breast Dante came hard. Screaming into the ceiling TC whimpered and collapsed into Dante. Lying her down Dante then pulled us all onto a pillow and smiled. I was about to ask him where he was going. But he turned off the lights and gave us all a passionate kiss goodnight.

**Dante's View**

Walking upstairs my cock was still slightly shiny with vaginal juices from the girls. In the living room I found Foxy and Freddia watching TV. Freddia whistle and eyed my cock while Foxy said, "Aye lad your mast be limp". "I know Foxy make room I want to sit down". Freddia, "Why aren't you downstairs"? "The bed was only made for three. With all of them on it and passed out I thought they should have it. And yes I know they wanted me to sleep with them but still can't fit everyone".

Foxy, "Seems like you buried your treasure in a few places too". "Yeah didn't know Bonnie and TB were squitter's though. That was a surprised good thing I didn't have my nose to close to them or I would have drowned. But still it's a good way to die 'Death by sex'". Smiling at the two Freddia grabbed my cock saying, "Did you stay naked the whole night". Chuckled she growled to say, "You teased them into doing something"?

Nodding I said, "Yeah I got them to twerk while I watch. Truthfully I loved seeing their asses jiggle and bounce". Freddia let go to turn back to the TV. "So where's TF at"? Foxy, "She's sleeping hun and I going to join her night you two". With that Foxy was gone and I felt Freddia stroke my thigh. "Freddia my cock will be sore if I have any more sex". Freddia, "Then let mama bear massage you". Pulling me into my bedroom she had a bottle of TFr muscle lotion. Laying down I moaned as she stroke my cock with her soft oily paws.

Giving me long slow strokes she kissed me saying, "Come for me my baby bear". "Yes my big soft mama bear". With that three spurts of cum left my shaft and splattered her breasts. Exhaling I dropped onto my back feeling her give me a few soft licks. I didn't know when Freddia left last night but TF had to wake me up the next morning. Cracking my neck I know its was going to be a long a exhausting weekend.

**Third Person's View**

It's been five weeks since the girls finally got Dante hot for them. The girls notice most of all that Freddia was closer to Dante compared to the rest of them. The two often teased each other like everyone else wasn't there. Foxy, "Freddia what gives why the lad always teasing you more then us"? Freddia smirked saying, "Cause deep down each mama bear knows how to make the young stubs go crazy".

Toy Chica, "What and you didn't tell us why"? Freddia, "Cause girls we all have our advantages over Dante. Foxy and Moxy know how to make Dante beg and whimper. The rest of you know how to drip his hormones to give more then his average. And for me I can tease Dante mentally cause I know his fetish". Chica, "Dante has a fetish"? Bonnie, "Let me guess it's the reason why he calls you mama bear... Dante likes milf-bodied women".

Freddia, "Yup I got our boy hot under the collar and he's gets to have fun". Toy Bonnie, "Well I guess we found Dante's favorite out of all of us". Dante, "Just because Freddia matches my favorite fetish doesn't mean I would pick her over the rest of you every time. She just explained why too". Moxy aka Toy Foxy said, "Well so long as I still get to gage and ride you for a night I fine with it". Dante, "Plus that fact that I love you doesn't hurt does it".

Smiling they each gave Dante a kiss and he went to relax on the living room coach. However several barks from downstairs alerted them all. Marionette linked to Dante's mind saying, _'Someone is in the store not human'_. Grabbing his handgun Dante loaded a few rounds and walked downstairs. Dante stood in the main room gun at the ready. Dante, "You got five seconds to come out or I force you out". Cocking his gun Dante heard a whimper that turned his attention to the photo booth.

Smiling Dante's powers latched onto someone and he pulled. But he was surprised to see who came out. It was a young African American boy. He was whimper and bleeding from the shoulder. Dante, "I know you not human now who are you"? Boy, "I'm Zuf and yes I'm a croad". Dante, "What's a croad"? Zuf, "Its a half human half toad". Dante, "Why did you come here"? Zuf, "Bad men hurt me after I left from them fighting my master". Dante, "Tell me about them both you master and these bad men".

Zuf, "They weren't invited but my master told his body guards to hurt them. The bad men fought back with weapons lots of them". Taking a knee Dante asked, "Did one of them have this around their necks"? Zuf's eye's went wide and started to back away from Dante. Dante, "Relax I'm not one of them. I'm just under protection I carry the symbol because I need to make sure no one tries anything". Zuf, "But they followed me".

Hearing more barks Dante walked out front to find the bad men as Zuf called them. Zuf was hiding behind Dante's leg but Dante still managed to send a quick text to Vera. The five men were brandishing handguns and shotguns. Dante, "If your here to book a party we open at nine". One man with a five o'clock shadow stepped forward. His chocolate skin slightly lighter in their cars lights. Man, "Hand over the kid sir he's not what you think".

Dante, "Neither am I". With that both of Dante's shadows emerged next to him. Each man aimed at Dante who smiled and lifted his hand sending their guns flying. Dante, "It's rude to point". One of the lead mans guys said, "Shit first Dun-peels now a dark mage". Voice, "He's not a dark mage you jackass". Looking over there stood Vera who wasn't too please. Vera, "Moore what are you doing in my state". The chocolate skinned man said, "Hunting Vera seeing as your being to lazy to kill some freaks".

Shadow Freddy growl as Shadow Bonnie cracked his knuckles. Vera, "This is Dante Fazbear the ones that killed the Purple killer. He's been generous enough to donate land to Hunters as well as fund some of our operations. Also he's under the Suite protections". Moore, "Why he's just another freak"? Dante, "I'll show you a freak if you keep using that tone with me jerkoff. Vera get this trash away from my store. Come on Zuf lets get the wound looked at". As the four walked back inside Vera looked at Moore.

Vera, "This is your only warning Moore pick a fight with Dante and me no one else will protect you. That kids been through hell and the last thing I need is for him to get pissed off at us. He's got the Suites on speed dial and the moment they catch it your black listed". Moore's guy, "So what's so important about him"? Vera, "He's the son of Freddy Fazbear the same guy that made Honey county one of the funniest places in the state. People come from all over the east coast to visit this place.

"Plus like I said Dante killed a serial dark mage. He was collecting souls and was going to kill Dante to capture the last ones he missed. Dante survived and his friends gave him powers to protect himself. And if you did hurt him his sisters would have ripped you all limb from limb". Vera pointed to a top window with showed several glowing white dots. Vera, "And trust me when I say you don't want to piss them off. Now get lost or the Letters will have you asses". Nodding men drove off and Vera went inside to talk to Dante. Moore was in the truck pissed at what he heard. Moore, "The Letters and the Suites agreeing to protect freaks... makes me sick to my stomach". One of the guys in the back asked, "So what's the plan boss"? Moore, "Fuck Vera a good freak is a dead freak... tomorrow we clean up Honey county".

**Jester; So yeah cliffhanger for the win! So like always like, share, and comment if it's not too much. Peace off and we'll hug you all later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Sup everybody got another update for you all. Ok Also I want to let you all know that Froninja and I started a Jay Naylor furry fanfic. So if you haven't seen any of his work pop on over to his website and read his online comics. Also pop on over to Froninja's profile and checkout the story we're working on it's a whole lot of fun. And from what Smiles told me he ended his Aliens fanfic today. So if you haven't read that why not give it a read as well. Ok lets roll on over to the story.**

**Vera's View**

"Dante why did you have to show off these two"? Shadow Freddy, _"Hey they threaten a kid and I don't like assholes to begin with"_. Dante, "He's got a point plus the little guy finally went to sleep". Vera looked into the guest room seeing Zuf as Dante called him asleep. Vera, "Moore's not going to let this go and I know he's going to try something". Dante, "If he does the Suites will cover it. Plus these Letters as you called them who are they"?

Vera, "The Hunters and the Suites both have their own higher ups. For the Hunters it's the Letters while for the Suites it's the Numbers. Our jobs and info comes from our states head Hunters who receives the knowledge from the higher ups. In the end the Numbers agreed to let you stay here seeing as the girls and Ms. Fazbear are icons to the state". Toy Bonnie, "Still Dante if any of those bastards tried anything they wouldn't be around to see the sun raise". Seeing her eyes blacked out with white dots reminded me that they could kill with little worry.

Dante, "Girls relax you saw those assholes they don't know who they're messing with. Plus even if they tried to shot me SB and SFr would have shielded me from the bullets". Seeing the two nod gave me some comfort but Marionette phased through the floor to say, _"Leader was angry he will come back"_. Dante, "Vera do I have to call the Suites or will you be ok with dealing with those thugs"?

"*Sigh* Moore is a complete tool he sees anyone that is not humans a freak. Sorry to use it in front of you all but his ignorance isn't uncommon. Some Hunters became Hunters because they were scared physically or mentally by someone of myth". Dante, "He tries anything and we'll show him how we party in Honey county". The girls gave Dante a hug and went off to bed. "Dante don't do anything crazy". Dante, "Last time I was crazy this time I'm happy to get into a fight".

**Dante's View**

After a little shopping and a lot of relaxing conversations Zuf was ok. He was actually having fun with being around Duke and Boxer. He still wasn't too comfortable with talking with other kids his age. Mom was happy to take the time to watch him when it was too crazy at the store. Today is a slow Friday it's actually surprising. Walking past Pirates cove Foxy was singing a shanty for the few kids that did stop by to listen.

Marionette, _'Dante Danger'_! With that a loud crash went through the front door along with several shots. Looking over I saw Moore and his goon's truck smashed into the front of the store. I bolted to the side counter of the room and pulled an alarm. The girls were already getting costumers out the back while I went to my office. Looking at the camera's Moore and his thugs were taking pot shots at anything. Slipping into my bet up padded ballistics vest I then pulled my equipment into their holsters.

Running out my office I saw one of Moore's guys on stage. Smiling I grabbed him mentally and flung him to the floor. Moore turned aiming at me his thugs did the same. Moore, "You freaks need to learn why humans are the dominant species". "And you need to do two things get the fuck out of my store and SHUT THE FUCK UP"! With that one guy shot five rounds but SB raised his arm to shield me. I put two into his shoulder and another into his leg. Soon the whole place was crazy with gunfire.

Diving over the main counter Marionette told me, _'One under light'_. Finding the guy ducking behind an overturned table I shot the hanging lights wires. When the lines giving the lights crashed down onto the guy's head. "Freddy ones on stage again show him what we do with unruly costumers". SFr smirked from my shadow and snaked his way over to the guy. SFr tapped his shoulder saying _"Hey buddy want a hug"_? The guy screamed but Freddy was already dragging him back stage.

Rolling to the other side of the counter a guy tried to rush me. But I moved into the space where employees would get in and out from behind the counter. Hearing his surprise I then popped up grabbed his gun and sent him flying with a smile. Crashing into a table I then used the guys gun to unload the whole clip at the table two more thugs were hiding behind. I was going to make my move but a felt the cold touch of a gun at my throat.

Looking the thug was shaking so I smile, "Hey dude ever partied with a bunny"? With that SB grabbed his arm and flings him shoulder first into a handing beam. Hearing the crack on his bone he then came tumbling back to the floor. Landing hard he smashed the glass counter. Ducking down Moore and his remaining men where pissed but I kept smiling. "SB can I control other peoples shadows"? SB, _"No it's now with in you... but you can control a limb or two"_. Smiling I raised both my hands and made the closed thugs turn their guns on each other.

Seeing the buckshot take out a chunk of the guys leg and his revolver go through the woman's shoulder was something. Both are screaming on the floor leaving Moore with just a few thugs. Pulling a small can from my belt I tossed it then used my new arch gun to zap it full of five thousands watts. The canister went off releasing a defining noise and flash. Sprinting I pulled my glyph sword I now call it Left cause it can deflect bullets.

Slashing the two idiots along their kneecaps I then shot the woman twice in her shoulder. But to my surprised Moore was missing. In an instant my knife warned me and I rolled away. Moore was unloading a shotgun at the tables I rolled past. Moore, "You fucking freak I'll kill you"! As Moore dropped the shotgun he reached for his pistol but a slimy green whip grabbed it. Looking over it was Zuf he's using his tongue as a whip and the hops away for cover when Moore threw a knife at him. Firing twice from my handgun did little to stop him. Tackling me he tried to stab me.

Using my gun I stopped his attack. SFr and SB rushed him grabbing his arms. Reaching up I placed my hand on his face and pushed. In a surge Moore's shook violently to slump backwards his eyes were twitching and his mouth is hung open. SB, _"Dante you made him loopy good on you"_. "So is he brain dead"? Marionette, _"No he'll just be unable to talk right for a few weeks"_. Having SB and SFr roundup the idiots I waited for the Suites and Vera to arrive.

After twenty minutes they arrived the Suites were talking pictures and talking to the police. Vera, "Dante are the girls ok"? "Yeah Marionette kept them upstairs after the shooting started". Soon the familiar Suite walked up to me with a note pad. Suite, "Dante are you a magnet for assholes"? "No they just don't like me smiling all the time. So what are you going to do with them"? Suite, "The Letters have handed their charges to us. Moore and his goons won't see so much as a prison court yard for a couple of years. But are you ok Dante one of the medics said Moore can't even form a sentence"?

"Yeah I got tired of him calling us freaks... so I kind of fried his brain for awhile". Suite, "Last I checked you were human Dante". "Yeah but after my Shadows and Spirit guide started to rattle around in my head they unlocked something. Now I can make things move with my mind". Suite, "Dante I trust you'll give me a full statement now". Nodding I explained how Moore and I met and Zuf's affiliation with the Dun-peels.

Suite, "Dante you have to hand the kid over. I know he helped you and your happy to help him. But he has information on the Dun-peels we need his help". "How about you have one of yours pop in every now and again. I'll give them a report I write on everything Zuf tells me about them. He kind of likes being here he feels safe". Suite, "Ok just please tell us when you take in strays". Nodding I turned to Vera. "So how was the spa day"? Vera, "Annoying I messed the hand wash to deal with that jackass".

"Don't worry I'll get Chica and Toy Bonnie to help. Man fixing the store will be a pain in the ass". Vera, "Don't worry if I know the Suites they'll start fixing the place by tomorrow". Thanking her I went inside seeing the Suites collect the weapons and continuing to document the area. Walking upstairs the girls wrapped their arms around me crying and kissing me. TF, "Why do you always have to be the hero"? "Cause its fun and it's to protect my sisters".

Kissing them each they wiped their faces. Looking around I found Zuf hiding next to an air vent. "Zuf you did good you stopped that bastard from trying to hurt me. Thank you your welcome to stay as long as you want. But the men downstairs said they need you to go with them". Zuf eyes went wide telling me he was scared. Patting his shoulder I said, "But I told them that you're staying with us. So long as you tell me everything you remember from being with the Dun-peels".

Nodding I smiled and took Moore's gun from by Zuf's feet. Walking to my room I opened as small case in my closet. In the metal case is Jason's Booth purple tie, one of Balloon boys eyes, a bear claw, and now Moore's gun. Yet another battle I won and I have the bruises to prove it. Cracking my neck I went outside to find Duke and Boxer still barking. Walking up to them they start to frantically sniff and lick me. Calming them I gave them something to eat and called my mom.

It's now been two weeks since the store had to close for repairs. The idiot and his goons had caused not only electrical and cosmetic damage. They scared the costumers and people were worried that the store was a prime target for bad things. But thanks to the Suites we managed to get public sway. The FBI gave a false statement saying that Moore and his thugs were robbers and kidnappers. They said they wanted to kidnap me and hold me ransom for money. Laughing I liked the idea of someone trying to kidnap me.

**Freddia's View**

Thanks to that bastard we had to stay in the old hospital Dante had bought. With help from the Suites it wasn't that hard plus now Dante owns a lot of land. Along with the property of his old guardians Glenn and Mitchel. Dante told us it hurt when they passed because of how close he got to them. But with no kids Dante was entrusted with all their belongings in their wills. Dante was surprised but he was still very grateful. The cabin was still being fixed up after being left to rot for so long.

Sitting in the slightly rebuilt hospital was ok. Zuf and Marionette are with mom Dante didn't want to risk them being in the woods with us without any real place to hide. For right now Dante was licking away at my cave. "*Groan of pleasure* Damn why did I agree to let you eat me out"? Dante, "Cause you love it when I do". Stroking his red hair I had to agree with the others Dante really knew how to use his tongue. Gripping the sheets I came slightly hard compared to nights were we would just fuck.

Dante, "Your pent up mama bear". Smiling he moved to line up his cock but just as his penis kissed my lips Boxer began to bark. Slipping into his jeans Dante grabbed his sniper and moved into the hall. "What's wrong"? Dante moved to the window to try and see out into the night. Marionette appeared saying, _"They aren't human"_. Moving to the second floor we all kept quite as Dante, Boxer, and Dante's Shadows stood in front of the hospital. Dante, "Come out or I start shooting". Soon five guys pale to their very bone stood across from them.

Dante, "Who the fuck are you guys"? Pale man, "I represent a certain group of people that was recently attacked like yourself Mr. Fazbear". "I'm not married my dad is still Mr. Fazbear may the heavens keep him at rest. But I don't like guys trying to hurt my family. So either you get to your point or you get the fuck off my land". Pale man, "Please we're like you Son Fazbear... we saw the Hunters attack you.

"And we wish to give you or deepest apologies". Dante, "So your Dun-peels let me guess you want us to join you"? Dun-peel, "Yes the age of humanity is reaching its end we the beings of myth and legend will take charge. Look at how they treat you and your girls. They want to contain us like we're a virus but we are like nature. We cannot be contained we have every right to grow". Dante, "Look I like my life and my girls like what we got too. And we aren't about to do anything to mess that up".

Dun-peel, "But what do you think people will do when they realize that they animatronics they thought weren't alive turns out to be alive. They will shun them and you for protecting them. They are an ignorant and violent species. Now they're doing what they think is for the betterment of all. What they've done has either been for power, money, or influence. How long before they turn on all of you"? Dante, "I don't know but I'm sure you'll be there when it happens".

Nodding the Dun-peels left and Dante came back inside. Dante, "They'll come back and next time they might try something else to persuade me. Girls I don't want to lose or risk any of your well beings. But what do you all want to do? The Dun-peels are making their moves and I just want to worry about our family. Apart of me say's this whole thing is bigger then us... but I just don't want to lose any of you". Petting his face I said, "You've protected us for almost your whole life Dante you're doing everything you can to protect us. And nothing that happens will change that". Kissing him he gave us a hug thanking us for being there for him.

**Third Person's View**

Looking at the hospital from a few yards away the Dun-peels hadn't stopped watching. Dun-peel, "Sir what will we tell Lady Typeul"? Dun-peel, "We will tell her that Dante Fazbear cares for those soul bond machines... he even seems stronger then Booth. Only time will tell us for now we wait for her to tell us how to proceed". Dun-peel, "Its almost surprising that he smelt of sex when he came to confront us". Dun-peel, "It didn't shock me I just wonder how long it will take the spirits to finally bond completely with their metal bodies. But if needed our Lady can influence him with the knowledge he doesn't have". Dun-peel, "True but I still wonder how he will react once he sees that they can become flesh"?

**Jester; Drama bomb! Yeah that did just happen. So like always please like, share, and comment if it's not too much. And like always peace off.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; I betting you're all happy to hear from us again?**

**Jester; Stop teasing them Smiles. Hello once again dear readers we have returned with more chapters. But sadly this is an announcement as well as good news. Good news is we have ideas and a schedule to post them. Bad news is that there will be a week's delay between each post.**

**Smiles; Now before you take out your guns to lynch us listen. Its summer and yes that means for some of you your more then likely staying home and having fun. But not for us Jester and me go out of our home state even out of the country during summer.**

**Jester; Still once again sorry but that's how we'll be updating. So with that out of the way lets review. Elatedrune I'll pass one to smiles how much you liked his lemons. Sheph3rdOfFire hehehehh sorry about that. Still glad to see you liked it and thanks for the support. He23t thanks and yes FNAF 4 looks like it might be about the bite of eighty-seven and a few out small-unanswered questions. Lol did you just give us cool aid?**

**Smiles; Give me that cool aid!**

**Jester; Shit... got to run but hope you all like the update!**

**Chica's View**

Dante's been a sweetheart to all of us. It's been three years since Dante's began to take care of us. Vera had us close the store due to creature activities in the area last year. But even now while we're open the kids and adults are having fun. But I know that Dante was on edge about everything. More creatures are running away from Dun-peels when they hear the name Dante Fazbear. Hunters are calling Dante 'The Mind Mage' because he is able to move things with just a though and a smile.

So far twenty beings have asked Dante for help. Dante asked the Suites if he could turn the upper two floors of the hospital into a protection home for them. The Suites agreed and now they all have a home. We really do have a good guy... and a nice piece of sausage for later in bed. Right now though Dante is fucking Bonnie in the bathroom. And from the moans she is really getting it deep.

Moxy (Toy Foxy), Tammy (Toy Freddia), Bon (Toy Bonnie), and Cindy (Toy Chica) are waiting to use the bathroom. Moxy, "Dante hurry up and finish inside of her we need to get ready for mom's party". Dante, "*Groan* almost there... Bonnie raise you ass we need to finish". Bonnie, "Can't you all use the other bathroom... *gasp* please just give us time". Tammy, "No Dante stop holding back and finish or mom will be mad".

Hearing Dante loud hiss we knew he had just finished not long after he walks out with a towel in front of his crotch. Dante, "She'll be done in a few seconds girls and sorry". Giving them each a kiss they went back to waiting for Bonnie. "Dante you know we don't care if you walk around naked anymore". Dante, "I know but it doesn't mean I don't like to tease you girls from time to time". Giving me a kiss he went to get dressed.

**Third person's View**

With the store closed for the next few weeks Dante is out picking Ginseng, With Duke and Boxer at his side again Dante knows it'll be a good find. His pack is already halfway full due to all of the patches his two dogs had helped him find. Walking Dante saw a guy holding a gun to a kid. Guy, "Hand over all your Seng and don't try anything". Dante smirked and with that the guy's gun went flying. Duke and Boxer began to growl with Dante training his rifle at the guy.

Dante, "Get on your knees or you're going to get shot". The man did as he was told and Dante tied the jerkoffs hands. Dante looked at the kid sighing because he knew that it was tough for everyone with the mines being closed. Dante, "Get out of here kid and here". Dante handed the kid a hundred dollars and made the guy walk back to his car.

There Dante called the forest ranger telling the ranger the fool held a kid at gun point on his land. The ranger wrote up Dante's statement and Dante went back to find more Ginseng. After a week of hunting Dante took sixty pounds of Ginseng to Spider. Spider, "Good to see you again Dante so how's the store"? Dante, "Things have been good, just wish those assholes didn't try to rob us. Still mom's happy none of the girls go hurt". Spider, "I heard that some kids thinks those animatronics of yours are alive".

Dante, "And what you'd think if that idea was true"? Spider, "Shit if it means that my little brothers daughter is and other peoples kids are happy. Then I won't complain... still Dante you ever wonder what lives in our world that we can't see... I heard you've been visiting my grandmother". Dante, "Mama wolf is your grandmother"? Spider nodded to say, "And two things are real in our world Dante ignorance and bravery... she hasn't told me who you've been protecting. But she says your ready to die for them". Dante, "They're very important to me Spider... they know what its like to be treated like you shouldn't be...

"I care about them and anyone who tries to hurt them will regret it". Spider, "Don't worry Dante Vera and the Hunters here know what they've been through. And we know what you've been through if the time comes we got your backs". Thanking him Dante drove back home. Stretching Dante walked upstairs to look for the girls. He founds them watching the news and what he saw was shocking. Over in Brazil the police offices were strongly outnumbered.

They were using all they had in their power to hold the horde of ghouls at bay. Soon the Brazilian Special Forces began to open fire on anyone too close to one or ghouls in general. Several kids were ran like all the others trying to escape the horde that was growing with every bite. On an over looking cliff three Dun-peels were wiping their mouths as another slowly walked over to them. This Dun-peel was wearing a leather jacket and bright red pants. Dun-peel, "I see you two did your job but Marcus why are you still here"?

The younger one said, "Sorry I'll head down now sorry Steve". Jumping down the various metal roofs the one called Steve said, "Why didn't you two throw him to the ferals". Dun-peel, "His friend bailed him out of it. So what's the news from the others"? Steve, "The others are starting their attacks as well. Southern Africa along with a portion of India is already being hit. Our lady is saving the bigger meals for when the small fries pose no threat".

Dun-peel, "So what about the Hunters and Suites"? Steve, "They won't be a problem once we cripple their allies good enough. And once that happened we'll start to talk to those certain few that have caught our Lady's eyes". Dun-peel, "Is it true that some kid killed Purple Jason"? Steve, "Yes he's dead and our Lady sent a few to talk to the kid. He's not a threat unless we provoke him. But my sources say he cares about a few souls attached to some robots". Dun-peel, "So our Lady is thinking of a way to use that against him"? Steve, "Not yet... be if he proves to be a threat then we will".

Over seas along the rain washed streets of India screams and snapping flesh could he heard in a small town. Two teens were scared out of their minds. They had just watched their friends make a meal out of their parents. And soon they turned their sights on their friends. The two teens smashed a window and made a break for it. But with the heavy rain hitting their bare feet the two knew they had to finds somewhere to hide. Turning down a corned the two stopped as they came face to face with a Dun-peel.

Dun peel, "Good my next meal came early". Raising his small staff the boy was ready to swing but he didn't know how fast the Dun-peel would move. In a breeze the Dun-peel closed in but a load crack stopped him could. As the Dun-peel dropped the two teens saw that there was a fist size hole in his head. Turning a woman made her presence know. She was holding a revolver and she is dressed like an old school cowgirl. Walking over she said, "It'll be ok follow me". Nodding the two followed the caramel skinned women. As the three rounded another house they saw several ghouls snacking on an old woman.

Before the cowgirl could open fire several bullets rippled through the ghouls bodies. In time seven people sprinted to the cowgirl and the teens. Cowgirl, "Ginger this is a nightmare I've never seen a horde of ghouls this big before". The red haired man was dressed as if he was going to a business meeting. Ginger, "Sheryl things are much worse Brazil's Numbers have been evacuated along with the leaders of each state. But this is still nothing compared to the neighbors. Africa's warlords are actually helping the military try and hold back the ghouls".

Sheryl, "Yeah but for how long and these bastards hit the airfield so no soldiers will be able to make it here fast enough. Ginger where do we go"? Ginger, "Mark has a convey heading our way we find anyone else and hold up in the southern towns that Franklin have secured". Sheryl "Lets move then". Nodding the two began to look for more people. However over in Africa the number of ghouls was climbing at a shocking rate. Two militia soldiers are holding a bridge as a small horde of ghouls tried to make their way across.

Militia member, "Zugra I need more ammo for the machine gun"! Zugra pulled open the jeeps door seeing the half open ammo box. Handing it to his partner Zugra got on the radio, "Colonel the bridge is getting over run how much longer"? Radio, "The Colonel is dead you two need to fall back those creatures have managed to cross the southern bridge". Zugra jumped into the jeeps cab and floored the accelerator. The sun was slowly beginning the rise but Zugra's friend didn't need it he already could see the horror and gore and ran through the streets.

Zugra, "This is horrible do you think anywhere can hold back these things"? Zugra's friend. "I don't know my friend but the rumors say that America, Europe, and Japan haven't been hit yet". Zugra, "What about Russia"? Zugra's friend, "They came under attack by different creatures the Colonel told me they looked like gargoyles". Zugra, "Where did these things all come from"? Zugra's friend, "I don't know but we need to hurry back to help evacuate the wounded".

As Zugra turned down a side street they found several ghouls training their weapons on the jeep. Soon a barrage of AK fire and submachine gun fire rattle across the street. Zugra reversed as fast as the beat up jeep would let him. In a flash the two where struck by a RPG. As the jeep toppled into a store Zugra's friend slammed head first into a fruit stand. Rolling off the smash fruit the young man scrambled to find Zugra.

He found him but Zugra was missing his left leg. Pulling Zugra's arm over his shoulder Zugra's friend scrambled to find cover as bullets began to hit the store. Running out the stores back door the two forced their way into a house. But where met by a dozen ghouls snarling and hungry both opened fire. One with a handgun the other an AK. All their bullets did was stagger or stun the ghouls. A ghoul's real weakness was either getting a bullet to the brain or shot with a good amount of silver. Seeing their bullets do little Zugra's friend ran upstairs. Dropping Zugra his friend push a dresser in front of the door.

Zugra's friend began to look for a way out. But the only way was to jump to the next building. Zugra's friend, "Come on my friend I know you still can hop around like you did when you were a kid". Zugra, "No I'll only slow you do... the gods said it's my time Tye now go". Zugra shoved his friend to the window giving him his family crest. Zugra's family crest was the two-headed lion one head was for power the other courage.

Tye, "I will never forget you my friend". Jumping to the next building Tye heard the ghouls smash into the room. But shortly after an explosion blasted through most of the floor. Tye was already several houses away but knew his friend was gone. Back in the US Dante watched as the UN announced the attacks of people they called infected. These infected lacked normal thought and violently followed the orders of the pall commanders that were giving them the drugs to make them crazy. Dante knew it was the Dun-peels they made their move on a global scale and they weren't backing down.

Dante, "They're saving us for last... they want other places weak so the US will have no one to call on". Bon, "Bastards they're even killing children". Dante, "I'm going to call Vera and the Suites... if anything they might ask us to shelter more then just people like us". Freddia, "They still haven't come up with a proper name for our kind". Shadow Freddy, "I believe we are called cryptides". Dante "Sounds good to me but lets be ready for whatever the Dun-peels have planed".

The girls went to call their mother while Dante called Vera. However the Letters of the USA was a receiving calls from nearly the whole world. The Hunters of India and Australia were almost completely wiped out. But thankfully a good amount managed to get evacuated. Sitting at their table the Letters of the USA were uneasy through their was only seven letters to a country their was a reason why. Each Letter and Number was naturally born immortals. The titles of Number or Letter were not just handed to anyone. They were given to the new immortal or each generation in that country.

The only new immortal was Letter E she was only a seventy nine year old immortal. But she looked like she was still in her mid teens. G, "What can we do the Dun-peels strategy is working better with every new horde that consumes? Soon they will turn their sights on us". A, "I know G but that is why we need all our hunters to be ready... the world needs a figure to stand behind and I believe that George is just that".

C, "You mean Ginger how can he help us now he's across the damn world". D, "Not true he's on his way back with Sheryl right now. The picked a ride with an army battalion and a group of civilians". B, "What's the plan A"? A, "We have George find all the cryptids within our boarders and ask them for some kind of compliance. If they agree we will relocate then to a place the Dun-peels won't find them".

E, "And if they refuse"? A, "Then we will not help then when the ask for it. We must make this clear you only have one options". With nods going around the room the Letters gave their words to their distributors. Back at Honey county Dante was still talking with the Suite and things weren't looking good. Suite, "Dante I have to go more news from the higher ups came through. Just remember keep the cryptids you have calm". Dante agreed and turned to see Duke giving him a worried look. Dante petted him then moved to his room. Dante opened his closet and looked over his newly designed combat gear. Dante, "War's isn't good for anything... even when they have heroes fighting in it".

**Smiles; Oh war how I love your smell... smells like bacon!**

**Jester; You sit down and hey everyone hoped you like it. So yeah share, comment, and follow if it's not too much to ask.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; HELLO WASTELANDERS... It's me Smiles also side me is my go getting friend Jester!**

**Jester; Hi and yes if you all get the reference thank you. Smiles and I like many fans of the Fallout series have been waiting a long time for Fallout 4 to drop. And man did Bethesda show off at E3. We often watch the web series by Shoddycast to get us through our worries of having no Fallout. Alongside another youtuber Mr. Mattplay.**

**Smiles; And if you don't know who either its worth your time to check em out it'll be way worth your effort. Also yeah the delay's we did mention we have other stuff going on in our lives right?**

**Jester; We did but sorry to say there might be longer delays then we though. Still lets read some reviews. He23t you don't know that half of if. Sheph3rdOFFire thanks for understanding and we hope you like the update. And to let you know Smiles would take up option one but he'd be in front with a squad of soldiers behind him.**

**Smiles; Damn right!**

**Jester; Ventus Uzumaki yes we've seen the new image and can't wait for Halloween because of it. Also hope you like the story too.**

**Smiles; Every scream is a voice the needs someone to silence it.**

**Cindy's View**

We all could feel it... the tension that was everywhere. Most people were worried that the Dun-peels and their ghouls would turn their sights on the US sooner or later. Russia was holding their boarders and the rest of Europe was adding to the defensive. Dante had talked to Vera she said that the Letters and Numbers are doing everything they could to keep the governments informed. The Suites hardly gave Dante any news just saying that they were still trying to make contact with the Church over seas.

Right now Dante was fucking Tammy who is happy to have time with him. Watching Tammy get pounded by Dante wasn't anything new. Dante, "Damn Cindy can you get the phone". "Sure just hurry up Bon wants a turn too". Seeing Tammy squirt on Dante's lap was nice it reminds me that we still had something new over our original model. Picking up the phone I heard Tammy scream again.

"Hello". Phone, "Cindy its Vera tell Dante that Hunters from over seas are heading over in the morning to meet you all". "Ok I'll tell him talk to you later Vera". Hanging up the phone I found Dante carrying Tammy into her room. Hugging him "Dante Vera told me some Hunters were on their way to talk to you. Also are you ok with one more round". Dante nodded and we go into his room. Feeling his hands caress my breasts is nice along with the light kisses he places to my neck it felt as if I was going to jolt out of my body.

Dante's hands soon washed over my back, then my hips, and then they finally landed on my ass and my core. Feeling Dante squeeze my butt cheek to then slide two fingers into me is nice. Dante, "Cindy sorry to make you wait Tammy and Foxy were really hyper today". "Its ok Dante you have to satisfy eight women most guys would pass out after two. But it's a good thing you not most guys".

Dante, "Tell me about it". Feeling his hands massage my thighs is all Dante need to do to get my juices flowing. Diving head first into my crotch I feel Dante's long tongue dig into me with little effort. Dante begins to nibble on my pussy lips, which is sending me closer and closer to the edge. In time I was wrapping my legs around Dante's head and squirt all over his face. Hearing Dante drink down my juices is nice. Pulling free from my clamping legs Dante took a big breath, "Damn you girls have to tell me how you keep squirting without frying your systems".

"That's our little secret and one we don't want to tell you". Dante smirked and floated us both off the bed. Before I knew it Dante slammed himself into me. Thrusting violently Dante kept smiling the whole time. With nothing to grab I had to hug Dante's him into my breast. Panting louder and louder I just figured out how he got Foxy to tap our after only one hour. Foxy would normally masturbate for nearly three hours. And she would ride Dante for a little over two.

But today Dante got Foxy to finish in less then their usual time. "Dante you've been using your powers to help you keep us satisfied"? Dante, "Hey I need something to help me too. You girls have these wonderful at getting me going. But I need a little something besides my tongue to get you all to your peaks". As his thrust became more random Dante was spanking me with his balls. It's so good to feel his cock brush my inner parts. Even while I screamed into my second orgasm Dante didn't slow down. Pulling back until only his shafts head is left inside of me. Dante went right back at it. In one good go Dante gave my ass a loud smack with his balls and cums.

The sporadic twitching and pumping of his cock muscles sent me over the edge again. With my third orgasm drenching his lap I'm done. Smiling Dante lowers us to the bed and he gives me a kiss. "Wonder if the Hunters that drop by tomorrow will be assholes". Dante, "I hope not the last two groups of Hunters I had to deal with were just that. I would hate for this group to end up shot... or wounded like the last ones".

**Dante's View**

It's the afternoon and all we got for business is a few orders for delivery. But that was an hour ago the whole country is one edge. Sighing I told the twins to head home. Hue, "Ok see you later Dante". Smiling as the two leave I see Bryan drop off the company car. Bryan, "So we're calling it a day"? "Yeah head home with the twins and I'll call you all to see if we'll be open tomorrow". Waving them off I locked the front door and walked to my office.

There I find Max or Marionette talking with one of the Cryptides we're helping. Seeing the snake like lower half I know she's a gorgon. Gorgon, "Mind mage a few Zomb's saw two Dun-peels watching the hospital from a hill". "Don't worry they won't try anything they're watching making sure that no Hunters try anything. Head back and tell everyone that things are ok. And even if the Dun-peels try anything they won't be able to run fair enough to stop me from catching them".

Nodding she thanks me and went to the tunnel access in the storage room. I created the tunnel that went just far enough into the woods to cover them from being seen. Sitting in my office I began to read the books that mom had send me to study. Mom and Mama wolf lived really close to each other so it wasn't weird for her to send me books and scrolls that would help me. With all my time study the unseen world I began to expand my understanding. Right now my mind skills are great to some idea.

But my powers are limited all I can really do is control things with my mind, subdue someone by invading or controlling their limbs, and lastly I could shield myself from spells. A while ago a witch tried to kill a young Hunter who came to me for information. The witch found us and tried to use a bolt of electricity on us. Stopping the attack I contained it into a small orb in my hand. Then hurried it back at her.

Vera did the rest killing the witch by stabbing a spike into her chest. From small encounters like this more Hunters and Cryptides soon called me Dante the mage of the mind. It stuck and I didn't argue so far I've been the only mage documented to tap into such skills of levitation and mental control. Still I knew my way around traps as well. And so far no ignorant Hunter dared to threaten me or the Cryptides under my care. Putting down the book I levitated my newest gadget to the table sliding in the last few parts I then placed the cover shell over it.

It was a large double sides knife but the surprise is when you tapped the flat ball at its base. The knife will open up to a three bladed boomerang. Spinning it on my fingertips I then threw it at the small target on my wall. Hearing a whistle I turned to see Bonnie and Moxy in the doorway. Moxy, "New toy"? "Yup just finished it now I had something to use for medium or short range". Bonnie, "So when are these Hunters suppose to get here". Shrugging it wasn't long before all the girls were in my office.

Hearing a series on load knocks Max said, _"Hunters"_. Nodding I put my handguns onto my belt and went to open the door. Sitting down on a table I smirked and the door opened with my mind. Soon four people walked in two are men, one woman, and a teenager. With Glenn's old hat covering my face I sat with my bowie knife. They each wore a different outfit the tallest man wore a black suite that complement this calm face and his glasses.

His bright red hair was almost shiny in the stores light. The teen and second guy wore hoodies and jeans. While the women looked like she was going to go to a line dancing party. Smirking to them, "Are you suppose to be my contacts"? Red head, "Yes and you must be Dante the mage of the mind". Nodding them the teen started, "He doesn't look as tough as Vera made him out to be". Smiling he began to float off the ground and came to a stop over the red head.

"Still think I'm not scary"? Letting he down the other guy said, "Well I get why they call you the mind mage now. You can control things by thinking about it". "I thought that was why they called me the mind mage? But anyway Vera said you all had something to tell me so out with it". Red head, "Yes the Letters and Numbers are asking for all protected Cryptides to relocate and cooperate with both Suites and Hunters".

"*Sigh* I knew sooner or later they would make us leave because of those damn Dun-peels... but I just wish that it wasn't a public war". Red head, "Vera tells me you killed a dark mage that became a demon how did you do it"? "Me and my friend stabbed him right through the heart with a sacred knife". Red head, "May I ask to see your face if we are going to work together". Taking off my worn leather hat I cracked my neck but they all stated at me in shock. "What surprised I'm so young".

It was almost like a cartoon they looked from me then the red head then back again. Woman, "Ginger did you have a kid and never tell me"? Red head or Ginger asks, "Tell me was young mother named Marry Brittle"? "No I've been an orphan my whole life my adoptive mother is Harley Fazbear. Now if you're done with the twenty questions it time for you to met the girls". Ginger, "Let me see you hand". Extending my hand he jabbed a needle into my finger. Pulling away I was about to send him flying until he started to do something with the blood he'd drawn. Adding it into a small vial and adding his own blood a puff of purple smoke started to raise form the vial. Ginger, "Blood match... Dante I'm your father". "Wait... WHAT"!

**Letter's member B's View**

Sitting along side the seven members of Numbers, and the remaining Numbers for Australia and Letters of China is shocking. China's Letter C, "Those ghouls are unlike any other they can use weaponry. And that doesn't mean anything good will come of things once they push into the major super powers". "We know but what can we do. The Dun-peels that we capture use suicide pills once they are caught. And Marcus hasn't gotten any headway with the servants of the Dun-peels either".

Australian Number four said, "What about this Mind mage you have US representatives? He's come in contact with the Dun-peels, they are watching him, and also several of their escaped servants flee to his safety. Surly they told him something"? A, "From the reports we've been given the Mind Mage has managed to give us several safe houses. And locations they have used to transport cattle and weapons". China's Letter G, "It's made you all safe for now while the worlds up in arms as we speck".

US Number one, "You don't believe that after all these years of work we would want this to happen. We have stood the test of time throughout our world's darkest hours. This is a new test one that means the reveal of all beings of Cryptide nature and Shadow. We all just have to hope the public is ready to know what's been hidden from them".

A series of nods made their way through the room and a steady beep followed. Clicking a button all stood seeing the Presidents of the USA, the Chinese Prime minister, and the Australian military General. A, "Sirs madams I sure you wondering how our progress is going with dealing with the Dun-peels"? Madam president, "Yes we are A after the latest's attacks the whole world is on edge". "Madam every lead we've received has lead our Suites and Hunters to a pack of Dun-peels but nothing indicating their leaders location".

Prime minister, "Keep trying we just received world that the ghouls have forced their way up to Egypt and the southern Mediterranean shores. If they go Europe will be cut in half". "We know sir we have already told two squadrons of boomers that the silver lined explosive they have will cripple their approach. Also we've informed the militaries that only damage to the brain can cause them to stop". Madam president, "Alright all we can do now is hope for the best. But we expect progress on what these bastards are planning". Number one, "Of course madam". With that the three figures vanished from the monitors. Australian number five, "Lets hope that they can hold off those ghouls long enough for Russia".

**Third person's View**

Over on the shores of Egypt sits a small cruise ship on board the moans of pleasure could be heard. Following the murky lights and stained floors you find several doors open with Dun-peels of all ages enjoying themselves. Slowly a young girl emerges from a pool of blood that sits in the center of the room. Ringing out her hair she wakes past the moaning couples on the floor. A well-dressed old man gives the young woman a towel. Bowing she shoos him away and she walked down the murky hall. Stopping as two doors then slide open to reveal several seated at a long table each with plates of blood and empty cups.

Walking to the head seat the teen sits next to a young man. Teen girl, "Jasper how goes things in Egypt"? Looking across the table you see the woman named Jasper biting into a piece of raw muscle. Jasper, "The ghouls are doing their job Lady Tlar in time Egypt won't be a threat either". The Young man next to the teen asks, "Well how goes the recruiting in the US, Britain, and Japan"?

Another young man who reveals himself as Steve says, "Things are going well. Our scouts are still watching the Mind mage. From what they say he's become stronger also the Hunters are beginning to relocate the Cryptides that agreed for protection". Tlar, "Steve I want you to go make contact with the Mind mage. He'll be more then useful to me if he's take up the souls that Purple Jason wanted then you know what that means". Steve, "I'll get right on it but from what I've been told your old friend is with him right now". Tlar, "So Ginger's trying to get the young mage on their side. Even more of a reason for you to get there fast Steve".

**Smiles; Bet you all wasn't expecting that kind of cliffhanger!**

**Jester; Too true like always like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Yes Fallout Shelter drops for androids today finally!**

**Jester; Yo bro calm down. Oh who am I kidding I'm just as excited. But for now there's still a wait. Cause we don't know when the smartphone game will drop today. So lets get right into the reviews.**

**Smiles; Or we don't do that and say we did right?**

**Jester; It's for our readers. Sheph3rdOfFire your wait is over so yeah I wonder how the little father son reunion is going. Thebutterking I do read a few FNAF fics but not that. I haven't read ones with phone guy as purple guy.**

**Smiles; Hey I read the lemons and I didn't see any reference to him in that way. Also note Jester and me don't read any fics that are T rated and below. So yeah if that was the reference then we wouldn't know.**

**Jester; Moving on, Neo Deadmau5 glad to see you notice. Hope you like the update. Surasa The Red thanks I mostly thought some of you reading were get eager for Dante's backstory to be over. Good to hear that a few liked that plot point. FNAF nerd yes were are still going its just taking us sometime to agree to chapter lengths. And what we want to add we save for later.**

**Smiles; Trust me sometimes we get some good ideas. But they have to wait for another chapter.**

**Jester; Ok Aufmuthbrandon yes like we just explained chapters are hard to agree on sometimes. FNAF nerd again thanks for the likes. And I understand your confusion but their names are for them. It gives them individuality. I mean would you want people walking by you saying only the suffix of your name? Trust me it can get annoying. Random Guest here's more for yeah!**

**Smiles; Such it to all none fandoms!**

**Third person's View**

Dante is in shock standing before him is his so called father. The bright red headed man looked to be in his mid fifties while Dante is now in his early twenties. The man is called Gary Glory Singer. But to all his friends he was simple called Ginger. Gary, "Dante if only I hadn't left Marry with her aunt you might have had a better life then this".

Dante, "For you information I don't know you. And even if you were my father I'd say I like my life. I have a family that cares about me and the things we have are good. I'm a state hero and if you don't mind until I see a legal test I don't think you're my father. Now give me a minute I need to get the girls so you all can met". Soon the various footsteps of the girls came down the side hallway. And in time all of them were standing behind Dante. Dante, "Girls these are the Hunters that will be helping us move the other to a safe place".

The girls went around introducing themselves leaving the four Hunters completely amazed that the eight animatronics looked and sounded so human. Dante, "Hey kid close you mouth you're drooling all over my floor". The kid stopped staring once the girls started to giggle at him. Ginger, "So what the Suites and Vera said are true. Your souls are latched onto these robotic bodies interesting". Dante, "Not just their souls they now have been given upgrades as well. Their bodies giving them a range of feelings and emotions. And don't you dare call them machines they're just as alive as any of us".

Sheryl, "So what you take care of them"? Dante, ""They're my sisters we take care of each others. Also don't get any ideas they're already dating". Cody the other Hunter asked, "Who might they be"? Dante, "He is me so piss them off you piss me off". Ginger gave Dante a look saying, "You a polygamist... why Dante your my son"? The girls went wide-eyed but Freddia and Chica thought the same thing. Freddia, "If your Dante's father why did you abandon him as a child? Do you know the horrible things he had to go through because of you actions!"? Chica, "Doubt he even cares Dante stilled turned out to be a better man".

Tammy, "Dante we're going upstairs call if you need us". Dante nodded and the girls left. Dante, "There's still three more you have to met". Soon Max faded into the room hovering along side Dante. But that wasn't the big gasper. No Dante's eyes turned a hue of yellow and slowly Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie split from Dante's shadow to manifest. SB, _"So your the Hunters we've been waiting for... better then what you were expecting Freddy"?_ SF, _"For now they'll do. Dante we're going to show them to the hospital"_?

Dante nodded and took the group to the storage room then out the tunnel. As they walked Cody asked, "So you've fucked them right"? Sheryl, "So not appropriate". Dante, "She's right if I tell you anything the girls will kill me. So for now put a sock in it". SB, _"I could always make him shut up if you want Dante"_? Dante, "No bro if you do well have the tunnel smelling like piss for a week. Last time it took a whole month before the smell left".

Ginger, "Dante will you come with me to a hospital for a test"? Dante, "If it'll make you stop bothering me then sure". Soon they came to the end of the tunnel and they began their walk to the safe house. Teen, "Sheryl where do you think the Letters will send all the Cryptides". Dante, "They'll either send us to an island or they'll send us to Canada". Teen, "I'd take an island over all this cold air any day".

Dante, "Trust me I've felt harsher winters out here... had to sleep in nothing but a tree house during one bad winter. With nothing but the smell of beans and old crackers". Duke barked as snow clung to his wet noise. But as they got closer to the safe house Dante felt a ping in his mental field. In time he found out why the front of the hospital was closed up. Grabbing his radio Dante said, "Zuf open up". Zuf, "Dun-peels". Turning Dante saw the nine Dun-peels standing with snow clinging to their jackets and hands.

Dante, "Why are you all here? I thought I made it clear that others didn't want to go back to being slaves". Slowly a Dun-peel walked forward to his eye are almond colored and like all other Dun-peels he had no hair. Dun-peel, "Hello Mind mage I'm Steve I was sent by my Lady and Lord of the Dun-peels to ask you to consider joining us". Ginger, "Tell you Lady Steve to get dent my son won't be going anywhere". Steve turned to the red head then smirked, "So your Ginger... my Lady says you and her have history. And from you tone she's really gotten under your skin.

"But if the Mind mage is your son then you really did go off script. Last I heard Mr. Ginger you and your girlfriend kills people like your son... tell me how did your last witch and mage hunt go"? Dante turned to the Hunters staring them down. Cody, "Whoa their guy we're here to help remember"? Dante, "I'm starting not to trust a lot of things. And I warn all of you if you threatened me, my family, or the people we protect... and you'll cross the wrong guy".

In his anger Dante feels his powers spark causing a pink mist to cling to some of my body. Ginger, "Dante you know the Suites nor the Hunters plan to harm any Cryptides". Dante, "Then what about ones that wish to not get involved? Some who doesn't communicate with either side do they have a say in this"? Steve, "You of all people know Mind mage that its the strong that win in a fight. After all my Lady and Lord told me and my men to approach you with caution. And to rely this information to you. The humans see us as a cancer something that needs to be contained. They see us as a danger to them merely because we lived before they could even block out the dark.

"But now seeing you angered I can see my lady caution us. As did the Hunters commanders as well. Sending their best witch and Mage killers to end you if you don't stay in line. I bet you didn't know in Whales this little group killed a village of mages like you. Hidden from the world not caring about sides. Just trying to live." Dante glared at both neither side seemed to be giving him the right answer. Cracking his neck Dante said, "Leave all of you... the Appalachia mountains are my home... and they belong to free Cryptides no sides of war, no relocations, and no subjugation! You bosses want to talk then they can come to me with their explanations. But until then get out. "

Before both could question a word Dante smirked and cause a large crack to divide the ground. Dante then had several rocks left from the ground and reform into spear, arrows, and short swords. Dante, "I made my choice and I chose the people over myself like I always will". Steve raised his hands saying, "You skills are to be feared just as she warned. But I doubt you can cover all of the Appalachia Mountains". Dante, "Your cars are parted five miles from my store and you drove in from West Virginia on a small private plan. Any more questions"?

Steve backed off walking away with his Dun-peels in toe. Ginger, "Dante be reasonable". Dante, "I am being reasonable I thinking about the people over myself. Relocating during a time of war means your taking a side, swearing loyalty means your taking aside, and asking for help means your taking aside. And after finding out the Numbers and Letters sent the best Witch Hunters after me... they can explain themselves face to face. No leave before I let SB scramble your brains". Ginger motioned for his team to follow and Dante made sure all were far enough before he went into the hospital.

Inside Dante saw all of their faces, The Gorgons, Zuf, Velters (people made of moving cloth), living statues, and the fairies. All looked at him with concern and worry. Dante, "Any of you wish to tell me I did something wrong say it now"? One fairy, "Does this mean you're still protecting us?" Dante, "Yes we want nothing but freedom and peace... I know how humanity and you know what the Dun-peels are like. Both are full of pride, ignorance, and anger. But if we stand together we can make a home for ourselves. We will not let them make us take aside. So will you stand with me for a better chance".

All of them smiled and agreed that they would help in anyway. Dante, "Ok if we are going to protect these Mountains we have a lot of work to do. But we'll need a few things overall we need a symbol. Something that all peace seeking Cryptides can stand behind and not feel afraid". One Fairy flies to Dante and showed him her sketchbook. On the page was a hand with a swirl and an old rune in the center. Dante, "What does this rune mean"? Fairy, "Its elf for unity". Seeing the two flushing snake lines combine into form at the top to make a diamond is a nice touch.

Dante nodded saying, "We will stand united and protect our new home". With that Dante gave them plans to create more safe houses along the mountains. Along with safe boat routes to travel and create tunnels. As the weeks progressed Ms. Fazbear kept in touch with Dante. Mama wolf told her that the Suites had taken back their protections orders on him and the girls. Dante was ok with it. He has a plan and slowly his mind skills are expanding to cover the whole mountain range.

With Max, SB, and SFr's are working as one when needed. Dante's mind is able to travel two and a half states. But if he tries to go further he would bleed from his ears and cough violently from lack of oxygen going to his brain. If Dante wanted to protect his allies he would need a way to project his mind to states length of distances. Combing through books and scrolls Dante tried his best to find any kind of object or ritual that could help him. But after months of searching he found nothing. And the public was in awe at the news that monsters are real.

Dante, the girls, his mother, and all his allies were shocked when a government came out and said that monsters are real. The United nations were skeptical at first but when a Hunter forced a witch to cast a spell all showed belief. In time people were scared, angry, or confused. People returned to their basic needs almost to fight for their survival. The US's east coast was slowly losing itself to riots, looting, and confusion.

Dante shook his head in disgust seeing a group of three women chase after a mother and her child. Having enough Dante raised his hand tossed the trio away from the mother and child. Walking in front of them Dante said, "Back off or you'll regret it". The women ran and Dante helped the mother and child. Child, "Mom its Dante Fazbear from the famous Freddy's pizza". Dante nodded smiling gently at the two. Bringing them to the pizzeria Dante called a meeting. Max, Jeff the killer who wasn't as crazy as people thinks he is, and Sherrill. Sherrill was a tall wandering phantom.

She and several other phantoms and mad killers like Jeff weren't as bad as some people made them to be. They are actually very picky on who they kill. Many case the person has to have killed or betrayed someone like they were betrayed or killed. Dante, "I've had enough if this continued every state will be in chaos and innocent people will be hurt. No more we're are making a stand. This is our home and we won't back down".

Seeing nodes all around Dante and the mad killers got dressed. Dante dressed in his metal ballistic vest, head-fitting piece of metal. Dante made it out of goblin copper it was know to bounce bullets away pretty easily. With that under his black worn hat no one would have guessed. And anyone thinking of snipping him would get a nice surprise seeming him still standing. Lastly he fashioned the rest of his armor after old knights of the fallen creed. The Fallen as they were know were a group of eight swordsmen that protected a magic child. The child studied the arts of magic to give it to humans for protection.

The knight's hand protective gauntlets, boots, and shoulder pieces all are multi layered. The Fallen swore with their last breaths that humanity would never fear the darkness. Dante stood in his room looking himself over he has his sword over his right shoulder and his sniper slung to his left arm. Being ambidextrous Dante didn't have to worry about reaching with his dominant hand. Dante hugged his family and padded the kid's head. The kid's mother looked at Dante and the Mad killers wondering what they were going to do. Dante and his friends walked into town seeing people setting things on fire, fighting, or cowering. Dante used his powers to restrain them all. People were shocked and afraid as Dante and his gang walked before the whole time.

Dante remained calm and knowing of their fears. Dante, "Ladies and gentlemen and kids young to old please stop. Look at yourselves and see what you've done. You've turned into the very things you are fighting about the very things your scared off... you've become monsters. Yes I was once like all of you ignorant, angry, and confused. But now the world knows about Cryptides. Some of them are evil yes but please don't presque them all... for humanity already does that to one another. The Cryptides hid from your because of your need to kill things that are different. Your urge to harm other when they don't listen or care for you.

"I stand before you as a man who knows that horrors of both sides. And you know me as a man that killed a monster and he was a monster. I helped free our homes of a real monster only for you all to act like this. Please I ask you all look inside yourselves you are better then this. The government hid us from you yes. But we hid because we knew that it would cause us all problems in the end. But I'm here to appeal to all of your better reasoning as people that want to live.

"The government has their hands full with the big cities and cares little for places like ours. Please stop your actions and stand with us. These are our home and we don't want to lose it to the real monsters that want to control us. I don't do you?" Dante released them from his powers and each person looked at one another unsure of what to do. But several kids did they ran to Dante and each gave him a hug. Kids, "Will we get to play at the Pizzeria Mr. Fazbear we're scared".

Dante smiled and nodded and soon everyone began to agree. After traveling to each city along or close to the Appalachia region Dante has makes a public broadcast stating that the Appalachians is a free city state. Dante showed a map of the mountain reign and then a mile of area that his group was taking. Several times armed forces have tried to forced Dante and his united republic to surrender. But what shocked the soldiers were that both Cryptide and humans young and old stood side by side with Dante.

Showing that they were together and that Dante's words should be what everyone strived for. So far the war with the Dun-peels had been dragging on into four years and Dante's saw that the whole eastern coast of the USA become lost. Ghouls overran the major cities as riots were still going. Dante and his republic hand created several major locations that helped off advancing Dun-peels, witches, crusaders, bandits, or Ghouls from getting into the Mountains. The Appalachian Mountains now hold as the stronghold for the republic and protects everyone.

Inside are stores, houses, business, and weaponry. Everything a city-state needs to make their points clear. Dante is sitting in his office counting the number of crusader helmets that he collected from their latest battle. The churches from Europe refused to allow any kind of unity to exist between unholy creatures as the say. And the bastards that turn their backs from god. But despite all of Dante's warnings to be left allow they still tried. This morning nearly a hundred crusaders brandishing silver weapons and helmets tested their defenses. Their rifles are coated in blessed silver and they have pure virgin water silver bayonets.

They even carried double-edged silver swords. Dante knew that mostly all Cryptides couldn't bare the burning sting of silver. But Dante still broke down the weapons and turned them into ammo for the fighter to use against Ghouls. Hordes of them would often attack the small outposts or camps crops. Dante also found out that half Cryptide humans could touch silver. But it would confused and irritate them after prolonged contact. Dante used some of the swords to fashion another sword.

Making the new one just like his sword Lead. The only different is the symbols he uses. They were fairy symbols used to create illusions or small piercing beams that could mildly wound someone. Cracking his neck Dante levitated the bars of silver next to him outside. Seeing the small jeep pulling up Dante was greeted by Hana and the harpy Gwen. Smiling Dante said, "Hey you two how are things along the southern territories"? Gwen, "They're quiet for now. But our away scouts say that several military ships are making their way down to the gulf".

Dante, "Ok well keep watch last thing we need is a tank battalion breathing down our necks for our southern camps. Four was already a handful for me to deal with". Hana, "So you really did force those tanks off the ground"? Dante, "No I first tried to sink them into the ground. Then I flipped them onto their sides". Smiling the two drove off leaving Dante to walk the stone streets of the Appalachia republic. Walking into the new Pizzeria named Freddy's family fun zone. Dante couldn't be happier to see his family.

The Republic had at least five representatives for each state within their republic. But Dante is their leader in the means of ideas, military performance, and public relations. The other representatives handled laws, crime stopping, resources, and jobs. Seeing the girls sing, mingle, and take orders is just what Dante came to expect of his wives. Yes Dante married all of them after finding out that not only were they perfect bionic beings. But that they really loved him and didn't want to waste time. Dante had no choice. Still neither Dante nor the girls know if they could have kids.

But Dante knew he would love then nonetheless. Smiling Dante hugged Chica saying, "Glad to see you all are doing well... and sorry I haven't been home more often". Chica, "Explain yourself after we close". Nodding Dante walked upstairs to lie down. Scratching his neck Dante turned as he saw someone standing in the bathroom window. But the figure moved in a blur pinning Dante to his seat. The blur saying, "Be still Mind mage I come with a message... we wish to help. But we also seek protection in exchange.

"Come to the great salt lakes... and whistle for twenty minutes. There you will find the rest of my kind and know why we have waited to speck to you". Nodding ok Dante let the figure jump through the window on all fours. Vanishing along the rooftops. Dante is surprised he couldn't feel the figures mind even as he still tried. Rubbing his head where he felt the figures hand he felt the small impressions the figures nails made. But Dante was broke from his thoughts as several huffs caught his attention. Turning Dante saw his wives with either their arms crossed or on their hips.

Sighing Dante gives a playful smile, "Ok what do I have to do to get you all to forgive me"? Freddia, "You're going to stay home for the next week... with no sleep". Dante gulped and sat on the bed just nodding his head.

**Smiles; Yes we know we moved fast but there is a reason. But that's for later.**

**Jester; Right so like always like, share, and comment if that ok with all of you.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Hey everyone I'm back and yes today I'm alone. Smiles is off trying to get laid. So Spike and me, Spike's my Bulldog, are going to do the update. Gothgod9415 wow thanks apart of me was thinking people we're slowly losing interest in our fic. Glad to hear that you still want to voice your opinion. GamingBronco thanks I went the magic route because of the whole supernatural vibe the series gives. Plus I thought it would lead to some fun stuff like it this chapter. Oh and please everyone when you get a chance vote on the open poll that's in our profile. And also check in my profile for a new fic that I was challenged to make. So hope you all have fun!**

**Foxy's View**

Dante is really a good man better then anyone we ever dreamed of. Holding him now is nice well more like restraining him is nice. Once more in my leather outfit I'm riding Dante to no end. Looking next to us Bonnie's pussy is leaking his cum, Freddia and Tammy are holding Moxy, and Cindy is fingering herself. Smiling at me, "Come on Foxy I want a turn too". "You're forgetting about Bon".

Bon came back from the bathroom with a pair of shiny panties. Crawling past Bonnie she sat right on Dante's face. Dante moaned in surprise and I could hear the sounds of him chewing on something. Bon, "I'm wearing a pair of edible panties... orange flavored". Dante "*Pant* my favorite fruit too". Taking long licks Dante's tongue is melting the panties with each lick. Smiling I reach behind me and gave Dante's balls a tug. Hearing him yelp in surprise I say, "You didn't forget that you have two women to please didn't you".

Dante, "Where's Chica"? Bon, "She went to visit mom when you came home. So you better work hard to make it up to her tomorrow". Seeing Dante's hands massage Bon's outer thighs and ass is nice. His tongue often popped out from under Bon's lower lips. His chin and neck showing the streams of her juices in the dim room light. Smiling I started to suck on Bon's breasts. Bon, "Damn it Foxy it's already hard to resist Dante's tongue... aah I don't need you messing with my tits too". Dante, "Your tits were always your weakness Bon". Dante begins to buck his hips more violently to the point it almost hurt.

And it took a lot to hurt us. Feeling one of Dante's hands hold my waist as he goes deeper with every thrust. Yelping at his balls slapping my ass every odd thrust. I soon felt the jets of his sperm rushing into me. Smiling I looked down seeing Bon off to the side panting with her pussy's shining. Dante's face was covered in juices and he is still chewing on what's left of her panties. "They taste that good"? Dante, "Hell yeah especially if its to make all of you happy". Smiling at him I pulled away letting Cindy take over.

Tapping Bon's shoulder I saw she was almost asleep. "Damn you girls need to try harder if all its takes is one round of foreplay for you to be satisfied". Bon, "Not every woman has a five or six round sex drive like a certain few do". Smirking I looked to see Dante pinning Cindy from behind. Girl really like being dominated by our husband. Dante, "Say it or I pull out". Cindy, "No Dante fuck me silly I love it when you go as deep as you are now... * moan* its just so good I don't want any other woman to feel this".

Smiling Dante grabbed her hips and rolls her onto her side. Raising her leg Cindy's sex is giving off that sloppy wet sounds that we all make when we came. But in time Dante gave a low groan and came to a complete stop in his thrusts. Smiling Dante pulls free leaving Cindy to crumble to the bed. Bon crawled to Dante and began to lick him clean. Once done was all snuggle up to sleep.

**Dante's View**

When I told the other representatives about a possible new ally they were happy. But now too happy with the idea of me going off on my own to meet them. Most of all they were worried that word of my departure would give our enemies a chance to attack. "I know your all worried but you know what needs to be done. The world Governments are only still in chaos cause of the random hordes and groups of Dun-peels that attack. To not find a new ally would be more time used to prolong this war. We need to find an end to this all. I don't think you all want to hide under a mountain until our children's children get old?

"For us to remain strong we need new allies. Their messenger said that they have a means for us to fully secure our safety even further. I have hope that it can change the tide of war for us." Fairy representative, "But Dante you said in your report that you couldn't sense or locate this person the whole time they were within the Cities. I'm worried that this is a Dun-peel trap to make sure you don't interfere with them ever again". Dante, "Which is why I have to go. If the Dun-peels found a way to stop me from sensing them... it leaves us all open to attack... Everyone we know and care for is at a greater risk. With or without me if the Dun-peels have a weapon that can mask their presence... I fear we might lose greatly in battles to come."

Human representative, "We all know what's out there chaos, the stench of blood, and war hungry beast. And because of them peace becomes less and less real. We can't have children raised under the tall trees canopy forever. And can't stop them from wanting to venture past the grand doors for the mountain passages. Sooner or later we have to make a move to expand for the future. If theses allies have a way for us to do so safely they we must take the chance. For the future of us all." Several nods go around the room and it was decided. Getting to my office I found mom and the girls waiting for me. She hugging me as I look to the girls then back to her. "I will come back and I promise that I'll take it easy for awhile..."

Mom, "Now you know that's a lie your the hero our this republic. And sooner or later another task will come up". "I hope it's later". Nodding I got dressed and walked outside to see max in his new body. He looked like a synthetic human his pearl pure while skin, purple face streaks, and big hollow eyes made it pretty clear he isn't human. Plus the fact that he's always wearing a black and white stripped shirt and black silk pants was another indication.

I can't forget that fact that he fashion two gloves off of Freddy the killer slasher movies. Max, _"Are you sure you want to go alone"_? "Don't worry SB and SFr are always with me, can't get rid of these two". Smiling I kick started my scouter and rode off past the grand doors off to the outer western outposts. From their I soon make my way north. It would take seven days for me to reach the great lakes. And I couldn't help but remember all the stuff the girls made me do to make it up to them for skipping out on being with them for nearly three weeks. After a few hours the sun begins to hide. SB, _"Dante you want to take a break you've been riding for half the day"_? Agreeing I pulling off the road and asked the two to watch over me while I slept.

**Third person's View flashback to one week earlier**

After Dante explained to the girls as to why he was doing nothing but work they couldn't blame him. Stopping advancing tanks, fighting an army of religious nuts, crushing bandit hideouts, and securing a hydro electrical dame was a lot of work. Especially when they had very little people skilled enough working the machines. But the girls gave it to Dante. He didn't looked as if he was ready to rest at all. Smiling Freddia said, "Ok hun we understand but we have urges. And you're suppose to be here for us".

Dante, "I know I made the vows remember. Look let me make it up by doing things you want. I'll take you on dates, help around, or we just have sex if that's what you all really want"? Freddia, "Oh don't tempt me but for now we decided that you'll spend half a day with one of us. Then the other half with another. And no complaining on what we ask you to do got it". Dante nods and watches his wives leave his room. Kicking off his shoes and pulling off his jeans to sleep in only his boxers.

Hearing the chirping of the morning birds Dante lifts himself from his bed. Thanks to all the work they did in and around the mountain the Republic Hand has held strong. They even cut holes into the upper parts of the mountains to allow natural sunlight and rain to come down. Dante pets the chirping bird to feel something nip and tug and his hand. Looking over a white nibble blur works its way around Dante. Soon he's face to face with the slim face of Moxy.

Moxy "Sup good looking ready for a walk around town?" Dante nods the girl's most recent upgrade has give them the looks of anthropomorphic animals. While the toys keep their style of older teenage bodies with nice firm breasts and asses. The originals keep their style of mature luscious bodies. Their breasts and asses often make their clothes look too tight for them. Even Dante has a hard time seeing them as animatronics now. Peaking Moxy lips she effortlessly contorts herself off Dante's bed. Landing on one leg she flaunts her flexibility by bending one leg over her head.

Dante "Do you have to tease me like that?" Moxy "No but its a good way to get you both to wake up. Come on breakfast is getting cold." Dante slips the sheet off his body to pull a fresh pair of jeans on. Cracking his neck Dante goes to breakfast. As always all his lovely wives are naked when they're at home. But when they leave they either wear jeans, tank tops, or tight t-shirts. Often their outfits cause some of the younger guys to envy Dante.

Sitting down Freddia slides a plate with sausages, fried jack bread with cheese in it, and eggs with a nice sprinkling of salt. Digging in the young guy looks at his wives going about their pre day activities. Sure he often sleeps in his office, at outposts, or in an APC. But that hasn't messed with his memory of his wives jobs. Freddia, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica opened another fun little Dinner. While next-door Moxy, Cindy, Bon, and Tammy have a small park and daycare. After breakfast Dante follows his teen set of wives to the daycare. Today is Moxy's turn and as the morning begin several heads turn seeing Dante standing outside with Moxy.

The parents thank Dante for all his work. Dante being as modest as he is. Simply tells the parents it's his job. And today his job is to entertain kids with his wives. A few guys see Dante for the first time face to face. And think to themselves how the sexy babe machine could possibly marry him. Many still don't realize that the girl's love for their husband is based off his companionship. And willingness to see them as lovely ladies. Rather then drop dead sexy sexed crazy machines.

In a gray t-shirt Dante creates sandcastles of different sizes and styles for the kids. Moxy often plays tag or hide and seek with the kids. While Cindy and Bon watches the kids in the main building. Tammy's job is that she keeps track over the toys the kids sign in and out for the day. That and she watches the daycares camera system. Moxy "Ok kids what do you want Dante to do for you?" Several kids started to giggle and ask to float. Dante always had trouble floating himself and heavier objects for longer then five minutes. And with how much energy these kids have he knows they'll want to float longer then that. Looking around Dante needs a way to please the kids and keep himself from using too much energy.

Dante "I think I know just how to do that. But give me a minute ok kids." The kids giggle ok and starts to walk around his sand castles. Winking at Moxy Dante walks inside the daycare. Inside Dante finds Tammy to ask for two bottles of hand blown bubbles. Tammy "What are you going to do?" Giving her a quick peak on the lips Dante smirks. Dante "I'm going to help the kids float. Just hope they don't go crazy while having fun." Chuckle Dante gets outside and starts to blow bubbles. The kids stare at Dante confused at what he has in mind.

Sitting back Dante extends his hand to catch the various colored bubbles. With his hand glowing for a few minutes the bubbles expand. Then come together forming a large three-story bounce house. Dante "Have fun kids this special bounce house will let you bounce far longer then a normal one." The kids jump around Dante happily and giggle to rush inside the special house. With Dante's powers delay their time on coming back down from each bounce. Often the kids drift around a good few inches inside. Smiling Moxy kisses Dante's cheek "Thanks Hun Bonnie's going to swing by later around two for you."

As Moxy walks off Dante gives her a goofy smiles. Swinging her hips Dante stares lovely. But snaps back when he sees her reach the daycares door. Dante "Moxy honey your not going to leave me to watch all these kids right?" Moxy "No I'll pop back to check on you in an hour or so. Don't worry hun I have faith in you." Moxy fluttered the last few words to vanish inside of the daycare. While Dante sighs seeing that this day will only get worse.

**Bonnie's View**

I can't help but laugh seeing Dante tap dance for the kids. Smiling Dante's starts to whistle and rhyme for the kids too. Freddia and Chica smile seeing our husband bringing joy to so many kids again. Oh how I miss our old home. Dante "All right kids I'll be right back. But Foxy would you mind telling the kids a tale from the high seas?" Foxy "Aye but it'll cast you sea dog... five gold shillings!" Dante pats his pockets to pull them inside out. Giving an innocent smile he holds his hands out to his sides. Showing that he's flat broke.

Dante "Sorry captain I left my coin pouch in my other pants." Foxy growls drawing her fume cutlass. Foxy "Yeh be walking the plank for trying to swindle a pirate yah rat." Yelping Dante to duck under the sword to scurry away backstage. Foxy "Ok kiddies while the dancing rat finds me gold. I'll tell yah a tale of ole one eyed Jack." Slipping backstage I find Dante eating the slices of pie that Chica left for him. Popping a can of soda he tenses then eases on seeing me. "Relax baby I'm not going to hurt you."

Dante "So how long before I have to go back out and make a fool of myself?" "Ten minutes depending on how long Foxy can keep their attention. You know kids Dante." Dante sighs but I pat his head "Relax are you so use to fighting that you get so easily tired from playing with kids now?" Dante "Apparently... but please don't take it as a sign of me enjoying fighting. I don't like it I just want to see everyone safe and free to be who he or she is. Did you hear? Jeffery got married to Sun the gorgon. She was really happy when representative Hans came by."

"I know darling I know. Just think of the next few days as a reminder that we miss you. And do try to be home more often." Kissing his cheek I give him a quick hug. "Four minutes until you have to go on again." Leaving Dante he sighs again to eat what's left in the pie box. Back outside I start talking with a few mothers. But it becomes apparent after ten minutes that Dante hasn't returned. Foxy yells for Dante to stop hiding or she'll hang him off the side of her plank. But soon I see a sight that makes me giggle out loud. Dante in white makeup standing next to Foxy. He's overall outfit screamed mime.

His rosy blue checks, white gloves, striped white and red skirt, black pants. And the little hat resting on his head. Foxy turns seeing him and makes a face. Dante mimics it to comical affect. Foxy "Stop that yo'r rat or ya'll walk me plank." Dante copies Foxy movements with more exaggerated movements of his own. Foxy growl to lung at Dante but he ducks and dives off stage. Scrambling under a table Foxy lifts the table to find Dante gone. Foxy "Oh mister mime I have a cutlass that needs to ask yeh something." Freddia walks over seeing Foxy getting a little too aggressive.

Her hats titled forward and giving a slight glare. Freddia tells Foxy to tone down the anger. But as Foxy and the kids see her they see Dante too. Walk out from Freddia's shadow. Mimicking Freddia as she talks Dante once more exaggerates every move. Freddia, "Foxy calm down Dante's just playing." The kids laugh as Dante starts to eat from a pot of honey. Freddia turns and locks onto Dante. Pulling a teddy bear from behind him Dante tips his hat to back away three steps. Dante plugs his ears. Looking over the stuff bear Freddia gets a surprise. The bear bursts into a puff of confetti and sparkly dust in her hands. Freddia jumps at the surprise to only be responded by laughs and giggles from everyone around.

Freddia growls but finds Dante's vanished again. Feeling a pull on my tail I yelp seeing Dante between Chica and me. Dante hands us both our own items. He gives me a balloon and he gives Chica a large lollipop. Right off Chica starts to nibble and lick her treat. But I eye the small balloon. Dante pulls a match and a needle. He lights the match and puts it to the end of Chica's pop. It pops causing sticky juice to fly onto us both. Dante then pops my balloon causing reflective strips to fall and stick to us both.

Dante dims the lights and pulls two flashlights. Having them then start to float and spin around Chica and me. Dante pulls a large piece of paper as we glare at him. His sign reads 'You said to relax and have fun.' I shake my head. Freddia grabs Dante "You are in so much trouble." Dante pulls another sign and shows it to the kids with a sad face. Almost mocking a crying face as he sign reads 'Please don't let the bear hurt me kids.' One kid "Don't hurt the funny mime miss Freddia.' Another kid, "Yeah he's so fun please."

Smiling Freddia lets Dante down but whispers something into his ear. Dante gulps to pull another sign. Dante 'Is there a doctor in the house?' Dante then snaps his fingers to wave Freddia closer. Freddia leans in only for Dante to squeeze her nose causing a loud honking sound. Freddia jumps back surprised and clearly blushing. Seeing this I giggle along with the roar of laugher. Freddia glares at Dante while he waves a small white flag. Foxy grabs Dante by his collar drags him back to the stage. Pulling another sign it reads 'Oh Captain my captain please sign for me.' The kids repeat it and Foxy blushes now as the crowd asks again. 'Oh Dante you should learn by now we only like it when its a sexy jokes. But you still can make everyone laugh.'

**Jester; Ok hope you all liked that. Getting back into posting more updates. Just like my others it will be bi weekly or when I get the chance. But still once more peace off.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Sup everybody we're back!**

**Jester; And yes we know we have neglected this fic and trust us we know is not fair.**

**Smiles; So as an apology for our lack of kindness and hugs we're giving you a fun bit of everything in this chapter.**

**Jester; That's right you got sex, action, and some foreshadowing. And again we're sorry for the wait and hope you all like this as we once more head out into Dante's life of craziness.**

**Smiles; It's a long chapter so it should do as a great apology.**

**Jester; Maybe anyway lets check out what you all left in the comments. Random guest thanks for the love. And hope you like this one too. Neo Deadmau5 yeah I played the dlc for FNAF four and I had fun with the little surprises it had. Indomius Rex your wait is over hope you like this update. And please don't chase us down we'd like to stay in one piece and not be a dino snack.**

**Smiles; Alright fanfic states all set ready GO!**

**Flashback to last couple of days with Dante and his wives Dante's View**

Todays it's Freddia's turn to order me around and she's making me dance again. Seeing as she's the last one of my wives to have a turn at me before I depart. I kind of bent the rules so she'd have me for two days. For the most part I'm ok with the dancing. Only this time she's throwing poppers at me. Poppers are a kid's toys mostly. They're tiny little marble sized bags filled with flash powder. Basically family friendly cherry bombs that make a decent sounding pop. And a mild spark after they hit something. And Freddia is still angry from last time I made fun of her. Bonnie got back at me by making me sing and dance as a sad clown. Chica had me clean the kitchen and bathroom all day during her turn. Occasionally teasing me by swaying her ass as she cooked close by. When I stopped and stared she'd hit me with a frying pan and told me to stop slacking off.

And Foxy well she made me walk her plank. Seriously she made a fake ship on stage and had me sing pirate shanties in exchange for my life. But that didn't stop her from poking me with her hook and asking the kids if I still should. They kids of course favored their gold tooth fox captain had me dunked in a tube of fish. Popping out of the water a fish ended up in my mouth. The damn things tail slapped me several times and in flopped back into the tube. I dragged myself out and waddled away while the kids laughed. Foxy later had me play, as her cabin box alongside her was Bonnie. As I play swabbed the deck Bonnie would jump onto my shoulder to then dunk a bucket of water onto my head. She'd followed this all by dragging me down into the ships cellar saying I forgot to clean the potatoes. The kids laughed not knowing the whole time Bonnie was feeling up my cock as she dragged me off.

Now back to Freddia and her poppers. Which she is using them to great affect. Once more in my mime outfit I'm jumping back and forth through different forms of dance. I'm pretty much doing a slapstick cartoon routine. Rolling I then going into a knee slide to stop a few inches from the stages edge waving jazz hands. The kids start laughing even louder while I exhale in relief. But Freddia using one last trick on me. Hearing a click I look down to see that the floor was no longer under me causes I was over a trap door. And in cartoonish fashion a pull a sign from nowhere saying 'help.' The kids and parents are a roar with laughter and cheers. But I sneak out from under the stage and off to the back rooms. Few doors down I slip into the warehouse with all the boxes and spare stuff. Sitting down I look up as Freddia walks into the storeroom. "Freddia please mercy I'm sorry about last time already."

Freddia walks over her plump hourglass shape as sexy as every. Petting my face she smiles to me "I forgave you last night honey pot. All week I was reminded what I've been missing. I missed my sweet and cuddly honey pot. And how much fun he has making kids laugh. Honey please don't do anything crazy while you're away. Or we're going to stuff your corpse into a suite we put together of our spare parts." I nod knowing how they killed back when 'he' was still commanding them. It still hurts me to remember all the close calls we've had over the years. Duke and Boxer we're amount those close calls. Poor guys now live with mom but Duke lost his back left leg. And Boxer's age has caught up to them. The pair can't even chase off squirrels let alone fight a burglar. But mom said she'd take them in and we still visit them. But I feel how sad they are when I'm not around them.

And it must be eating at the girl's thoughts of losing me. It would kill them inside. Just as losing them would kill me. "Oh mama bear please don't be down. I'll be good and come back I promise." Smiling back to her with pleading eyes Freddia pulls me close. Freddia's eyes darken telling me two things one she's really pissed. Or two she's ready to nail me to the wall and ride me until my legs go numb. And I'm sure it's the second one. Gripping my arm Freddia looks at me like a certain jar that she likes to snack on. Seeing her eyes darken and her growl become that of a threatening one. I know all to well what she'll do if I break my promise. Caressing her check I smile to her and her face starts to soften. "Freddia you know you're not going to be quiet. Lets wait until later." Freddia growls as she starts to lick my neck and rub my stomach and ribs. Freddia "No honey pot remember there is no later. And I'm going to use any excuse I can to keep you balls deep in me. Only is fair that I get a little action out of today too."

I groan as she nips my ear. Feeling her chest through her fake tuxedo I sigh as she fully presses our bodies to one another. Kissing her soft lips I can't get enough of how surprise she gets every time I caress and feel up her large ass. Freddia "Do you like ass or pussy honey pot?" As she peppers my lips I nip her lower lip as she pulls away for the ninth time. "You know I can never say no when you offer me your luscious ass mama bear." Smirking to me pushed me anyway causing me to stumble back into one of the standing box shelves. Freddia showing her stuff sways her curvy hips with ease as she makes her way to me. In a hypnotic turn she slowly runs her hands up her ass. To then lightly slide down her black stretch pants. Seeing her small puffball tail twitch as her pants and panties stop right under her ass. My jaw is pretty much hanging at this point. I can feel my erecting trying to tear through the fake dress pants.

Smiling over her shoulder at me Freddia walks over to a shelf. Placing one hand on a shelf she turns slightly to use her free hand to signal me over with a finger. Giving her ass a nice sway I gulp trying to water my mouth. My momma bear always knows how to drive home that fact that I really like milf bodied women. I don't hate my other wives body's hell they match my other fetishes for when I have those cravings. But damn if its not hot seeing a curvy and all around juice looking woman wave you over for several rounds. Pushing my pants and boxers off I pounce into action. Mounting her from behind she wiggles her ass against my cock bringing a goofy grin to my face. Pressing myself onto her back I snake my hands around her to grab to handfuls of her breasts. Pinching her nipples and nipping at her ear I do all I can to please my big momma bear. I can tell from her groans that she's dying for this to go longer.

But we both know that kids don't wait very long and so this show will have to end soon. Freddia "Do me already honey and stop teasing." Feeling the slickness and the heat coming from her crotch I just can't argue. Slowly I sink into my sweet bear. Only half way in and Freddia gasps and growls in the back of her throat. Her hands begin to bend the metal shelf she's holding onto. Freddia "I hate that I won't be able to feel you for god's know how long. You better be sure to come back or I'll find your corpse and stuff you into a suite." "I know mamma bear I know." Her harsh clamping stressed her point as I began to stroke myself into her. Letting one of my hands drift downward I tease her folds as I continue to thrust into her.

Freddia tilts her head back and I lean into kiss her. Feeling her tongue swish back and forth against mine is so nice. I just love feeling my wives and me lose ourselves to pleasure and romance. I can tell she doesn't want me to go. None of them want to be apart for me. But we need an edge to cement of place come this wars end. So for know I'll give my wives the love and compassion they oh so crave. I was so lost that I didn't know when we got onto the floor. But Freddia is slowly caressing my face. Her eyes pleading for me to be safe. In a deep gasp I cum inside of her I can feel the drought in my throat. But also the need to return to them all. Pulling her into a hug I whisper my promise to her. Freddia gives me a kiss and reminds me what will happen to my corpse if I do disappoint her. Pushing my cock as hard and as deep as I could I promise her with gentle kisses to return to her and her sisters.

**Current day third person's View**

As Dante rides to his contacts his shadows often tell him if they feel a group of ghouls. And how close they are to him. Dante isn't sure which great lake the creature that spoke to him wanted him to specifically go to. But for security reasons he's sure it was for the best. As Dante continues to ride through the third day he wasn't really sure which state he should go to first still. With so much land around the lakes he's not sure where to begin. SB _"It's almost night let's get some sleep Dante we'll be sure to let you know if anything happens."_ Dante nods slowing his bike Dante parks under an over pass. Looking around he sees several cars covered in the bones of victims of that war. Pushing his bike against a car Dante places his rifle onto his lap to then pull a short blanket over his shoulders. Slowly Dante drifts off to sleep allowing his shadows to watch over him.

A few miles off the coast of Brazil Lady Tlar watches as her fiancé and their warriors storms the shanty cities within the country. Lady Tlar "Pathetic I thought the humans would have negotiated and this all would have come to a peaceful head. With the occasional problem from the churches and the Numbers. But this is barbaric we are vampire nobles not humans thirsting for war. Jasper tell me has there been any news of our young mage?" The last female vampire nods "Yes my lady from the tabs I've been keeping on him he's has been reported moving north. Salvador yet to informed anyone to attack him along the route he is traveling. Should I keep monitoring the events my lady?" Lady Tlar "Yes if our young mage is going somewhere I wished to be informed of every moment and move he makes. I'll want someone I to exchange information to him.

"Have you found Ginger yet? He's another I must have contact with before we lose everything." Jasper "No my lady the remaining Numbers have gone underground along with certain government members from around the world. From what we believe he's fighting in skirmishes around Central America or the northeast US. But we still don't have a solid lead on him. But I'm sure the Numbers have also been paying attention to the young mage as well. Do you think they'll have him kill the mind mage?" Lady Tlar "If they do fight I wonder how it will go? Keep to the plan I've given you. And be sure to keep looking for the camp. I don't want him to find it before me. This war has proven too much of a waste. I grow tired of the idea of continuing down this path." The large female bows and walks off to complete her task for her lady. Lady Tlar now alone sees the smoke along the shores and smells the burning of flesh.

Lady Tlar _'Why have we fallen to this? Are we just a bloodthirsty as our masters? ... I refuse to believe it.'_ Over in Michigan the father of the mind mage himself is pinned down as vampires hammer his position. Gary Glory Singer is using his twin ten-millimeter handguns starts to fire back at the advancing vampires. Ginger hails on his radio if there is anyone left in the church. The female partner of the red hair hunter tells him "Fall back Ginger no ones has left yet." Ginger "Why? Where is the Convey?" Gingers partner Sheryl "The convey is trapped at the cities limits. The damn Peels had a few mines and traps setup for them. They're trying to divert. We need to regroup Ginger fast and try to send help." Ginger growls to back pedal into a small grocery store. Throwing a silver powder grenade he races out the back and runs headlong back to the cities Church. Getting to the sandbag and car barrier the hunters and militia turned on the ultraviolet spotlights.

Like old vampires Dun-peels can't handle the affects of certain things. Silver, sunlight, holy items/ water, and lastly magic. Ginger sighs as the militia watches and picks off the occasional ghoul. Sheryl walks over to her long-standing boyfriend Ginger. Cody the apprentice to the two witch hunters has aged too. Slightly he's grown in height and keeps half his head shaved. While the other half is breaded. Cody "How went finding the ammo sir?" Ginger hands Cody the seven ammo cans he could pick up. Ginger "Unfortunately the Peels had already started destroying the others before I could collect them. These were the only ones that I managed to secure and run back with. Cody have one of the officers share out the ammo. And inform the heavy machine gunners that the convey will be late. They'll have to ration their rounds again." Sheryl sighs as she and Ginger watch Cody run off through the rows of people and supply tables. Sheryl "Ginger what do we do? With that convey delayed for god knows how long we can't get out."

Ginger "Yes my dear I understand the uniqueness of our predicament. But I know that we have enough rations to hold off for another week. After that we'll have to make the best of things." Sheryl "I really wish you'd stop trying to be calm during shit like this. But I guess your right. We've made it through worse shit then this." A few Dun-peels approached through the night testing the churches defenses. But overall they were just small tests at points that showed to be weak and growing less protectable. With the attacks by the Dun-peels stopping the militia have to only worry about the roaming band of ghouls. Along with the packs of infected hounds they have running all over the place. Some would wonder how things could get any worse. Down in the cities tunnel system a few Dun-peels were tending to the infected hounds.

A hiss escaped a side tunnel prompting all to bow their head in fear. Moments later the almond eyed Dun-peel called Steve walks out from the tunnel. Steve "Where is your lead noble?" One Dun-peel pointed to an access tunnel and Steve and his companion takes it. Steve soon finds the noble in charge of taking the city. Steve backhands her across the face. Steve hisses, "Our lord is angered by your lack of speed in taking this town. It's a crucial if we are to have enough ghouls to hit the mind mage and his allies." Leading noble "It's not my fail that damn witch hunter with red hair is here. He's been causing us trouble and we can't get close to take him down." Steve snarls into the air "So Ginger is here. My lord was right so that means you are need here Karl take a pack of hounds and ready to attack." Slowly the human statue known as Karl walks forward.

Like all living statues his body is made of magic cement or marble stone. And like most he's taken up the practice of painting his body. Most statues use the paint as a means to show that they are alive or to blend in better with where they dwell. But most still wonder how they reproduce or create more of their kind. Some many questions but next to none of the living statues care to answer. Some of them dodge the questions with strange phrases. Or trance like stares to the person who asked them these questions. Looking at Karl's choice of color he's like most but his paint job looks messy and sporadic. Not calm or thought out at all. His bright painted on yellow hair has smears along the edges of his face. His jacket also crudely painted an orange, and lastly his eyes painted in with orange the dripped down his face.

Giving Karl the appearance the he was crying and still is crying. Karl smiles "I need no aid I can handle a few humans and their toys Steve. Erma and I will happily see to it that they are corpse at rest before the afternoon. And Steve I'd like to remind you to tell your lord that I'm still waiting for my chance to meet my old friend Castle." Steve "You'll get your chance so long as you keep doing as asked." Karl smirks grimly to walk off to another tunnel to get topside. Karl now sitting in the debris of a convince store and gas station. It's the only place close by that the humans seem to not care too much to pay attention to in the sweeps. On Karl's lap is a black cat that has smears of orange on its hind legs. Karl pets the cat as he watches the humans. Karl "I know Erma but it seems like they have little to stop us. Hm sounds like someone is trying to make a break into the city. No whoever they are the ghouls or hounds will deal with them."

**Dante's View**

Great and hear I thought I'd get to ride through this city like the last five. Damn Dun's had to set up fucking land mines and trip bombs. Unlike human kind of bombs and mines Dun-peels use a large pill shaped one. The pills have runes on it making it detonate on feeling someone close or step on them. So I've been pulling them out and off posts as I ride past. When I see a few ghouls or those damn poison hounds I throw one or two at them. After twenty minutes of riding I expand my mind to feel a good amount of people off to one side of the city. Feeling some of their emotional states without invading their thoughts I can tell they're fighting with a mix of things. Sigh "Guy's we need to make a detour." SB _"Why? We need to stay close to the water or we'll miss out contact."_ SF _"I know bro but knowing Dante he'll wear us down until we see his point of helping people."_ SB _"Fucking fine lets go help the poor slobs that are hiding."_

Throwing the last three mines along the road I'm using. I turn off down an alley to see two packs of hound's head at me. Placing my rifle on my bikes handlebars I fire. Using my mind I whip the bullets through the air to cause major damage to their heads. Seeing the first three skulls compress and gore outward I continue to ride. Firing a few more times the last few ran off. Riding for another hour I stop short of a church, which is pretty heavy reinforced. Militia gunman "Hey who are you? Keep your hands were we can see them." Hitching my bike kickstand I then turn around in a circle with my hands to my side. Gunman "Who are you?" "The names Dante and if you don't have any issues with my kind I think I can help you." Gunman "what do you mean your kind?" I turn to lift and raise my bike off the ground. One woman takes two shots at me. But thanks to mental shields they bounce away.

Looking at the woman and a few others their glares make it clear. Exhaling I shrug "If you don't want my help fine I'll leave." Voice "Wait!" I turn to see a face I never thought I'd see again. His tall frame in a white shirt, tan pants, and blue bowtie surprisingly clean. His armless glasses held onto his face by his nose. "We meet again Mr. Witch hunter last time I saw you it wasn't on good terms." Mr. Witch hunter "I've heard of all you've accomplished son I see you still don't like it when I call you that." I glare harshly at him "I do cause you're not my father. I came here thinking that the people here needed help. But if they have a few Hunters helping them I'll take my leave." Mr. Witch hunter "Wait can we at least talk... I do owe you that much." I look and point at finger to the guns still trained on me "Yeah right a mage simply talking to a Hunter inside a church filled with people that hate Cryptides. I'm sure this'll go over fine." Mr. Witch hunter "Not if you surrender your weapons." I look at him with a face that simply asked 'Are you fucking stupid.' "Not going to happen. I hand over my stuff and then I hear they've gone an lost my stuff no thanks." Mr. Witch hunter "I'll hold them right in front of you myself." _'He's really not going to let me just leave. Fine lets get it over with.'_

Walking to the side of my bike I put my weapons into my duffle bag. Mr. Witch hunter "Everyone stand down he's coming in to talk." Wheeling my bike to the side of the churches door I see a few guys looking my bike over. "Anyone tries to strip my bike I'll strip you apart like a fucking banana." Mr. Witch hunter takes my bag "Threatening people doesn't help them feel any easy." I scowl "I don't feel real safe with human that are trigger happy either but I still gave you my weapons." Walking in with him a few people look at Mr. Witch hunter then me. Scanning their faces shock and surprise is the first. To then follow by words of gossip. Mr. Witch hunter and I take a seat and I see his female friend and the young teen from before stand across the table with him. Mr. Witch hunter "From what I hear you've help start a small faction filled with Cryptides and humans?" I hitch my legs onto the table "Yes and they're all very happy two days ago we had a young guy marry a gorgon. She's very happy and expecting to have a child in the coming year."

One gunman groans "Just another freak." I glare to him "Say what you want we freaks have been around far longer then you human. Some advice don't get smart around me. He asked and I answered. You don't want to hear get lost." Mr. Witch hunter's female friends "Ginger we still have a problem." Mr. Witch hunter "I know... so... Dante you can feel the minds of creatures and people around you?" "Far better then most would care to think. Oh and someone might want to check on the guy in the bathroom he's trying overdosing on a drug." Two militia guys rush off to the bathroom and the young teen looks at me as they drag out a woman struggling with a needle. Teen "You can tell what's wrong with people?" "Yeah its really easy for me now. I've helped a number of sick and ill in my home." One woman pushes her way over to me.

Woman "Please help my daughter she's sick and no one here knows what to give her." I nod not caring the looks some of the militia guys are giving me. The young daughter of the woman's is breathing harshly but has no fever. Scanning her body I turn to a Mr. Witch hunter "You have any adrenalin or plasma. She's doesn't have enough iron in her." Mr. Witch hunter nods and after a while a woman comes back and gives the daughter a small shot of adrenalin. In time she breaths calmer and looks to her mother. Mr. Witch hunter "I see that your skills have grown a lot since we last meet." "Of course did you think just because this is now the normal life styles. That some are now use to means I have to stop controlling my powers? Besides if I let myself go those damn knights from the Vatican will never stop pressing our outposts and small shelters and crops. But I'm sure you know all about trouble. So why are you here? Surely the Numbers have bigger jobs for the worlds best witch hunter? Or are you waiting for your enemy?"

Mr. Witch hunter looks off out a window then back to me "A convey was to pick up the civilians from here and take them to a camp we're friends with a few miles to the west. But the Peels laid traps and we don't know what's taking them." I scratch my head "I saw them or what's left of them. It looked like someone cut them down with something sharp and heavy." Mr. Witch hunters female friend "How do you know its only one person?" "Cause Dun-peels swarm and when they do they leave deep claw and puncture marks. Whoever hit your convey when it was trying to circle around the traps used a sharp blunt weapon." Shouting from outside and radios startle everyone "Someone just broke through the wall their on the roof!" In a flash something heavy drops on top of me creating a long ringing sound. Looking around after the impact I shake off the daze of the ring. To see that whatever I'm in is made of metal. Tapping it I find a few bends and openings in it.

Looking through one I see a living stature with a black cat on his shoulder. The Statue has a smug grin on his face. Statue "Well with that mage taken care of I can deal with the rest of you. And do please scream it makes your deaths so much more fun." Using my mind I bend the metal forward and I step out. He dropped a damn boiler on me. The living stature looks over his shoulder with another smirk. Statue "Oh good you're still alive Mr. mage. Tell me how did you stop my little surprise from killing you?" I wipe my shoulder as I answer him "Magic runes I have a force field surrounding my body." Stature "Then I take it you must focus on it to stop me from hurting you? But can you also stop me from harming this little humans?" "You're working with for Dun-peels, you're a statue with a black cat, awful paint job, and a twisted English accent... I've heard of you your Karl." Statue "Yes that is my name and I have been given a task to eliminate the humans here. I'm sure adding a mage siding with them will give me a closer step to my goal." "Fine then Karl lets see if you're as crazy as the rumors make you to be." Karl "Yes lets."

**Smiles; Such a cliffhanger!**

**Jester; Not to worry it'll be worth it. So like always like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Damn not too bad just two months. So its not completely horrible right?**

**Jester; Jury still out on this if you ask me. Anyway hey agian everyone and yes we have not abandoned this fic. Like we said this fic is in rotation with four other fics we have open. And yes the updates are pretty much all over the place. But we are updating so not to worry.**

**Smiles; I don't think a good few care at this point I mean look at the reviews.**

**Jester; I'll let our readers tell me that themselves. Now lets check those reviews. DeHelleman thanks we like to keep through with what we say. And hope the wait wasn't unbearable. Teshy um did hear really hug you?**

**Smiles; I plead the fifth and I will leave it as that.**

**Jester; Ok Teshy thanks for the likes and yes we have a ways before we finish the story. So not to worry Dante's journey is reaching its third act. And thrust me you don't want to miss the finally.**

**Smiles; Alright fanfic states all set! Ready GO!**

**Karl's View**

I smile not only do I get to kill a world-class witch hunter. But fighting with him is a mage. "Oh the irony a mage a user of the mystical arts. Working along side the humans that kill his kind. It almost makes you wonder about the goals and motives of some of you humans. Tell me Mr. Mage why are you helping these little humans?" Mage "I have my own reason for trying not to be grouped in with bastards like you. I maybe a Cryptide but I know what it means to show compassion to others. Be they're like me or not. And you are definitely a Cryptide that doesn't deserve my sympathy." I turn seeing several humans take position around me. "Little humans and their toys always waving them to try and show their dominance. It's all apart of the illusions of control... Tell me humans will you also shoot the mage here? They will and we all know it too. That's how humans are mage they care only for themselves. Not caring about who or what gets in their way. They call us monsters when they're emptier inside then we are. Join me mage I'm sure the Dun-peels with reward you for your help." I see the mage raise his hand but the shoves it in my direction. Feeling a rush I'm throw across the room and into a pillar.

I look up to the mage as he walks to me. Mage "I'll handle him Mr. Witch hunter. You stay back and protect your own." I rise with the aid of one arm "Why you know once either of us dies they'll kill the victory. Why do you continue to help them mage? Does he have someone you care about locked away?" Mage exhales "Cause I believe that if you fight ignorance and misunderstand it'll just get worse. Being who you are always shows to be better for everyone. Even if some choose to stay with their fears. And often both sides have a fight to because being afraid and fearing someone you don't understand. That's the secret of war and pain. That's why human history is more bloody then Cryptides." I start to laugh and clap at his words. "Splendid words yes but you forget we're all monsters mage. No matter how hard we try we are all the same deep down. It's just the foolish that listen to those fears and try to destroy what they do not understand. It's the rare few that choose to help the other side, which leads to their deaths as well. So at the end of the day we are all alone inside no." Mage "We are which is why I fight. For my wives, my community, and my home. I fight anyone who tries to take those I care for from me. Even if it means my life will be nothing but one hollow victory after another... I will fight."

A smile slides across my lips "Wait you said wives as in more then one? Mr. Mage are you cheating on the ladies in your life?" Mage chuckles "No they are all sisters that raised me into the man I am now. They expressed their love for me and I did not want to break their hearts choosing one over the others. I was going to just be a close friend to not hurt them but at the end they made me agree to being with all of them. But I'm sorry to say but this will be your end." He raises his hand and I lift off the ground. I soon feel the pressure of his power press and squeeze my body. A chunk off my head falls past my eyes but I'm not worried. The mage turns to stop Erma from attack him. Erma's tail sharpened to a blade bounces off his mental shield. As Erma bounces off I sprint forward trying to jab him. But my hands stop short of his fact by a good eight inches. The mage cool and as ease turns his head back to me. Placing his hand on my chest he flings me through the churches column. Rolling free of the dust I catch Erma as she sails straight at my head.

Transforming her into a large mallet I charge the mage. The mage back peddles a few steps telling me that his shields can be broken. "Come no mage you seem to be weakening very quickly." Mage "No I just want this to be an interesting fight." Sliding to my side he bashes my head with his knuckles. But flesh did not connect with my skill its was clearly his powers. Erma transformed once more and I straight to slide through his arm. But he spins jabbing into my stomach followed by a jab to my to cheek. Then a strong kick to my shoulder to finish off with an elbow to my skull. Even disarmed he's got a clear advantage. Spinning like a coin I kicked both my legs to him only for him to stop them with a hand. Angling my body I have Erma turn into a spear and train it right at his face. He can only use one hand at a time that's his fighting pattern. Smiling as the spear inches close to piercing his eye. A sharp crack and then what sounds like porcelain rings off close to my ear. I blink a few times to see my arm no long attached. And Erma with my arm lying on the floor with shards of my bicep. I stare at the mage is shock to chuckle. In a flash I throw a fist of silver dust into his face.

Distracted and trying to rub the silver from his face. I scale the column and get out of sight. Using the beams I run up to the next floor. The little humans shouting an a few trying to shoot me with their toys. "Come then mage lets see if you're as skilled as your appear." Looking around Erma appears from a large hole and jumps to me with my arm. But a tug at my feet pulls me through the floor. Turning Erma to a crowbar I catch a beam and look down. "Well mage I see you've still got a lot to show me. But how are you handling that silver in you?" The mage growls in his throat his face showing the irritation that silver causing to our kind. Feeling another strong pull I'm slam into the floor bellow. Changing Erma I have her form into a chain and pike. Using my teeth I hurl Erma only for her to stops short of hitting the mage. But the attempt shows that the silver has affect on him. Rushing forward I wrap the chain around him but he trips me up. Rolling I tug him off his feet and throw the pike at his left collarbone. However several shots ring off four stopping the pike from hitting. I feel another three shots hit my side. I turn seeing the Witch hunter shot me. "So you want to play too Mr. Witch hunter? Very well then!" I reform Erma but I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning I see the mage gripping my shoulder causing it to crack within his grip.

He then fling me backwards into a wall. Landing hard on a table I peek up to see the mage and the witch hunter exchange words. Mage "Stay out of this Red hunter." Witch hunter "I'm not going to standby and let you fight on your own." Mage "This isn't a debate that you will win. So just stay out of my way." Examining them more it finally clicks how did I not notice it sooner. "I see it now... The father and his wayward son. I take it after so many years apart you still don't see eye to eye." Mage "He's not my father a real father doesn't abandon their children. Nor do they leave without bothering to look for their wife." Witch hunter "Dante no we'll talk about this..." In a charge I sprint to a side door only to be slammed into the glass window closest to me. Mage "Give up you can't get away from me. Nor are you a threat when you're so close to me. And don't bother running back to the Dun-peels in the sewers. I'll deal with them once your immobilized." Signaling Erma I have her snake around his leg and pull him to one side. Freed I crash smash through the window and run off into an alley. Hearing the odd whoosh of the mage's magic. Rolling from his magic causes a building exposed siding to almost land on me. Coming to a stop I smirk to look down at my feet. "Well my boot is ruined now too. I know but why tell them about the mage. It'll be more fun if he's focused elsewhere."

**Ginger's View**

As I stare at my son I can tell he doesn't trust me. And his clearly still trying to rub the silver from his skin. He won't even listen to me as I try to explain what happened four years ago. Dante "So all those relocated Cryptides ended up just wondering in the open ocean huh? Goes to show how little the Number's cared. And a cleat example of what happens to the innocent when they listen without a choose." "It wasn't like that Dante." Dante glares to me "Then what was it then? A vote by the crew to just jump ship not caring about the lives they left to starve or jump as to not be eaten alive? You said that those who went with you would be treated fair. At the end of the day its human nature to want to kill what's different from you right? How many did you use to push the idea that you wanted to help Cryptides? Only to lie and watch them die." His words are no lie some of the workers that was to escort the Cryptides to the secluded island chain. Abandoned the ships causing damage to the ships controls as they jumped overboard. We found seven of the first ten ships floating with near dead Cryptides still onboard.

"What do you want me to say?" Dante "That you're wrong in trying to believe separating our worlds is for the best. We lived by human rules, we did as you asked, and we killed an rained in our own so that ignorant human can live on. And what do you do when you say you'll help us. Throw us away like we're the problem. When you're the problem just as we are!" A man walks over and stops short of Dante "My brother ran off with a Yeti he said he was heading to a haven for your kind. Is that placing real?" Dante nods "Republic city is a haven for humans, Cryptids, and animals to live together. Everyone has a voice and we protect our own. I heard of a young guy who married a female Yeti sometime ago. They and like everyone else is very happy with how their lives are. And the peace of no one judging them for wanting to live as they believe." The man nods to look at his feet. Man "When my brother ran off he left me a letter I was angry I thought all you Cryptides are monsters...

"But to know that some of you fought to keep you're kind in check for humans to live without knowing. I don't know what's real from my old life. I don't think its right to persecute races of beings that clearly try to stay away from us. Even follow what we ask to end up throw under the bus it's all fucked up." Dante "Your free to hate anyone its up to you. Free will is everyone right all I want to tell is that even though so much separates us. We all still breathe, we still think, and we still feel. It's just up to us to find out how we want to show. And how much we want to divide ourselves still its human nature to divide each other. Just a few hundred years ago light skinned humans enslaves dark skinned ones. And even now a few still linger to keep that division going. Makes you wonder how long a grudge can last when ignorance takes the wheel." Dante moves past us and picks up the bag with his weapons. Dante "I killed two packs of infected hounds on my way into the city. There are eight Dun-peels in the sewers by the city square access tunnels. The ghouls are still wandering around aimlessly. And before you ask I told you all this because I may not like the ignorance that some of you show. But I will not let innocent people be killed by those who would see us all as slaves or food."

Dante walks out the church doors and gets to his bike. As Dante gets to his bike the mother and daughter he helped jogs to him. Mother "Mr. mage does your Republic allow anyone in?" Dante "Yes our doors are open so long as you throw away the ideas of hate and ignorance to being seen or socializing with Cryptides." Mother "I can learn no I want to learn how to live in a world without judging others who are different then me." Dante "You want a learn but all you really need to do is open your eyes. I can help you meet up with a convey heading back to Republic city. But you'll need to do everything your escort tells you or you'll get hurt before getting there." The mother thanks Dante while a few people tried to protest. But two shots ring out. I turn to see three militia soldiers walking over. Militia woman "We're coming too. After what I heard today and all things that you've said today sir. I don't think I can stand with the ideals of the government." Soon a few arguments began to break out but Dante ended the arguments. He slams his foot into the ground causing a sizable crack to form under his foot. As the small group began to leave with Dante a small horde of ghouls began to come in from the churches right flank.

Dante pulls his rifle to fire off three shots kill all the ghouls that were approaching. Dante "Goodbye Red hunter hopefully your help comes for you and your allies." As Dante leaves he pushes his bike as the group walks with him. Militia man "Sir are you just going to let this happen? They're traitors we need to do something." "There's nothing any of us can do corporal. That young man is the mental mage himself. The Catholic Churches crusaders have sent a whole battalion to kill him and destroy the city that he talked about. But after two years only under a hundred survived the combined forces that fought with and still live with Dante. Sure we may kill him but it'll spark another war that I don't think we can win. That mage is an ideal now and ideal that some of us will fight against. Or grow to understand and be apart of. Soon corporal the world will enter another change all it needs is time."

**Third person's View**

SFr _"What do you mean I have to escort them back? Dante this isn't a good idea."_ SB _"And would you rather they get hurt? Just go with them Fred it won't take long to get to that patrol. Plus you'll be able to get to us no problem once your finish."_ Shadow Freddy sighs agreeing to the plan and Dante moves to tell the small group. Militia man "So you're not coming with us?" Dante "I can't I came out here to meet a contact. If I return to Republic city it'll look as if I failed to find this new ally. But not to worry Shadow Freddy here is my personal friend. He'll escort you all the way to the patrol that's closest to us. It'll take some time but don't worry he'll stay with you the whole time." Militia guy "Sir who are you by the way? I'm sorry the whole time we've been so rude we didn't get your name." Dante "It's ok my name is Dante Fazbear. I'm one of the official well official figureheads in Republic city. For the most part I just defend the city and help train tour task force and police force." Once again the small group thanks Dante and they walk off with Shadow Freddy in the lead.

Back in the city sewer Steven is pissed. His masters enemy better know as Ginger smoked them out of a portion of the sewer. They threw incendiary grenades and smoke bombs to get them to back off. Steven also hated the fact that Karl told him that a strong human fought him off with little worry. Resulting in the various damages he accumulated. Steven looks over the vampires with him sick at the sigh. Steven "All of you release the last of the hounds and ghouls to attack the weak wall on there left flank. Karl will take the front while the rest of us will attack from the holes he made in the church roof. Karl I'll leave that strong human to you if you capture him. Master would be pleased to snack on a strong human instead of the weak and frail ones." As the vampire prepare for their last chance at dealing with Ginger and his forces. Ginger is talking things over with the militia captain with him. Militia captain "Sir what about the mage and the group that left with him? Are you sure we shouldn't at least track where they go?" Ginger "The last thing we need is to lower our defenses captain. We'll report what happened yes but trust me that Statue will be back.

"And when he returns we must be ready." The captain nods and walks off to prepare for the coming fight. Way over in Republic city Harley Fazbear is smiling at the cool night air of the mountain city. Harley smiles as Duke lies at her feet age finally getting to the large dog. Poor Boxer passed on some time ago but with Dante's help the old dog went in peace. Smiling Harley looks up seeing his sons sweet wives came onto her porch. Tammy "Hey Harley we stopped by with pie from the Benjamin's bakery. Ms. Ben says Todd forgot to give it to the delivery girl. She said to tell you sorry also." Harley "Its ok so long as she whips Todd good. That lazy Satar has been messing up orders for the last month now and its getting old." Chica laughs as Freddia bumps into the small tray next to the Harley. Foxy "Freddia you need to go on a diet your gaining a few extra rolls to your waist line." Freddia growls arguing with her sister that its cause of her weird cravings. Harley surprised as ever looks at her sons wives darting over their bodies. Harley suspensions grow as Bonnie tells Moxy she needs to lie down soon or she'll throw up again.

Harley looks over her son's wives wondering for a moment. To then chuckle as they continue to argue with one another. Bon gives Harley as slice or pie to give the older woman an questioning gaze. Bon "Harley is seeing my sisters arguing really that funny? It's nothing new if you ask me." Harley "No my dear what I find funny is that you all haven't fully realized Freddia, Bonnie, and Cindy's condition." Moxy looks at her sisters after what Harley says still not understanding the joke. Yet alone why the trio has been eating such odd combinations or so much food. After a few minutes Harley breaks the news. Harley "Girls your pregnant." Cindy eyes widen as she slumps to her side. While Bonnie faints backwards into Chica and Tammy. Freddia stands in shock to rub her hand over her stomach. Freddia "A baby's inside me..." Harley sighs wonder how this whole thing will work. Better yet how her son will handle the notion that his wives go pregnant.

**Smiles; Well that a nice twist or is it an odd twist?**

**Jester; Either way its fine by me. So like always like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Oh yeah even more fun so I hope you all are ready for some chaos!**

**Jester; True to what my partner says we're getting close to the end of this story. And yes things are going to get really crazy from here on. And a character in here will be all we need as an explanation. So Gothgod9415 yeah he never learns.**

**Smiles; Hey I went three days sober and didn't leave my room.**

**Jester; That was because you wanted to play Metro last light and all its DLC's without going to sleep.**

**Smiles; Worth it...**

**Jester; Ok well thanks again Goth and hope you like this chapter too. Random guest thanks and its not often someone hugs back.**

**Smiles; And epic hug please how about an INIFINITY HUG!**

**Jester; Damn not again... hello Russian space shuttle station. Yeah he did it again... I'm assuming he's somewhere over Greenland by now. Yeah, yeah-ok thanks... yeah I'll pay for the return fees later. The metaphysical god of heroes damn well thanks we try and as you know we do it all for you the readers to enjoy. So again thanks and special thanks to everyone following and favoriting us. Ok well seeing as Smiles is somewhere in the atmosphere just enjoy.**

**Dante's View**

Riding along the lakes I soon stop to take a break and refuel my bike. SB _"SFr says he's on his way. It took him a little longer then expected cause one of the girls got sick. They had to stop a night extra and hide."_ "Its ok my main worry is finding our new friends seeing as we still have yet to meet them. 'Sigh' But what are we to do? They just said they could help not in any certain form or method either." Resting under a tree for a half hour. I look over seeing the long shadow slip and shift across the brown grass to merge with my shadow. SFr _"Well I got my exercise for the next two weeks."_ Dante "Man you sound like Chica when she went on that month long diet. Anyway lets get back to it. No idea how much further we have to travel but it'll be night soon. So we need to find a spot and try whistling again to see if anyone shows up." Both of them nod and slip back into my shadow as I once again ride off before nightfall. Getting five miles from reaching the Superior Lake we stop and I go to sleep. It's been a very taxing last few days and for the most part things seem to be ok. I haven't seen a ghoul or Dun peel for the last two days since the small group SFr escorted to Sanctuary.

In my dreamless sleep I focus my mind once again trying to expand the things I can do. Feeling around in my sleep I find a small nest of owls. The sweet things are collecting food for the coming winter. And from what I can feel through my jeans they have the right idea. The ground feels colder and almost damp. I know the winters of the wild untamed world that people are unaccustomed to. I really should one day take a trip out to my secret ginseng stachs and see how big one or two of them have gotten in the time I've been gone. Also just spend some time in the forest I kind of miss my time as the boy with his dog. Thanks to Mama Wolf I found an old scroll with the basic stuff for mages and warlocks like myself. All of them are a pain in the butt to do seeing as I don't do hex's or jinx spells like a normal magic user. So from all my time trying I just know how to move things with my mine and casting protection wards. And such that fills into me being the Mind mage. I have a spell to ward off other spells, a spell to make me vanish for a an extended time, and a spell that lets me hid rooms or doors. Yeah the great Mind mage is only so great when it comes to moving things and pulling them apart. Other then that he's got nothing to make his oh so magical.

Feeling the soft growing patter of the approaching rain I broaden my mind. I like when it rains it makes a watercolor painting of images flow through my mind. Sure all I see from the wild images are the same color. A pale teal like blue but I like it its so relaxing and I often wish that things could be so simple. You just relax and are open to all the nature has for you. But as I've been shown nature and modernity is far different and one is far more messier then the other. Soon the beeping of my watch tells me it's six in the morning and the rain is nowhere near stopping. "Looks like we're walking through the cold rain again." Levitating my bike off the ground I start to walk for a while hoping that soon it'll stop raining. After two hours I sigh again "Yet another sad day in the forest... story of my life."

**Cindy's View**

I'm not just jumping with joy I'm crying into my own feathers with how happy I am. I'm pregnant with one of Dante's babies. But I don't know when he'll be coming home. Chica "Cindy please calm down your going to make your feathers rough if you keep crying into them." "I know but I can't help it sis. I'm pregnant with one of Dante's babies. I can't help but to feel happy." Moxy "Leave her be she just excited Chica. I'm sure you'd be too." Soon Foxy and Bonnie walk into the leaving room. Bonnie all smiles just like me as she sits down rubbing her stomach. Bonnie smiles "Did you hear a supplying team found some people that want to join." Foxy "Yeah and from what I hear they were with a larger group but left." Bonnie "Well if they left it means they grow some sense and found out that not all Myth's are the enemy. The Dun-peels and their religious pests are the enemies." Moxy "I'm sure Freddia, Tammy, and Bon are going to meet them. I'm going down to the bogs to see the Hag Ravens and Mama Wolf I want to know if they have those pieces ready for when Dante gets back." "Can I come with it's the weekend and the stores are closed." Moxy "Sure Foxy was already going to come with but it won't hurt for you to come too." I smile and move to get ready for the day. _'Wonder what I should wear today?'_

**Freddia's View**

Walking with Tammy along the first wall we smile seeing the Yeti guards standing at the gate checkpoint. Bon's not with us she went over to Mom's house saying she wants to talk to her for a while. Yeti guard "Wives of mind may I ask what brings you to the first wall?" Tammy "We hear some refugees just came in and the supply team said that Dante was with them. We want to know more about what happened." Yeti guard nods "They're at the holding area near the main gate. For now we are going through entry process and truth scans. So please don't ask them too many questions." Walking past the first checkpoint and then the second one we are at the main gate area. Well one of the main gates. There are two main gates one for the southern portion of the mountain. The other gate is along the northwest portion. The Mole munches and Dwarf elves dug spots around the mountain and planted seismographs into the grounds. The even buried large chunks of granite near the gates and other soft soil spots around the mountain. They said its so not one outside thinks they can dig under them and catch us by surprise. Walking to the large concrete holding house the warning alarms start to go off. Radio "Incoming to the South gate we have incoming tanks and a battalion of holy knights coming in range." Tammy and I jog into the holding house and find eight Velters holding guard inside the building. Velter guard radio "Sir we have two of the Mind mages wives with us come back on orders?" Radio, "Protect them and the refugees if those cock suckers get past the gate. They have heavy weaponry and we have to wait and see what they do."

Velter guard looks over all the refugees and then back out the window. Velter guard "Copy that sir if it's one battalion then we can handing it." Radio, "It's not just one battalion son and they didn't come with milk and cookies." Velter guard "You heard him you three on the second floor and roof. The rest of us will set up positions facing the gates. Ladies of Mind I must ask that you remain with the refugees. Keep the calm and if needed use the emergency tunnel to get out and past the second gate to get to the closest attack shelter." I nod and walk over to the refugees. A few of the refugees gasp seeing us. A white male in rough body armor looks at me. Male "Give us back our guns so we can fight. Please we don't want to be sitting ducks." "It's not for me to decide but not to worry the warriors of the Republics sanctuary won't roll over and die without a fight. Our husband the Mind mage Dante made sure he trained every warrior here to be adaptive and ready to kill." A woman walks over holding a young girls hand. Woman "Did you say Dante a young man with blood like hair yes?" I nod "So you did meet our husband?" Woman "Yes he saved my daughter and helped us all get here with the aid of one of his hidden friends."

Tammy "Good to see he's still helping everyone he can. How long ago was this?" An armored woman butts in "We last save him a week ago he's traveling along a road to one of the great lakes. He was arguing at the time with Witch hunter with red hair like his. Is he really the Ginger Witch hunters son?" I look around for a moment to ask then what Dante and his so called father talked about. It seemed like they argued the whole time even as Dante helped them. "I don't know but Dante has constantly told us that a father doesn't abandon their children. Did he say where he was going?" Woman "No all he said was that we couldn't go with him. Where is he going miss bears?" "No idea but he said he was going to bring back friends once he found them." Armored male "Lets hope he does cause from what I hear knights of the crusades don't stop even if they lost their commanders." Tammy "Yeah they don't but neither does our Dante."

**Third person's View**

In the wilds atop of Republics sanctuary several hundred nymphs, gorgons, humans, and giants wait. Overhead the warriors of Sanctuary hear the fluttering of wings. Harpy and makeshift glide choppers have the skies. Harpy squadron seven leader "Squadron seven to ground command we see nine battalions bellow. They have tanks, light armor, and mobile anti troop guns." Ground command "We confirm Harpy squadron don't let them finish drop some busters on those bastards." Harpy seven leader "All glide choppers drop some buster bombs on these self righteous bastards. Show them that we don't bend to the beliefs of the foolish. Here progress and selflessness is kept strong as we remain united!" Glide one "You heard the squad leader lets give these cock suckers what's for!" Soon a large explosion ripples through one of the glides. Killing both the pilot and the two supports with her. Harpy "Shit they have anti air all gliders evasive moves don't let them zero you in." Glide "Roger that gliders climb and drop smoke." As the gliders climb the Harpy teams scatter as they anti air rounds zoom past them. A harpy screams in pain as her wing is shredded in three places by the anti air round. A glider crew woman fires a grapping rope catching the harpy and pulling her to the glider. Strapping the harpy to the gliders railing the crew woman gives the harpy first aid.

Down bellow several knight commanders laugh hearing the screeching and explosions coming from above. Knight commander "That's right you filthy creatures you are nothing but filth in the skies of our lord. Bishop Sasha what will you do once we encounter the bastard mage they hid behind." Throwing off her hood a woman with bright gold hair and brilliant silver studded armor walks past the other commanders. Bishop Sasha "Like all abominations we keepers of god and silver or righteousness will prove the victory. And like our forefathers we will burn him at the stake as we kill all the abominations in this blasphemes mountain. Have the tanks ready to push forward over their little traps. Then have the third, fifth, and eight battalions push their lines forward once the traps are gone." Knight commander "Yes ma'am well bring glory to the Pope once you present him the charred skull of that bastard." Several knights flinch as several bombs rip through their ranks. Destroying an artillery station killing three knights while the shrapnel cuts into the armor of another two. As one knight screams in pain the Bishop walks to her. As she reaches the Bishop draws her sword to then stab it into the dying knights head. As the knight takes her final twitches the Bishop shows her resolve. As yet another buster bomb detonates on the road taking the leg of another knight and kill one closeby.

Bishop Sasha "Any wounded too serve are to be killed on the spot. They do not need to suffer at the evil of these creatures. Brothers and sisters we will prevail this day for god watches us all!" The knight cheer and begin to move to their positions. The tanks are the first to begin the main push to the gate. Inside the tanks the crews radio one another as they push past the brush. Tank nine "Fucking monsters are still dropping bombs on the camp." Tank five "Let them it won't change a thing. We still out number them greatly. We'll smash through those damn gates and make them all fear the vengeful sword of god!" Tank one "All tanks in the first wave take aim and fire!" The first barrage of tank shells hit the grand gates. Some of the shells bounce off while others splatter on hitting the gate doors. Tank one "Next tank wave take aim and fire!" With that another twelve rounds hit the gates. Along the mountain trees the nymph's and gorgon's remain on alert their arrows. The giants and their cannons at the ready too. Forest nymph "This is scouting team four they have heavy armored tanks moving up the path straight for the gates." Sanctuary command "Giants along the upper mantel do you have them areas locked." Giant team four "Yes sir canons and mortars are ready to return fire on both their tanks. Their camp is too far we can only guest some will hit if we fire at them." Sanctuary command "Focus on the tans for now. Now lets send these religious fools to meet their so called god!"

The giants confirm and signal for the first five divisions of canons and mortars to fire at the signal. At the whistle the ten divisions fire all having the tanks zeroed in pretty well. Tank three "Hold HOLD DAMN IARHHRAHHAHG!" Tank eight "We just lost tanks seven, three, and two. Tanks eleven, nineteen, four, and twenty are damaged an hobbling tank one." Giant division nine "Got you lined up and set to die." Pulling the firing cord the canon fires it heavy explosive round right at its target. Like the others the round whistles through the air and makes a solid hit at the tanks right flank. Tank thirteen "Shit that round shredded our tracks we're dead in the water." Giant team three "Lets drop a hot shell right on them my friends." The giants in the team begin to crank away at the wheel for angle and then crank it to the right pitch. Another giant drops a shell into the barrel and in a flash the shell rockets back out. Scoring a direct hit right on the engine of the tank. It a flash the tank burps several flames. Hatches around the tank open and the crew within run for their lives. But hidden in the trees are the scouting teams ready and itching. Scouting nymph seven "Cut them down don't let any of the run." Raising their crossbows the nymphs fire from the trees taking the lightly armored knights out of the fight with ease.

Tank one "Shit these fuckers are in the trees too. Light up everything don't let them hide." With that the tank gunners randomly fire into and around the scouts positions. Scouting nymph "Don't give away your positions hold and fire smoke into them. Let the giants take care of their armor." As the nymphs try and give the giants easier targets they find that they too are getting killed. Harpy squadron six "Ground command we've taken at least seven of their air guns out of the fight. But they still got the others firing at us can the giants drop some mortars on them for the gliders to escape with the wounded." Ground command "All harpy and gliders are to return and restock on the double. The giants are dealing with their heavy armor. These bastards have come for the long hail and we need everyone in once piece." Harpy squadron six "Roger that all Harpy teams drop any acid and pot bombs you have left. All gliders drop remained smoke bombs and return to landing pads." All team signaled they understood and do as directed. Back on the ground the knights screaming or cursing at the pain they currently are forced to live through is only momentary. As ordered by Bishop Sasha the knights that are suffering and would need extended medical attention met a quick end. While those with minor wounds would be given a bandage wrap and two painkillers.

Knight "Incoming!" From the whistle to the final blast the Bishop of the knights barely even flinched her eyes. Looking over her army's encampment she scowled at the lives her enemies had taken. Bishop Sasha "I want a damage report in the next ten minutes. And get me the drivers of the lead tank as well!" With that the knights ran to preform the duties their Bishop asked of them to do As night eclipses that smoking battlefield you can see slight movement from the grass. In the battle torn area of where the tanks have been stopped. Several Dwarves we're sawing away at the remains of the tanks. Under the guard of the nymphs and humans camouflaged closeby. The gorgons have been reposition to watch the flanks of the giants. One Dwarf pulls the remains of a knight and his torso from the tanks left track axel. The two humans taking cover in a bush close to them shake their heads. Dwarf "Hey my friends are you angry for fighting with us. We know a few of you believe in the same god as they do. But do you still think you can after all this?" Human female sniper "If any human god is real they aren't human. Someone like a god can't be considered human if they have powers. So I now pray to whoevers listening to someone that is good at heart and they have no evil content as they listen to my prayers."

Nymph "Amen to that my friend lets show all the gods peace can be real between all species." Dwarf "All right this one is hallow all that's left is to take the other armor and frame. Well came back for that later." Crawling away the Dwarves head for the secret foxholes and tunnels they've dug around the area. Pushing the bags filled with parts in first the Dwarves follow after. Human sniper team leader "All sniper teams displace and reposition back two yards from the gates. All tree teams give the main paths a few meters between each of your positions. Those closest to the tanks be ready for a loud bang in the coming fight." The teams confirmed and the got to repositioning. One the hills the giants are reinforcing their stations with metal lined granite bags. Several humans push crates around the place. Female giant "Thanks my friend head over to the machine gunners encampment above the wall. They said the need extra hands marking new positions."

The human pushing the cart nods and starts to push it along the path. One human sits by a female giant division member looking at her with care. Human "Be careful Glenn ok?" Glenn nods as she looks over the shells for her mortar. The giant smiles softly to extend her hand to his. A bright gold band clearly to see on both their fingers. The giants husband clearly uneasy about what's to come. Back down the hill at the knights encampment Bishop Sasha was laying into the lead tank driver. Bishop Sasha "How dare you show them weakness! We are knights of a vengeful god we kill the monsters and hedonist fools before him. I have to report what happened here today to his majesty the pope. Maybe you should saw yourself from the whipping post." The tank knight gulps to reach into his helmet. Pulling a piece in the mouth guard he then slips a gray pill down his throat. After moments the knight falls to one side foam spilling from his lips as he twitches to his death.

Bishop Sasha "Clean my tent I must speck with the pope." The knight commanders nod as the Bishop opens a laptop and awaits an answer. Fearing what his majesty has to tell her about the status of their battle. Over in the great lakes Dante has circled around to the other side and has finally met his contact. Right now he is drifting along the lakes current with two Native Americans rowing the boats. One for Dante the other for his bike. Dante "Glad you guy's finally heard me. So how far until we meet the others?" The native points out into the mist not giving Dante any clear indication. Dante simply smirks and lies down. Pulling his hat over his eyes Dante eases in for the ride. Dante tries to expand his mind as he gets into his sleep but as best he can get is a little over a few miles out of the state. Dante jolts away feeling a large hand touch his. Looking up he sees once more a fur covered face. The lean canine features of the being makes it hard to mistake him for any other. The werewolf nods pulling Dante from the boat. Dante looks around seeing the traditional native tents and the clay ash red skin of the tribals around him. Dante follows after the wolf until he reaches the camps center. Nestled by the flames is a median woman with skin as light as his but wrapped around her is the pelt of a wolf. Dante "Can you help me grow to protect those I love?"

The medicine woman nods "I can but to do so you must become what you protect. They call it the joy of creation but you will know it as your rebirth. What you become will change how all you know sees you. But the process itself will be painful." Dante "To protect those I can and for those that need me I must complete this task. Please lets get on with this please..." The medicine woman nods waving over someone. Dante is shocked to see the inner workings of a spring locked suite. Dante "I thought those we're all destroyed?" Medicine woman "Not all but still we managed to find it hard as it was. Now what kind of fur would you like?" Dante "Red like my hair." The fur is brought out and covered over the suite. The medicine woman opens the back and motions Dante in. Medicine woman "My friend this war is yours we have long since seen what happens when two species try to live in the same light. As those who follow the blind ignorance of others." Dante "I know but I still thank you. And please know there will always be a place in Sanctuary if you want it." The medicine woman bows her head as Dante climbs in. Once in the medicine woman pulls the suites activation trigger and its closes around Dante. But also several sharp pieces pierce his body. Dante screams in pain as he feels his blood travel free from the wounds. His only comfort is the chanting of the tride and his shadows telling him to close his eyes.

**Smiles; Things are getting good.**

**Jester; The joy of creation its a mysterious thing. So like always like, share, and comment.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; So you did have sex with her?**

**Jester; Yes nothing much just a three time thing. And don't give me that look. You've sleep with the same person for over five months saying it was just a week thing.**

**Smiles; Hey she gave great kisses and she let me tease her in public. But that's a whole different thing.**

**Jester; Sure it is. Oh hey everyone sorry about that um glad you all came back. So yeah as Smiles and I said before our updating will be different. And yeah sorry its been taking us so long to update each of our fics. We don't want to rush them or leave you guys too long without an update.**

**Smiles; Too late for that but lets hope they don't string us up after this chapter.**

**Jester; Riiiiight... so lets see what comments everyone left. Unknown guest right well we can't spoil things about the future but don't worry the answer to these questions will come. As for what animatronic Dante will become that's going to be a surprise. And yeah Smiles and I are two separate guys. We're roommates I tried to play things off that Smiles was my alternate side. But he got a little tired of it and wanted to set the record straight.**

**Smiles; Hey we're not in court don't use those terms...**

**Jester; Riiiiight, anyway hope you like this chapter too. Shade empire thanks and wow we're your first FNAF fic that's really touching man thanks for that.**

**Smiles; It makes you feel all warm inside hearing your the first right.**

**Jester; You just had to make it weird right?**

**Smiles; Naturally come on its me!**

**Jester; 'Sigh' Still thanks Shade it means a lot really. Husebad thanks glad to hear that you like it. And hope you enjoy this chapter too. Washington2798 whoa didn't think everyone would get so excited over what Dante will be turning into be still glad you all are excited. And Smiles here's a hug.**

**Smiles; Thanks friend now prepare for the ultimate battle! Prepare for Hug Wars!**

**Jester; Oh no... Ok well um I got to go hope you all have fun!**

**Smiles; Hey get back here rule one of Hug Wars. YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!**

**Dante's View**

I'm in complete shock sitting in the small dark room with two doors on either side of me. A double set closet in front of the bed I'm on. Which is child sizes and really uncomfortable. I can't help but feel my skin crawl. The bed is coated in dust and the toys around the room tell me the same thing. Stretch off the bed I walk to one of the doors. Opening it I'm amazed to see that the door leads into a very dusty hallway. The carpet is ruined the wall's paint is chipped and cracked. And the first window I see is missing the glass to one of its slots. Walking further into the house I hear shuffling coming from bellow me. I simply walk down stairs but the shuffling draws my attention to a room off the side of to the side of the hall. Getting inside the room I find it's a small bathroom. It has a standing shower with a toilet and sink. The mirror is cracked and the toilet has not water in it. Getting to the sink I rub my eyes with water glad to see that the waters no brown. I see them slowly become blood shot and sore. The feeling soon spreads causing my eyes to string. Running the water more I splash my eyes a few times hoping to sooth the pain. After a few repeats it does seem to stop the pain a little. Examining my eyes in the mirror I sigh to leave the bathroom. Back in the hall I walk further hearing the odd shuffling coming from down stairs again. I rub my hair as I find some stairs to lead me down. Looking down the long staircase I can see the main entrance at the bottom. It has two rooms on either side of it.

Sighing I take a set at the top of the stairs pondering my situation. "I wonder how big this place is? And how long it'll take me to find my answers?" Feeling a tap to my shoulder I turn seeing three faces no four faces jump right at me. The faces release the same ear shredding screeches the girls would create when they tried to kill me. Jumping back in complete shock I end up tumbling down the stairs. Trying to stop myself I grab the stairs gray and blue carpeting. But all it ends up doing is coming with me. My bouncing journey ends with me feeling like throwing up. Plus a few added bumps on my back and head. I groan "Dang it ow why do things always try to kill me? Is there a kill me sign on my back?" A small voice asks, "Hey are you ok mister." I tear my way from the carpeting to see the four faces from earlier. Except they're four mini animatronics three of which are bears and the other is a chicken. I start to pull the carpet from my body only to feel someone jump on me. A series of giggles fill the room and I see the small animatronics laughing at me. Another laughing on my back. "Ok let me stand up... and why are you all here?" The chicken animatronic with fire like feather giggles to poke me. Chicken "We don't know but why are you here?" "I was told to come here to find the joy of creation." One of the bears giggles, "Joy of creation it's written over here." Getting up I follow them to another room getting a better look at the one who jumped on my back. It's a light purple rabbit with a red belly.

As the mini's stop I look at the floor cause its scratched up and riddled with symbols around the words joy of creation. "So none of you know why you're here? Can you at least tell me your names?" The mini's shake their heads another one of the bears "We don't have names mister." "Well you can't not have a name it's just not right. Ok do you remember how you got here at least?" The mini's shake their heads again. Rabbit "We woke up in this room then we started to look around. We can't go outside cause the house won't let us. Every time we leave through the door or windows we end up back here." I nod "Ok so I think I need to help you before I can get my answers. So first lets start with names sound good. Since you jumped on me little mister you go last." The rabbit puffs his cheeks out and pouts. I smirk how child like they're all acting. I draw my attention to the chicken. "Ok buddy how does Dex sound?" The chicken nods "Yeah I like it. It sounds cool mister." I tilted my head "Hey I'm not that old just call me Dante ok." The mini's say ok and I sigh. Looking to the three bears they almost look completely the same. Except the two girls their ears are more rounded compared to the boy's pointed ones. The girl's paw tips have of gray while the boy's pawn tips has a shade of black. I snap my fingers to point to them "Ruddy, Juddy, and Lucy." The bears look at each other then start to jump onto one another loving their names. I smile to look back to the pouting bunny patting his head. Only he crosses his arm still upset and pouting. "Relax Colt I didn't forget you." The bunny's ears perk up and he looks to me surprised. I nod as he starts to hop around loving his name like the others. I smile to look back at the room's floor. _'Ok the kids have names now how do we get out of here.'_ I turn back to the kids "Mini's are their any rooms or doors in the house you can't open?"

The mini's perk up the ears and nod. Juddy "Back upstairs the second hallway. A mean lady scares us away every time we try to reach the end of the hall. We don't know why but she runs at us every time she sees us. She stops chasing us once we run down the stairs. We tried to play with her but she growls when every we try." "Will you show me?" They nod and show me the way. Colt holds my hand well he holds a two of my fingers as we walk back upstairs. And through a curve to another hall past the straights left side. I stop seeing the large gold rabbit sitting on a large trunk at the end of a four-door hallway. Each door is slightly open but does appear to lead anywhere. The kids stay behind me as I take a few steps forward. "Excuse me miss can I ask you a few questions?" In a jolt the rabbit eyes flash like two heads lights nearly blinding as it springs towards me. In a few heavy strides it advances to me in an attacking posture. Her inaudible growl shaking my eardrums as she charges the mini's race off from the little steps I hear behind me. Raising my hand I focus to stop her. But to my shock my powers don't work I don't even feel a tingle in my fingertips. Before I can dodge the golden rabbits rusted and distorted hand bashes into my neck. Feeling a bone twisting pain in my neck as the jerking force of the blow leave me tasting blood. The last thing I see is my face heading for the closets wall until nothing after. I reopen my eyes to find I'm back in the room with the joy of creation written on the floor.

I look to my side to see the mini's sitting and looking at me. Juddy "She didn't like you Dante." I raise an eyebrow "She? Does she have a name?" Lucy "We don't know she only growls when we try to talk to her. But she never made her eyes glow so bright when we tried to get close to her." Dex "Yeah and if she did catch us she just put us in that little room down the other hallway." I turn to them surprised "The one with the closet and the other door? I need to look in that room." With the mini's in toe we return to the dusty kids room and look around. Ruddy "Dante what's that on the top there." Going over to Ruddy I find him in the closet. Looking to where he's pointing its d a plastic container filled with old medical items. "Empty pain killer bottles, morphine packs, blood and plasma drips, and a hospital band? For someone to need all of this they must have been hurt really bad. You mini's haven't seen anyone else but the gold rabbit right?" The mini's nod and I once more look around room. Reaching under the bed I pull a bund of slightly torn Freddy and friends party masks. Colt "Why are those faces all mashed up?" "I don't know Colt this all is just so strange." Pulling away the bed sheet I flip the mattress finding a small news clipping wedged between the back spring and the mattress corner. Using the small bed stand I try and straighten out the mashed paper. Dex "What does is say?" "'Accident at fast food restaurant and family fun store Freddy Fazbear faces horror. As the younger brother of night guard gets injured from a failure in an animatronic. Said spring locking animatronics now are being recalled to be destroyed on fear of more incidents happening. Restaurant owner Freddy says CEO is solely to blame."

Ruddy "Why does that Freddy man plan this CPO person?" I pat his head "NO Ruddy CEO not CPO. A CEO is a person that owns a share of a storeowners business if the business is very big and makes a lot of money. Freddy Fazbear the owner didn't agree to make the animatronic suite that let people like me climb into them to us. And from this it appears someone got hurt really bad." Colt "But why did they get hurt animatronics don't hurt anyone. We have fun except for Ms. Gold bunny." "The spring locking suites weren't really animatronics like all of you. They weren't made like the old kind of animatronics. They didn't have AI cores or advanced pumps and wirings that let them think and do stuff smartly. They usually stay in one place and did stiff movements to entertain or do their jobs. But to most now the old animatronics that worked like this were very scary. So after the spring locking incident Mr. Fazbear told the CEO's that if he or anyone else makes a store without his ok. He would pull all the right to use the animatronics from them. And seeing as he owned all the right to the animatronics he created he could. So they left the spring lock suites to be destroyed after this incident and made a new store. Mr. Fazbear got his wife to help with making and designing all new characters. And that's how they became my family." Juddy "They are your family wow that sounds fun." I smile "They are lots of fun. Ms. Fazbear is my mom but I didn't get a chance to spend time with my dad. But for now this is a nice clue. It seems like someone was hurt and came here after the spring locking incident. But we need more clues." Going to the dresser I open the draws looking through the old clothes that are inside.

I smile seeing a pair of boxers land on Dex's head. He starts to shake his head trying to get the boxers off his head. Juddy and Ruddy see and start to giggle while Colt tries to pull the boxers off Dex's head. In the third draw I pull away the cloths and find a bloody shirt. Lucy "Did someone get hurt?" I nod "From this much blood the person must have gotten hurt pretty hard. Almost all of the back of the shirt is covered in blood. There has to be more to this." Looking through the remaining draws I find a bottle labeled benzodiazepines z pills. "These drugs are used on kids who have very bad night terrors. But it was found that over use made kids too dependent on them." Lucy pulls my pants leg "So what happened if kids don't take them?" I squat down to her "The kids night terrors would become so real to them they could have strokes of heart attacks in their dreams. Only three cases were ever reported." Juddy "Dante how do you know that? And the other stuff?" Rubbing the back of my neck "I read about the other stuff seeing as my wives and me own Freddy's. The drug on the other hand I read about because when day I found cases of empty pill bottles down in the stores basement. It was odd that the store need so many different kid drugs. But now this incident with the spring lock suits ties them together. A few kids might have witness the spring suit hurting the kid from the accident. Causing night terrors to really hurt them and put pressure on Freddy's too. Thus allowing my dad to take control of the stores direction. Until that purple menses showed up."

**Third person's View**

As Dante continues to look around with the mini's Juddy pulls at the knob for the other door. She tugs at it hard but it still won't give. The other kids help her but grabbing hold of one another's waists. Dante looks behind the dresser only to hear a loud thud. Looking around the dresser he sees the kids piled onto one another rubbing themselves. A thin layer of dust hovering in the air. Dante helps them up and rubs off the dust. Dante "You could have asked for me to open the door." Colt "Hey we want to help too." Dante "Ok but tell me what you're going to do." The mini's nod and Dante looks inside the now open door. Not finding a light switch Dante goes and grabs the small lamp to the side of the bed. Laying it down on the floor Dante angles it to aim into the room. Returning to the small room Dante finds it mostly empty. Except for a metal rod with a flat end along with old kids coats. Dante rubs his chin. Moving back in the room with the mini's looking at him while thinking. Dante with the rod in hand pokes the ceiling. Snapping his finger Dante looks to the mini's "Mini's have any of you notice a place that's too high for you to reach? A hole or space really high off the floor" Juddy "Yeah there's a hole above the door before we you walk to Ms. Gold bunny." Dante with the kids in the lead as the show him the hole. Juddy points up letting Dante see the flat piece of wood that's not connected to the ceiling. But clearly is design to have the opening above them. Using the rod Dante pushes the piece to one side. Place down the rod Dante motion the mini's to stay back.

Lining himself up with the edge of the wall Dante measures the jump with his hand. Dante squares himself to then go into a short sprint springing himself off the walls edge Dante grips the exposed edge of the ceilings opening. The wood groans and snaps at Dante's weight as he rushes to grab hold of another side. Pulling himself up Dante is surprised at what he finds. It's a small attic with nothing but old rugs and piles of cloths. Dante looks around but hears a little ruffling from the clothes. And can also her sod like whimpers. Looking around Dante can barely see through the dark except for the light coming from the attics two windows. Following the ruffling he find one pile smaller then the others with a small puff of fur sticking out. Shoving both hands into the pile Dante's got a hold of something and its clearly startled. As Dante wrestles his caught free of the pile he's shocked to see what he's holding. The poor thing with tears streaks going down is gold fur as tries to cover its face. Dante soften his expression and pets the sad little plush bear. The little plush continues to sob and sniff purely out of fear. Dante pulls the little gold plush into his arms seeing flashes of some truly sad events. Which lead to these two being here. Dropping down Dante holds the little plush close. Seeing the mini's Dante tells them to follow. Getting into the hallway for the Golden rabbit it springs to life its eyes once more blaring an looking to kill Dante. But Dante holds up the little plush he found. The golden rabbit stops dead her eyes no longer bright but dim. She stares at the little golden bear Dante holds out to her. The golden rabbit slowly walks forward oil dripping from her optics as she and the bear reaches for her.

Embarrass one another the golden rabbit slowly walks past the mini's and Dante. All of who start to follow. Getting down the stairs all of the spring rabbits suites parts begin fall off her clattering and bouncing everywhere. So does the small bears clothe stitching. It to begins to fall off showing a small boy with a large divot in his head. Bandages handing from around his neck. The woman is wearing a blue security guard uniform with the Freddy logo on her arm. Her clothes torn in several places but mostly shockingly you can she her gnarled and twisted left arm hanging on her side. The two make it to the door and it opens. Seeing nothing but soft mist and rain on the other side the two continue on. And the door closes behind them. Dante sits on the steps to pull another piece of news clipping from the female guards dropped thigh. Dante "That was the female guard that during... She couldn't get the suit that was holding her brothers head to open. So she jumped into another suite that was behind the stage. She ripped open the bear spring suit that was holding her brother. But the wound splattered blood on her suit causing it to fail. Her suits arm and hip locked caused fatal bleeding. Her brother passed away three weeks later after suffering a stroke. He died holding onto the small gold Freddy bear his sister won for him in the arcade." The mini's sat with Dante feeling ever so sad and wishing the brother and sister would be ok outside the house. Dante lets a tear drift from his eyes. He thought the suffering that the purple jerk had causes was the only pain that the store had been in conflict with. But it seems that the greedy had also had a hand in trying to drag down his father's home for fun and laughter. Dante pulls the mini's into his arms and they simply sit and look at the door. Dante isn't think about anything other then the power family has over ones heart. Dante _'We suffer yes but the worse kind of suffering comes when we see those we love hurt... and we can do little to help them. My sweet wives are you suffering from my choice of being her?'_

**Smiles; Damn that was some heavy stuff man.**

**Jester; Yes it was partner and its only going to get worse. Ok everyone we only have two more chapters to go before we reach the end. I know it's hard to hear but it has to end sometimes. So we're asking you to throw us last idea and wishes that could realistically occur to Dante and the battle at Sanctuary. So get those brains think. And like always please like, share, and comment if you'd please.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Wow it's been nearly three months since we last updates. Our readers must be pissed.**

**Jester; Yes well I have an explanation for the long wait. But hello again dear readers good to give you all an update after so long. Ok like I explained in an earlier update. This fall is my senior classes. Meaning all my attention has to been on drawing and working on my portfolio for graduating. I know you don't want to hear this but my time drawing characters and locations has taken a toll on me. Smiles caught me asleep for a whole day because of my long nights. Even though I don't have to go to my college to do the artwork. I still have to go for scheduled appointments to show my progress. Then have to do any revisions I'm told if I'm to pass.**

**Smiles; And believe me when I say he's been up late. Jester usually goes to sleep earlier then anyone I know. Now I have to check to see if he's even sleeping at all.**

**Jester; Still thank you Smiles. But don't worry everyone I written half way into this chapter a while ago. I managed to finish it a few nights before. So I hope you all like it. But first the reviews Washington2798 yes I hope you're surprised at how Dante looks on his return. Also Smiles question for you.**

**Smiles; A hug war is a war were you attack your enemy with various hugs. The one who has the must effect hugs wins. Think of it as a pillow fight but with tougher pillows.**

**Jester; Right... So Unknown Guest don't worry we'll see it to the end we just need time. Oh Smiles he just attacked you with Epic hugs.**

**Smiles; Good for first wave but they are nothing compared to my hug reversal followed by a GRIZZLY HUG!**

**Jester; Um ok Jyx The Conqueror sorry for the long wait as explained I had college to worry about. Still hope you like the update. And remember everyone after this is the last chapter hope to see you all there. Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; ALRIGHT FANFIC STATES ALL SET READY GO!**

**Leader of the Dwarves View**

I scuff seeing the Knights of cursed silver and damned water begins a new tactic. Today marks the end of their third week of attack. So far we've done damage to both their morale and base camp. But those bastards seemed to have sent for aid. Several of the glide choppers were shot down due to their own flying machines. They even dropped them small tanks and more people to try for the gate. The other leaders and I agreed to lock down the Northwest gate as well. With both gates sealed all that's left is to get ready for everything they'll throw at us. Feeling a violent shake I turn to the Gorgon queen. Gorgon queen "Those beasts... have all warriors be ready for the coming assault. I trust that the dwarves are ready for the worse?" I nod "We are the tunnels we've carved for the evacuation are large enough for everyone. But lets hope everyone listens and only takes their run-a-bag with them." Gorgon queen "They'll listen Dante himself gave everyone the scare when we first came under attack. Warning them that if he fell and the gates crumbled. Fleeing would be the best other then losing our lives. I agree with him even though we have carved our stay in these mountains... the children grow more and more. And they wish to see the world as we once did. But they know that the world doesn't welcome all of us." "Not to worry even if our mage does not see it we will honor him forever. For all he's done and for all he and his family has given the children. Hope is the strongest gift and the greatest of achievements... he's been more then generous about things that I once believed..."

Nodding to the queen I begin walking along side my guards towards the square. Elite guard "Sir a number of civilians are volunteering. We don't know what to do we don't have enough weapons for everyone." "Tell some of the volunteers that they'll be patrolling their neighborhoods. We need to keep everyone as calm and orderly as possible. And find me the giant smiths we'll need their forges at work to arm more people. But not with rifles with shields and blunt war clubs." My elite nods and rushes off to do as I asked. Walking over down to the water filled canals I find the Croads and water nymphs. A female Croad walks to me "Dwarf leader the water ways around the mountains remain clear. What do you plan for us?" "Keep watch we need to make sure they don't try to sneak in and poison the supply. Also I'd like to ask a few of the nymphs to help my dwarves and a few others to get to the sea. If we must leave our best chance is to escape to the islands Dante found. It will pain us yes but it'll mean no where is safe on the mainland's." The Croad nods and I walk off to the gates. To my surprise I see the largest of Dante's wives specking with the guards. "Lady Freddia what are you doing here? I expected you to be with your sisters waiting within a shelter." Freddia "I originally came on hearing a rumor and I found it to be true. Dante is still looking for our mysterious allies. But most of all he's alive showing more that we are united and stronger then the ignorance that still festers in the world."

"It's good but it would be nice if he was here right now. If he led the charge it would force these fools back from our gates. Lady Freddia still please return to your sister wives. The people most of all the children idolize you all. We'll need you all to keep them calm." Freddia "Please though keep us informed about everything that is happening." I nod smiling as the large bear walks off with a slight strut of authority. "I still can't believe that Dante that kind hearted mage has to please and tend to her and her sisters." Sighing I walk over to one of my dwarves in the side tunnels near the gate. Dwarf "Sir we have the explosives teams down in the main chambers and above waiting for orders. If they do make it inside we'll make sure that it's a hollow victory." I nod "Lets pray to the Makers it doesn't come to that. But it doesn't hurt us any less to be ready for every situation. Just make sure that their are no accidents." The dwarf nods and crawls back into the tunnel. I turn and follow suit to give orders to a team of hunters that have returned from their scouting run. Looking over the scouts I feel a sense of sadness radiate from them. Human scout "Sir we've got a situation and its not good." "Come tell what you have to all the council members." In the council room we use the seeing smoke to communicate with the other leaders in their positions around Sanctuary.

Female wood nymph "Leaders its as we fear the knights are charging our gates. Even our best traps and attempts to demoralize them have failed. Glide choppers have managed to remove their air support. But we are left with only six glide choppers and at least thirty harpies still able to fly. The medical teams and healers are doing all they can to aid the injured." Fairy queen "Will the harpies fly again?" Male scout "Thirty percent of them are too injured ma'am they'll never touch the skies again." Fairy queen holds her face scuffing back the tears all fairies are one with their communities. The communities will be filled with sorrow at this news of how the harpies will react. Male scout "That's not the end of it their leader is pushing for them to show no sympathy to even their own troops. She's ordered any wounded that can't be given minimal aid to be killed. This tactic is making the knights desperate to gain ground with little care for their own survival. They've been bombing the tree lines destroying our traps and exposing those of us hidden in the trees and underbrush. All of our remaining traps are being destroyed before we can place more. If this continues we'll only have the trenches of the gates and the mountain shelf itself for cover." "How much armor do they have left?" Female nymph "Thankfully that's one good bit of news. A few of the runners and Velter bikes men were able to knockout their entire armored advance. We lost only ten in the skirmish but they've lost over twenty vehicles. Along with nearly every knight that were assigned to them."

Yeti leader "What about their base camp have you any news from the dwarves hiding under them?" Female scout "We have this is all they'll be getting. But they still overwhelm us with numbers and they keep pushing our lines. We don't have anything strong enough to punch back at their defenses." Human leader "We might if we take one of the tankers we use for fuel and water transport. Outfit it with more armor and bombs we can punch a hole in their side defenses. Dwarf leader your men can then set off charges under a portions with in their camp causing them to scramble in the confusion. With that we'll have two opening for attack. With them trying to recover we rush the openings." Gorgon queen "But who will drive and defend the tanker? And how will we get all of our need troops to attack the opening fast enough?" "I have a way Dante asked me for something like this if ever we we're truly outgunned. He worried that sooner or later he would move on or meet the Makers. So I've forged it off an old design. The only problem is that the crystal power source has no shielding. If one of those bastards hits if from the back it's dead in its tracks." Goblin king "What is this weapon Dwarf leader?" "It's a energy powered hover vehicle. Dante found the crystal while moving rock deep within the mountain. When he touched it the crystal drained him of his magic and left him comatose for several days. The crystal retained and used the energy to hover off the ground. Ever since Dante has asked me to find a means to harness the energy. I originally thought it's best use was as a large battery for the cities power. But then it would continue to drain energy from Dante whenever he entered the mountain. So I place it onto one of the old earth moving machines and the thing powered up.

"It had no power in it and it was just junk. So I thought it'd work as a container. But the crystal powered it back to life. So I've been forging this armored air vehicle in secret in the hopes that we'd only use it in our darkest hour. And if we are to drive back this bastards I think it's our best chance." Fairy queen "Although it's not good to have secret projects I agree to the plan. Find some Velter's who'd be willing to drive the tanker. And get a few goblins to ride along the tank's body for defense." Goblin king "How much time would you need to shield the crystal?" I shake my head "Too long it took me all this time to outfit it to this point. I never thought we'd use the damn thing. But still I'll cover it as best I can. The thing needs a pilot and copilot one to steer the other for weapons." Human leader "I have two former air force fighter pilots who'd be more then happy to try." Nodding we break and I rush to my home forge. Using the elevator lift the vehicle raises up from the hidden compartment. Its ball shaped crew center and two square wings making it stand out. Turning to my elites I motion them to grad a tool and help me. Elite "Sir this thing needs a name?" "I gave it the same name it's old designs say its named. Dante told me of them human that imagined it also had its blue prints hidden away. After finding them I thought it was a fitting name. It's called a Tie fighter."

**Third person's View**

Bishop Sasha growls as the gates to Sanctuary remain defended and constant in the counter attacks. Bishop Sasha "The Pope is growing restless and we have yet to gain any ground. We need to push harder and better then this!" Knight commander "Ma'am we're doing everything we can." Bishop Sasha "Silence! It's bad enough those Numbers and Letters refuse to agree to talks with us. But I won't stand for letting a place where monsters and betrayers of human kind live together. It's an affront to God himself and we as his holy weapons. And judges of those against his righteous flame, we will fight against such abominations. Get more explosions and clear away the remaining woods between those gates and us. I want to see this mountain stronghold and have every last damned soul in there strung up for their blasphemous ways!" The commanders bow turning to give orders for the next wave of attack and the advance of three of the battalions remaining. Inside Sanctuary the girls and Ms. Fazbear once more hear the blare of the warning horns telling everyone that another attack is close to happening. Freddia growls but her growls turn to a gruff whimper as the baby kicks within her. Ms. Fazbear "Sweetie sit down. You are having pregnancy pains and its clear your getting into the pregnant look much faster then a human would." Freddia "I just wish Dante was here. He'd be able to rally the people and chase off those jerks at the South gates." Ms. Fazbear "We all know that sweetie but still you need to sit and be calm. Or that little rascal your carryings is going to keep reminding you." Freddia sighs sitting down and trying to calm her nerves.

At the northwest gates just a mile outside of the mountains reach is a massive group of Dun Peels. In the forefront is their leaders of the Dun peels lord Salvador. The young lord looking no older them two years compared to his teenage bride. Lord Salvador "Is the train set to hit the other entrance along with our ghoul forces?" Dun peel "Yes my lord. But why not attack those church knights while they are mounting for their attack. The human fools will be easier to..." Lord Salvador "And that is where you are wrong. Once we strike those hidden will alert the others inside. You just can't see or smell them. But if you listen well you can hear their slow breathing and heartbeats. We attack this side because those foolish knights have already softened their gate. A good amount of their force is hidden to make sure those fools don't try to flank. All we need to do is to ram the train into this gate and set off the bombs. Once this gate fall our ghouls and hounds will swarm them. Those who live will be easier to pick off and enslaved by us. And thanks to Steve's final report the mind mage is far away off on an errand. Now Karl can you get in?" Slowly Karl walks forward his face cracked more and his arm and leg once more attached to his body. But void of color and most of their articulation. Karl "Yes we can get in I have a line on a nice little sneaky mole who'll be more then helpful. What am I to do once inside?" Lord Salvador "Kill any guarding the gates soften them up for us. Don't disappoint me like Steve did Karl." Karl smirks "I wouldn't dream of it. After all I need you to complete what I asked for. Now then I'll be off you all just worry about your train not getting derailed." Lord Salvador rubs his bride's shoulders "Soon my lady order will once more be in place. Then we'll set our sights on burning that holy city across the seas once and for all." The queen remains silent glaring to the mountains with her mind filled with worry.

Tons of Velter's and Goblin's along with the aid of a few fairies scramble to outfit the tanker with as much defenses as they can. Velter foreman "Where the hell is Nux?!" Soon a jerry pale male Velter runs to the foreman. Foreman "Nux your going to be driving the tanker. We need you to keep it going and make sure it hits the camp... hold on. Damn change of plans we're moving now!" Velter mechanic "But not all the wheels are outfitted yet." Foreman "Those bastards just launched nearly half their remaining knights right at the gates. We need to use this distraction now. Nux get in gear you'll have a crew of fifteen make sure you get to their camp and blow a hole as big as you can in their flank." Nux nods "I'll rip them a new ass and be back to thank the Makers. Maybe even shake the Mind mages hand." With a pat to the head the foreman shoves Nux to the tanker cabin. Climbing in Nux smiles as two goblins rids shotgun with him. Another Velter climbs onto the cabin's roof and taps Nux. Velter "Nux I'll be your point man. Remember we need this tank to shaft those holy fucks." Nux "Then lets stop making them wait! Open the gates lets get this over with. The Makers themselves are watching over us!" To the sides of the tanker are patrol escort cars old station wagons that the Velter's outfitted for road battles and long supply trips. Nux crosses his arms over his chest into an x "By my deeds I honor them and thank them for this life." As the gears to the gate screech and turn Nux and his fellow warriors ready themselves for the mad roads ahead. Lord Salvador smiles seeing as his scouts tell him the gates are opening. But to his surprise a tanker truck and several armored wagons leave the gates. In the dust of the roaring death machines Karl slips in with no one noticing.

Staying to the shadows Karl works his way to the wall. Leaning flat against it Karl gets his baring's. Karl sighs as Erma lands on his shoulder. Karl "Yes it looks like we'll have a hard time clearing this place of resistance with all these guards around. True when has numbers ever stopped us before." Smiling Karl sneaks and weaves his way to the control room to the far side of the large yard. As Karl and his raven get closer to the two floors control room he stops as the Velter foreman walks out. Velter foremen "Look we sent them out as fast as we could. Yes sir I know its like hell on that side that's why we didn't full outfit the tanker. Ok look sir I've got to go no it's a small problem." With that the Velter foreman whistles loudly with his two fingers drawing attention to him. Velter foreman pulls a large monkey wrench to aiming it at Karl still hidden in the shadows. Velter foreman "Boys and girls we've got a spy lets show em what we do to spies." Karl moves slowly from the shadows as several Velters and Goblins stand ready with chains and other tools from around the yard. Even some guards stand ready to take Karl down. Karl "Wait I'm just lost mind showing me back to the main square?" Female Velter "Then where's your citizen bracelet." Karl moves to show his wrist but human guard stops him. Guard "Wrong spot faker hands up or we will shot." Karl sighs "Well looks like it's the fun way then." In a throw Karl makes Erma causing a blinding cloud of smoke.

Getting clear of the smoke the foreman sees Karl running to the gate control room. Throwing his wrench the foreman wedged the door handle. Karl looking to go for the window but ducks as bullets bounce or hit him. Rolling behind some empty barrels Karl sighs. Karl "Well looks like things are getting worse. I wonder how well things well be outside?" Erma lands on Karl's shoulder and tells Karl of what's hidden under his feet. Karl hears a light clattering to see what's landed next to him. Morphing Erma into a mallet Karl swings away at the ground as the grenades go off next to him. As the guards flank from both sides of the barrels they find Karl gone but a large hole now in the ground. Guard taps his radio set "Control station we've got a situation here." Back outside at the South gates the giants weren't doing so well they had just finished sitting through a RPG attack from the knights. But even as they returned fire they soon came to a head. They are out of mortar rounds. Giant crew chief "Sir we've just heard from the others. They're trying to forge more rounds but it'll be an hour from now." Giant mortar commander "Tell them to focus on smaller rounds with the Dwarves. All crew teams we are moving to the heavy caliber rifles begin changing and repositioning along the upper gates." At the word the giants changed their positions taking up the large chain guns. In the trenches at the forefront of the gates sit the humans, Yetis, and wood nymphs. To the back of them we're a line of Gorgon archers ready for the approaching knights. As the three battalions marched ever closer the Gorgons knew their aim had to land a hit or at least land inches from hitting a target.

One female Yeti is breathing erratically her tusked showing through her closed lips. The human next to her keeps shaking his head until he says fuck it. Grabbing the Yetis shoulder strap he pulls their faces together. To most sitting near them they are surprised at how bold this guy was being. Guy "If I live through this you can have my body." The Yeti growls in her throat "You will learn then why we Yetis are known for being rougher lovers then giants." The guy nods as he trains his rifle for whoever gets in his sights. With the roar of the knights they begin to chant as if they had already won the battle. The knights rave their song as if nothing could harm them. A gorgon hisses training her bow at the marker that a human scout placed in the knights approach path. A wood nymph calms her as she too finds herself irritated by the arrogance the knights are displaying. Wood nymph "Let them chant their fall will remind them how foolish they are." As the knights continue their march the whole time they are being lead by one of the knight commanders. Knight commander "Soon we will burn this stain from the sight of our lord! Forward!" As the March continued the Gorgon's hisses as the knights passed all three markers. With a whistle blow sounding loud from the middle trench the Gorgon's let their arrows fly. As each made contact a knight fell but on dropping to the ground. The knight themselves became a bomb. In a mist of red and gray the dead or dying knights body imploded. Their very bone, armor, and weapons turned on their allies. Each implosion killing at max three or four other knights. While dazing and concussing a few others that are close by. The knight commander calls his knights to raise their shields and leave or avoid those who get hit. But this gives the warriors of the trench all they need for an advantage.

Once close the warriors of the trenches popped up and ambushed the surprised knights. The bullets that are being shot straight at them either kill the knights too confused from the attack. Or killed by their own. In the chaos the knight commander orders the knights to use what little trees that can reach as cover. But the dwarves spring their traps next. To the shock of the knights several fall and are impaled on metal pikes that like the trenches were covered and hidden from the knight's sight. Soon the three battalions are less then on third of what they once where. But the cries from behind them changes things. The warriors of the trenches buck as more RPG's or crude rockets land at their positions. With the moments given the knights dig in their shields like crude barriers and return fire. From the gates the Giants sent waves of large machine gun rounds down at the closest knights to help their friends. The female Yeti ducks as a rocket lands mere inches from her. In the buzz of the noise that sounds in her ear she feels a warmth on the back. Looking around she touches her shoulder seeing the red blood of a human. Looking around she finds the battered remains of the human warrior that was to give himself to her. Touching his face she then looks at his ID bracelet from his ear. Female Yeti "I will name my first son after you my fallen suitor..." Kissing the dead man on the lips one final time the Yeti turns back to the battle. Taking up her weapon she once more returns her attention to the fight. The anger in her causing her to growl in rage of the knights who took someone so young from life.

**Unknown View**

As I strap into my flight suit I feel a tug at my oxygen canister. I smile at Dinee as she dressed in her flight suit. Taking up my flight helmet she nods to me. Dinee "So Wedge ready to be the first members of Sanctuary to fly in a fighter?" "Have you seen what we're flying though?" Dinee sakes her head and I walk into the glide chopper bay. I smirk seeing Dinee do a double take at the ship we're going to be fly. Dinee "Who give the Dwarf leader the idea to make a Tie fighter?" "I think it was our favorite mage. But right now we need it to do several air runs against the knights camp." Soon a siren goes off causing us all to stop and look at the bay chief. As she jogs out she shouts at Dinee and me. Crew chief "Dinee Wedge get going we've got Dun-Peels at the Northwest gates! A spy tried to cause problems in the scrap yard but he's fled into the cities tunnel systems. You need to launch now!" Dinee and I place on our helmets and hook up our oxygen mouthpieces. Climbing up the ladder Dinee and drop into the cockpit. "You know how to fly this thing?" Dinee "No I missed that episode. But I'm sure you know how to use the weapons right?" "Sorry I kind of forgot that part. But I'm sure it's like riding a bike." As Dinee starts the engines the control systems light up. Taking the control for the weapons I do a maintenance check. "Ok we have four bombs, twelve high pressure grenade in the launcher. And a good twelve thousand rounds in the machine gun." Dinee "That's less then the Marine's gave us on scouting runs." "Ain't that the truth.. Alright energy from the crystals running good and we have clear skies. Now lets go rain on those Dun-peels parade." Dinee "Oohra to that brother."

As Dinee lifts us off the ground the Crew chief waves us the go ahead. In a jerk of g-forces Dinee sends us flying out of the chopper bay. Dinee "This thing goes faster then my old car!" "Just don't wreck it like your old car please!" As she laughs I sight in the machine gun. Dinee "Wedge coming onto the location of where they are.. But what is that?" Looking into the eye scope piece for the gun I curse at what I see. "Fuck Dinee get us in close for a bomb run." Dinee "Why these bombs are for the knight camp?" "If we don't take out that train coming those Dun-peels will knock down the Northwest gate! Now get us in close and fast." Seeing the train thunder headlong trees get up rooted and I radio down to the gate of what the Dun-peels are planning. Velter foreman "Wedge Dinee take out that train. As fast as you can the tanker is about to hit the knights camp in five minutes. They'll need your help to do at least a good amount of damage so they fall back." "You heard the man Dinee you ready to make some noise!" Dinee "Always Wedge lets see what this baby can do!" In a dive I line up and drop one of the bombs right onto one of the cars for train. On contact the ground shakes and a good amount of the trees close by get blast out of the way. The plum of blue flames and smoke making a good dent into the ground. But from the smoke the train cars as still connect suffering little damage. Dinee "Shit that things like a moving safe!" "Get us in for another hit I lay down rounds alongside the main engines." As we make the second pass I hear the skidding of bullets bouncing off the under belly.

Dinee "Hit those fucks Wedge they're messing up the paint!" Lining up I fire k only for the same affect to happen the rounds bounce off the well-enforced train arm. Dinee gains altitude letting me line up. Dropping the second bomb resulting in the same effectiveness our first hit. I begin to open fire on the main engines. As the machinegun rounds hit off it I'm in complete shock the trains armor is too touch. In our climb back into the air Dinee curses. Dinee "Fuck our rounds and the bombs didn't even slow it down. What do we do?" "I don't know if that thing hits the Northwest gate those Dun-peels will get in." As I radio the gate a voice patches into my radio. The voice is gruff almost also sounding very familiar. Voice "Wedge Dinee I can handle this go to your objective." "Who is this how did you get onto our channel?" Voice "Wedge its me Dante. I've changed with the help of our mystery ally." "Changed how? Where are you" Dante "On your left." Dinee and I look to the left side of the fighter seeing a large creature covered in red and brown fur riding the air. But riding the air on Dante's bike. The creature waves and radios us "Yeah so our friends increased my powers so now I can do stuff like this." "Dinee "Dante what are you some kind of dog man?" Dante "Yeah I like dogs. So I guess me becoming a Chow Chow dog man animatronic is what I was inside. Look you two take care of the knights I'll handle these clowns." Dinee "Dante the Dun-peels also have a spy running around inside of Sanctuary." Dante "Don't worry our new friends are looking for him too." Dante descends with his bike and Dinee steers us to the camp. Dinee "Lets hit this fuckers fast Wedge." Feeling the g-forces of Dinee rushing us to the knight's camp.

**Unknown View**

Seeing the person responsible for the second offensive on my son's home is no surprise. Taking aim I fire right at his leg making him fall. The living Statue turns to me, as I get closer. Statue "So we meet again father of the mind mage. Ready to prove you're as big of a man as your son?" "My son it's a great man but he's more of a direct man then I am. Now then Karl its time you left or be forced to leave." Karl "Sorry but I have job to do and I will do it to get what I want." Once more his raven flies to his hand morphing itself into a scythe. Charging me I dodge his first few swings to knee his chin. Training my handgun I fire two rounds into his back. As his stone body cracks at the hits Karl turns to me with an odd smirk. Karl "Well good you're just as skilled as your son was on his feet. Though you lack his drive I'm sure you'll show me a few things before I carve you to pieces. Killing you will surely make up for my mistake at being unable clear the gates for the Dun-peels. So then Ginger hunter lets see if you're as good as the Dun-peels calm you to be." In his charge I use my handgun to block his blade. Freeing my second gun from its holster I fire into his knee following this with a shoulder to force him back. Turning from him I sprint back giving myself distance from him. Karl however charges after me trying to slash at my back. Running still I leap over a fountain and stop seeing several of the hidden cities citizens armored and staring at me.

"I'm here to help my son asked me to come." Karl drops down from above creating a splash in the fountain. Karl "Either way they don't care hunter. They'll kill you seeing as you're not fully with them." I turn to him "I may have allowed politics to guide my path before but not anymore. I admit it I was afraid of my son losing him and seeing all he's done... I was a fool not to leave the hunters and see what life alongside him would have been like. But no now is the time for equality even some Dun-peels feel the same." Karl clearly shocked by this continues to stare at me. "Who do you think told me and my son for your lords attack Karl? She has grown tired of her husband's antics. And even though I don't fully trust her I understand she had no choice in doing what she did to me. But hearing just a small explanation has me curious as to the rest. But still Karl I have to kill you here to protect the future for the people here. And to protect my sons family and their home." Aiming I unload both my clips into Karl as he tries to dodge and back away. But as he turns tail an ogre with a morning star blind sides Karl. Leaving a sizable divot in Karl's face he stumbles back. With his face cracking I'm amazed that more citizens gather circling Karl to kill him. Karl starts to laugh while still holding his face he just laughs. Karl "You all are so stupid... how long before you all start facing discrimination between one another? How long before you Mind Mage dies and you all fight one another? How long before someone among you sparks another war like this one? It's just in nature in living nature to fight one another. Sooner or later someone pulls too much and others try to pull back. And in the process people get hurt or dies. It's all the same and no one learns. The cycle of blood as the old ones called it. But I don't care I'll just kill you all and tell the little lord about his brides actions."

Before Karl can charge at the closest citizen a series of shots knock him off his balance. Stumbling back from the smoking craters in his body I see Sheryl holding a submachine gun. Sheryl opens fire once again but as Karl tries to close the distance a white mask appears behind Sheryl. In a flash the mask springs forward slicing through Karl's arm. Karl scoops up his arm and runs as once more Dante's puppet friend stands with us. Puppet "Everyone stay in groups of three and continue your patrols. We'll handle him." Sheryl comes to me punching my arm "I said to call me once you found him." "It doesn't matter you still came in time yes. My friend I take it Dante has told you of what we talked about?" Puppet "Yes Dante's told me and even though we know how the people will feel. I'm sure they'll all be grateful later when this is over." Nodding we give chase after Karl the Puppet shouts in anger and races ahead of us. Sheryl and I trying to keep pace with him as he flies down the streets. Sheryl "Hey hold on what's happened?" Puppet "He's attacking my sisters!" Hearing that I tell Sheryl to double time it. If Dante's wives are in danger he'll stop his efforts of the Dun-peels attack and focus here instead. As we reach the small cul de sac of two story homes I see the eight female in my sons life. The larger female clearly a bear throws Karl one handed to the dirt. But Karl grabs onto her arm stabbing her shoulder. She growls loudly in pain to try and throw Karl off of her. Karl dodges her attack and throw to land a hard cross to the female bears cheek.

The two foxes join in their speed doing a number on Karl's defenses. Karl huffs to jump kicking both in the chest with great force. The two bunnies and small of the bears tackle following this attack Karl. Karl glares at them as they try to hold him down. But slowly Karl raises them all off the ground smiling twistedly at them all. Karl them slams them into the two foxes as they try to help. Sheryl tries to fire at Karl but he throws a large chunk of the ground at her. Pushing her out of the way the large rock flies past us hitting someone home. The Puppet on again engages Karl along with the large bear. Both pushing Karl and clawing into his already crumbling body. Karl's morphed arm catches the puppets hand using it he whips him around slapping him across the bear's body several times before he spins and throws him into Sheryl and me. The bear growls as Karl leaps over her and pile drives the back of her head into the ground. In a flash the two foxes tackle Karl off of her but in their roll Karl kicks one into one of the houses. While he then rips off the arm of the other. To my horror Karl laughs and backhands the bunny coming to the downed foxes aid. The bunny stunned by the attack does have time to dodge as Karl shoves his whole foot into the abdomen. She drops to the ground huffing in pain. The sound of the metal in her compressing is clear to my ears. Morphing his arm as I took aim but Karl slams his hand down onto the ground. Kicking up as much dust as he can Karl to hid from view.

In the smoke from the hit Karl starts to laugh. Karl "Your too late Ginger hunter. Once I kill the mind mages family he'll be too broken and uncontrollable to aid his people. Then the young lord will be able to do as he wishes with the survivors." As Karl's laughs continue a strong gust bellows past us all. Looking I see three elderly women chanting and holding hands. Before Karl can say anything a bolt of magic shots at Karl separating his raven from his arm. All of them smirk as Karl simply glares at them. Karl "What are you old bags smiling for? Your all going to be blood bags to the Dun-peels you know?" The more round elder woman with brown skin points at Karl. Elder woman "Boy you must be a real fool to think you'll win. One cause Dante will beat your boss and his fool of friends. And two cause you just fucked with the wrong family." Karl reacting too late, which results in his head getting smacked by a mallet. Karl drops to his knees as another elderly woman stands over him still holding the mallet. Karl looks to her half his face gone or cracking. Elderly woman "Like Wolf said limp nuts you don't fuck with the Fazbear family!" In her next swing she smashes Karl's head completely. As the raven reforms into its normal self the Puppet catches it in a cage. Puppet "I wondered how the girls learn to fight?" Elder woman "Well of course sweetie why wouldn't I. Dante wasn't going to risk teaching them while he still had to learn how to fight. So I did it myself." With that the elderly women and the Puppet start to help the injured wives of my son. Walking over I ask for what we can do. The Puppet snaps his neck away from us all "Dante has stopped the train but its firing on the Northwest gate." "Shouldn't we get over to help him?" Puppet "No need Dante's showing them just how powerful he's become... Foxy hold still your let connections where smashed when that guy throw you into Mama wolf's kitchen."

**Lady Tlar's View**

I'm speechless while Salvador is enraged. Salvador "Train crew come in why have you stopped?!" I smirk a little as Jasper appears beside one of her scouts. Jasper "My Lord and Lady Dante the mind mage has stopped the train." Salvador "How did he get inside?" Jasper "He didn't my lord he's stopped the train with his mind. And he now looks like a Lycan." Salvador "What!" I stare back at the stopped train as it soon starts to lift from its path. To my shock I see the large canine figure with red brown hair cover his slender built. Soon the screeching and crumpling of metal comes from the train and each car with it begins to twist or be pried apart. Soon several explosions go off causing some cars to fall back to the ground on its own. Another one of Jasper's scout runs over "My Lord and Lady a large militia of hunters have just come in they've flanked the distort knights. The one remaining are fleeing but another group of militia has started their attacks on us." "Good tell those who know to do as ordered." Salvador "Do as ordered Tlar what is the meaning of this?!" Before he can attack me a piercing roar sends him flying into a rock. Imbedded into the stone a few feet away I turn to see the large canine figure. This canine, which on a closer look shows to be lighter in frame is clearly heavy from each step he takes. "Dante the mind mage you look different but you understand the terms to this deal yes?" Mind mage "Yes I understand as such you will kill those supporting you ex husband yes?" I nod as Salvador tries to lift himself up from the rock. Salvador "You can't kill me human I'm will not let my people become subjects to lesser creatures!"

Mind mage "No in our new lands there will be no monarchies, no presidents, no large races to keep us divided. Belief won't oppress us and culture won't divide us like in the past. Together with this defeat to both sides that oppress us we are free. Goodbye lord Salvador you die believing that power was the answer to end the division. While in truth you were just as misguided as those you feared." Pulling the blade from his hip Dante beheads Salvador and wraps his head in the remains of his skirt. Mind mage "Lady Tlar let us begin the end of this war." I nod as I walk I take small glances at the ground around us. As my followers accompany us I see the dead remains of those loyal to my ex. As we walk Dante transforms to our surprise back into his normal form. Well mostly normal the joints to his limbs you can see into them almost. You can tell he's now just as much machine and organic as his wives might be. Walking through the gates several of the citizens showed to be very cautious but on see Dante still cheered. The main force remains outside the gates as requested. As we are escorted to a large building within the city I smirk seeing Ginger and two letters sitting at the large table. Alongside the other l see the young mages new appearance is a clear surprise to all who see him. Dante "My friends of Sanctuary today the forces those who once we're blinded by the ignorance of those in power have been removed from their positions. Now... right now we stand on the steps of our newest paths. I ask today we cement which direction we will walk. Will we plight our children and our future with more suffering and battles? Or will we speak on equal ground and show that those who caused such suffering was not what we wished?" A series of nods go around the room and we begin to talk of the future.

**Smiles; Whoa Dante is now an animatronic and he can turn into a dog man.**

**Jester; Yes its really a fun think to see. So everyone please comment, share, and follow it helps us out a lot.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Well we've reached the end everyone and like when you reach the end of something you get an epilogue. And you also get to hear us say goodbye.**

**Jester; Well before we give you our final goodbyes and end this fic. Lets take a look into the comments. JYX The Berserk its cool friend just happy you understand. Smiles there's a hug here for you.**

**Smiles; I accept you forgiveness hug and raise you a Nexus friend hug.**

**Jester; Ok Washington2798 thanks more hugs for Smiles and glad you like it so much. Hope you find another of our fics enjoyable. Doge ok thanks and same to you too. Gundamexia34 please dude this is fanfic where anyone can write a story. Sure we all have writing issues but please it's the stories that matter. So long as you enjoy the story and they are spaced to understand that's all that matters.**

**Smiles; Read and lets say our final goodbyes.**

**Dante's View**

It's been five years now. With the Dun-peels agreeing to the sanctions and limitations on their population. Along with their feeding habits they now have homes within Alaska and Canada. The Numbers and Letters agreed to a truce seeing as more people found some Crytids as the misunderstood beings that we are. Some people felt sad knowing that as their lives got either boring or falling into a routine. Knowing that the Crytids were hiding because of the growing ignorant and encroachment people created into their homelands. The Crytids on a whole liked how humans were growing to understand and welcome them into areas.

Well except for the people who we set in just being racist and bullheaded. But the Hunters decided that simply telling them off wasn't going to be enough. So they reminded those ignorant fools that they not only owned the USA Crytids had a claim to every country seeing as they outnumbered humans in survival and age department. The hunters even added telling those people 'sure they can kill a few here and there but they also had faster birth and growth cycles then humans. Plus were are better at killing after just one year of life then any human.' That shut up a good amount of people from getting any ideas of killing random numbers of Crytids.

As for me I've been taking it easy grown up too. But my family and me we still entertain kids. Thanks to life going back to normal and people rebuilding. TV was able to get back on in the span of two years. Kids love watching my family's channel. For younger kids we have Dex, Colt, Lucy, Juddy, or Ruddy doing pranks on the night guards or day guards. Kids love if and the guards are good sports about getting pranked. Mostly Mark he always exaggerates when it's his turn to get pranked by wearing a pink mustache. The girls love that I'm part animatronic now but miss the part when I shorter then them. Now I'm taller then Freddia who still pushes that I'm shorter then her. The girls each have their own shows teaching kids or teens various things.

Thanks to my work I've been called the guru of machines. It's only been five years and some people still don't think I can use my mind to move things. Talking with the Numbers they agreed its best that I don't use my powers around people. Heck some of the other Crytids no longer have any magic in their bloodlines thanks to the interspecies mixing. The fairies and a few others can camouflage themselves with minor magic. But magic on a whole seems to be leaving Crytids and humans. The Crytids leaders say it for the best however. To be accepted one group can't have a large dominance over the other. But I still asked the Numbers to collect and watch over magical artifacts... For safety reasons completely.

Well I've been mostly enjoying relaxing watching over my Ginseng stash and watching the sun set over the mountains every evening. I know soon that mom will pass and it'll be me and the girls the carry on the Fazbear name. But I'm glad that my birth father is ok with my choices. He's apart of the personal human guard group tasked with supplying the Dun-peels with blood. But most of all I'm happy I'm no longer alone in this world. Dex "Dad! Juddy took my scarf again!" Juddy "I did not!" I smile closing my journal and looking away from the desk of photos. "So many memories and such a big family... Through a joy of creation."

**Jester; A happy ending and we hope you all had fun. Until we see you all again in our next fic.**

**Smiles; Peace off and we'll gladly hug you all later.**


End file.
